Locas Causalidades del Destino
by FlorKawaii
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto conoció por casualidad a aquel chico que se robaría varios suspiros, aunque fuera algo pasajero de una simple noche. Lo que menos imaginó fue que el destino venía cargado de sorpresas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, yo solo los tomé prestados para narrar éste FanFic, el cual es de mi exclusiva autoría.**

 **Summary: Sakura Kinomoto conoció por** _ **casualidad**_ **a aquel chico que se robaría varios suspiros, aunque fuera algo pasajero de una simple noche. Lo que menos imaginó fue que el destino venía cargado de sorpresas.**

 **Capítulo I**

" **Conociendo a un perfecto desconocido"**

Me encontraba aquella noche en un concurrido _pub_ de la ciudad de Tokio, al cual mi amiga había insistido con tanto anhelo para que asistiéramos. Quizás fue hace varias semanas en las que comenzó con sus intentos por persuadirme. Claro está que yo no era de esas personas amantes de la noche, las discotecas, los bares y los ambientes cerrados donde las escasas luces y la música estruendosa parecían consumirte. Porque sí, a mis 24 años de edad yo era una joven tranquila que siempre optaba por sumirse en sus libros de fantasías, con historias que siempre involucraban romances perfectos, o en otras ocasiones prefería deleitarme con aquellos comics o mangas que tanto me gustaban y prefería ocultarlos, ya que todos opinaban que era una costumbre inmadura a mi edad.

Pero en fin, aquí me encontraba, con unas ropas algo ajustadas para mi gusto. Mi amiga era la responsable de mi vestuario: un top blanco de mangas cortas, una minifalda negra con botones que se adhería perfectamente a mis caderas y cubría la mitad de mis muslos, un abrigo de cuero negro y unas botitas cortas del mismo color. Simple, pero atrevido.

−Tranquila Sakura, no seas tan tímida, yo opino que luces preciosa –me decía Tomoyo con esa sonrisa característica pintada en su rostro−. Además puedo asegurarte que no soy la única que nota tal cosa –ésta vez haciendo alusión a las miradas inquisidoras de algunos hombres dentro del antro.

−Si crees que con eso lograste quitarme lo incómodo, te aviso que conseguiste todo lo contrario –advertí en un tono resignado.

Ella simplemente soltó una risita. Así era Tomoyo Daidouji. La conocí en _J Magazine,_ la revista en Tokio para la cual trabajábamos. Ella era la encargada de los diseños de moda y fotografías, y fue además quien, con sus ojos violáceos y su mirada llena de dulzura, se convirtió en la primera persona en brindarme su cálida amistad dentro de aquellas instalaciones.

Yo por mi parte, con tan sólo 20 años de edad, ingresé como ayudante de edición de determinados artículos de la revista, claro que en aquel entonces era sólo una estudiante de la carrera de periodismo. Hoy por hoy, me encontraba como jefa y encargada de edición en una sección importante de la editorial, ya con mi título de periodista en manos.

−Sakura voy a pedir otra ronda de cervezas, quizás resulte ser un buen remedio para quitar tu timidez –Soltó mi amiga. Y sin darme lugar a reproches, ordenó las bebidas.

−Sabes que no soy muy fanática de las bebidas con alcohol –me limité a decir.

−Sí, y también sé que necesitas divertirte, y puede que quizás ayude a desinhibirte.

−Puede que quizás, solo quizás –solté en un suspiro ya sin remedio.

−Te propongo algo, si consigues divertirte sin cohibirte ésta noche, y lo haces a causa de la dosis de alcohol, claro –lo decía entre una sonrisa pícara− tendrás que pagarme nuestro almuerzo típico de los sábados. Si en cambio mi idea se aleja de los resultados deseados, seré yo quien se haga cargo de los gastos que corramos.

− ¿El ganador podrá ordenar la comida que desee, incluido el postre?, ¿Aún cuando no sea el plato más económico de la carta? –Quizás la propuesta me estaba resultando interesante.

−Claro, eso es más que obvio.

−Está bien, entonces es un trato.

Y así sellamos aquel extraño acuerdo en un apretón de manos. Y con respecto a las cervezas, no fue sólo una ronda más. Tal vez fueron tres, tal vez cuatro, no estaría segura. Lógicamente no había perdido la cabeza, era totalmente consciente de todos mis actos y cada palabra que salía de mi boca. Sinceramente la situación era un tanto divertida. A lo mejor se debía al hecho de que no podía callar ningún tipo de pensamiento, y sin siquiera meditar cada cosa que por mi mente pasaba, la largaba sin mas, sin siquiera corroborar si era correcto o no.

Tomoyo se me acercó en un momento para decirme que necesitaba ir hasta el baño, le pregunté si quería que la acompañara, pero ésta me negó. Y sí, el lugar se encontraba abarrotado para aquellas horas de la noche, y si abandonábamos la mesa que ocupábamos, quizás luego no tendríamos ningún lugar. Así que sin refutar nada, me quedé en mi asiento.

El lugar era bastante grande y pasaban muy buena música, muchos bailaban y otros se limitaban a conversar, reír y compartir tragos en una mesa, el ambiente era muy ameno. Tal vez me había comportado demasiado hosca al negarme tantas veces para aceptar la propuesta de mi amiga acerca de concurrir a aquel _pub_. Era indiscutible, la estaba pasando bien y mi atuendo ya no era incómodo, me sentía sexy hasta cierto punto, y hasta un tanto vanidosa y presumida por las miradas masculinas que lograba atraer.

Pasaron algunos minutos desde que Tomoyo se había ido al baño, _"¿le habría pasado algo malo?",_ dejé mis pensamientos de lado y decidí esperar solo un rato más. Continué inspeccionando el lugar y la gente con la mirada, y ¿por qué no decirlo? Intentaba visualizar algún hombre atractivo con el cual deleitarme.

No tardé demasiado en hacer foco en un joven que se encontraba solo en una mesa del lugar, con la única compañía de un vaso y una botella de whisky. Fue cuando decidí prestarle más atención, ¿y es que acaso era posible describir semejante espécimen masculino? Sus cabellos alborotados me recordaban mucho al color del chocolate, y pese a su rebeldía parecía ser sumamente sedoso; su piel tenía un tono trigueño y sus facciones eran muy masculinas, pero sin exagerar; y su espalda, se veía lo suficientemente ancha y bien formada, traía una remera blanca de mangas cortas, un tanto ajustada, que dejaba en evidencia sus marcados brazos y un abdomen para envidiar. Me intrigaba mucho conocer su mirada, la cual, a lo lejos se notaba un tanto perdida y pensativa. ¿Ya les había mencionado que a causa del alcohol no premeditaba ninguna decisión?, simplemente lo hacía y ya. Es así como abandonaba mi mesa en dirección al castaño.

" _Una Sakura sobria jamás haría esto"_ pensaba para mí misma, y sin embargo ahí estaba, tomando asiento sin ningún permiso en el sillón amplio, al lado del chico que había visualizado aquella noche.

Su primera mirada hacía mí fue de evidente sorpresa, como si no entendiera nada de lo que pasaba, pero muy lejos estaba de echarme o con mala cara darme a entender que no necesitaba mi compañía. Cuando lo tuve de frente los descubrí, es decir, a sus bellos y profundos ojos de un color ámbar, tan hipnotizantes que olvidé por completo que tenía que emitir palabra alguna. Tal vez fue por ello que el primero en hablar fue él.

− ¿Se te ofrece algo? –sonó un tanto cortante pero cohibido.

−Simplemente te vi y me pareció una buena idea iniciar una charla contigo –sí, una excusa bastante tonta.

−En ése caso, creo que no me voy a negar –Me dijo ésta vez con una sonrisa que yo encontraba bastante atractiva− Me llamo Shaoran Li, ¿y tu nombre es?

−Soy Sakura Kinomoto, tienes unos ojos muy bonitos Li − ¡Ups!, cómo es posible que _ésta Sakura_ sea tan desbocada.

Él simplemente rió ante tal comentario inesperado –a decir verdad, tus ojos también son bonitos, el verde es mi color preferido.

El rubor se apoderó de mis mejillas, lo sé por el calor que sentía subir por mi cara –Muchas gracias, y dime, ¿simplemente viniste solo a éste bar?

−Sí, tan simple como eso, supongo que necesitaba despejarme.

−y qué mejor que con unos tragos de whisky –Me aventuré a agregar.

−y qué mejor que entablando conversación con una linda castaña de ojos verdes –completó a mi frase.

A decir verdad, eso era demasiado, de haber sido la _Sakura sobria_ simplemente se habría tapado el rostro con las manos por la pena. Pero corría con la suerte de que quién sostenía el diálogo era la _Sakura picada_ y bastante desinhibida a causa del alcohol.

−Sí, tal vez es tu noche de suerte, no suelo aventurarme a iniciar conversaciones con extraños –le dije con aires de superioridad.

−Comprendo, entonces mi noche de mala suerte, se convirtió en una de suerte ¡Qué afortunado soy! –él tampoco estaba en todos sus cabales, lo pude notar. Porque pese a no manejar completamente todos mis sentidos, algo me decía que él era un chico tímido e introvertido, quizás como yo, y de igual modo el whisky hacía en él, el mismo efecto que la cerveza en mí.

− ¿Puedo preguntar la razón por la que tu noche no venía con suerte? –Quise indagar.

−Preferiría obviar esos detalles –respondió corto.

Y yo simplemente no iba a entrometerme en la vida de un desconocido. No sé en qué momento comencé a compartir unos tragos de whisky con un chico que apenas conocía. Aún recordaba que Tomoyo se había ido al baño y yo esperaría _un rato más_ antes de ir a buscarla, no estoy segura cuál habría sido mi parámetro de la expresión "un rato más". En mi mente me auto-convencía de que seguro mi amiga me había visto charlando con aquel chico, y en su afán porque "me divirtiera aquella noche" decidió no interrumpir y sociabilizar aparte en ése bar.

Que mala amiga resulte ser, convenciéndome con pobres conjeturas sobre la no aparición de Tomoyo. El único consuelo era que estaba segura que quien pagaría el almuerzo del sábado sería yo misma y Tommy tendría algo por lo cual sentirse vencedora.

Y así continuaba, pegada a la conversación con el apuesto joven que acababa de conocer.

−Sakura, ¿tienes novio? –lanzó sin mas en algún momento de la charla.

Y sí, ya nos llamábamos por nuestros nombres –No, desconozco el significado de esa palabra –En mi mente, yo me sentía simplemente toda una cómica.

−Que bien, porque no sería correcto desear tanto un beso de una chica en compromiso –dijo modestamente y con sonrisa seductora.

No habría sabido qué responderle en aquel momento, me tomó bastante desprevenida su comentario, pero más desprevenida aún me tomaron sus labios, que ahora estaban puestos sobre los míos. Cuando caí en cuenta de la situación cerré mis ojos y comencé a corresponderle ése beso robado, pero a la vez pedido implícitamente. Se trataba de un beso suave pero exigente al mismo tiempo, se sentía tan bien que deseaba parar el tiempo por un instante, para que aquel momento fuese eterno. Su lengua comenzó a acariciar mis labios como pidiendo permiso para pasar, ante el gesto, yo entreabrí mi boca dispuesta a profundizar ése delicioso y cálido beso. Luego de varios segundos, nos separamos por la falta de aire. Él me miro y con una sonrisa ladeada me demostraba un aire de victoria. Yo me encontraba perdida en algún lugar de sus bellas lagunas ámbar.

− ¡Sakura!, ¡Sakura! –Fueron esos gritos los que me trajeron a la realidad. Era Tomoyo que se dignaba a aparecer en el momento no más adecuado− Lamento interrumpir, pero necesito decirte algo.

Me disculpe con Shaoran y me arrimé a mi amiga para saber que la traía tan preocupada y algo histérica.

−Dime Tommy, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?

−En resumidas palabras, mi ex novio está en el bar –Agachó la mirada con cierta preocupación.

−Y dime, ¿por qué razón tardaste tanto en regresar? –Algo no concordaba.

−Sabes que no soy capaz de mentirte, y siendo sincera, me quedé a conversar con él –ésta vez lo dijo como escondiéndose.

Y lo que ocurría es que Tomoyo había tenido una relación un tanto tóxica con un chico que no terminaba de desaparecer por completo de su vida. Innumerables fueron las rupturas y las reconciliaciones de esa relación, que siempre terminaba de la misma forma: una Tomoyo lastimada. Algo así como un círculo vicioso, del cual ella salía cada vez más y más herida. Y desde el momento que nos hicimos amigas, yo siempre estuve ahí, para escucharla, para consolarla, para aconsejarla, simplemente con mi hombro dispuesto a recibir sus lágrimas. Estaba harta de que aquel tipo se burlara así de sus sentimientos y la botara o engañara despreocupadamente. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había aconsejado alejarse de ése sujeto, pero el amor es ciego y yo era consciente de que la última decisión siempre la tomaba uno mismo sin importar cuánto te hayan hablado los demás.

Pero pese a ser una _amiga compresiva_ no podía evitar la rabia que sentía por las malas decisiones de Tomoyo, y respondía siempre tratando de ser sutil, después de todo no era su culpa _estar enamorada._

− ¿Cuántas veces habremos tenido ésta charla?, te explique una y otra vez las razones por las cuales te conviene alejarte de ése sujeto –le dije resignada− pero dime, ¿qué fue lo que pasó ahora?

−Me crucé con él en el momento que venía del baño para encontrarme contigo –comenzó a contar− él me saludo y yo lo imité, fue cuando me tomó de la mano y me invitó a bailar, lo cual acepte. Todo continuó bien, hubo risas y hasta hubo besos –esto último lo dijo apenada− le dije que iría por un par de cervezas para continuar la noche, con lo cual estuvo de acuerdo. Fui a la barra y en cuanto regresé al lugar donde habíamos estado bailando, él ya no estaba –su voz comenzó a dificultarse− lo busqué por varios sitios del bar, hasta que lo encontré en la pista de fumadores muy acaramelado con otra mujer –por fin soltó sus lágrimas− obviamente me di vuelta y me fui sin mas, sin hacerme notar y sin reclamar nada.

No necesitaba que Tomoyo continuara con su historia o me diera más detalles, ahora entendía además por qué cargaba con dos latas de cerveza entre sus manos y un aire de tristeza rodeando a toda su persona. Por mi parte, todo el efecto del alcohol se fue y me tomé muy seriamente mi papel de amiga dispuesta a manejar la situación.

−Tommy, lo mejor va a ser que nos marchemos. Te invito a dormir ésta noche en mi departamento –No soportaba la idea de imaginarla sola y llorando hasta que amanezca.

−Está bien Saku, acepto tu propuesta –esbozo una sonrisa− y en serio lamento interrumpir tu preciado momento con el guapo joven que conseguiste.

−"Conseguiste", lo dices como si de una cosa se tratara –Lo dije remarcando las comillas con mis manos. Ambas reímos ante el comentario.

−De todos modos te ordeno que le pidas su número de teléfono para no perderlo de vista, realmente está como quiere.

Reí con lo último –Está bien, no te preocupes –y me dirigí a donde Shaoran.

No se había movido de su lugar, y al parecer tampoco había tratado de inmiscuirse en la charla con mi amiga. Nuevamente me senté a su lado.

−Lo siento Shaoran, pero tengo que irme –y en su cara se dibujó un gracioso mohín.

− ¿En serio?, pero apenas nos estábamos conociendo –de verdad, si no cambiaba esa expresión iba a modificar todos mis planes.

−Lo sé, pero mi amiga tiene un problema sentimental y yo no puedo simplemente ignorarla –Me lamenté.

−Entiendo, creo. Entonces tendré que contentarme con el hecho de que al menos pude besarte.

−Me encantó nuestra charla, y también ése beso –volvió el color a mis mejillas−. Adiós Shaoran –dije sin mas.

−Adiós, linda Sakura –y me regaló una hermosa sonrisa con esto último.

Regresé al encuentro con mi amiga y le hice una señal de que podíamos retirarnos. Una vez fuera del bar hicimos señas a un taxi para dirigirnos a mi departamento y allí compartir lo que restaba de la noche entre risas y charlas confidentes de amiga a amiga.

Una vez en mi habitación y sin aparentar ningún deseo por dormir, Tomoyo me hizo la pregunta que yo tanto imaginaba y sabía que en algún momento largaría.

−Dime Sakura, ¿qué ocurrió en el pub con ése bombonazo que conociste?, eres una pilluela, apenas te dejo sola y ya haces de las tuyas –ambas soltamos una carcajada con esa última idea.

−Tuvimos una charla muy amena, pero lo mejor de todo fue que me besó, sin rodeos –mi amiga comenzó a aplaudir y chillar de la alegría, muy exageradamente, como solía expresarse.

−Con lo linda que eres, era de esperar que cayera ante tus encantos –me dijo para hacerme sentir apenada con ése comentario− Me imagino que ya tienes su número telefónico –esto último fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Ciertamente, no había pasado por alto el detalle de pedirle su número de teléfono, la verdad es que me acobardé en cuanto al pedido. Porque sí, en algún momento todo el alcohol se evaporó de mi cuerpo con la confesión de mi amiga y su historia, y yo simplemente volví a ser la Sakura precavida y meditadora. Y visto y considerando que Shaoran no mostró ningún tipo de interés en mantener el contacto conmigo, yo no podía denigrarme ante él y quedar como una desesperada rogando por un teléfono. Sí, yo y mi maldito orgullo.

− ¿N-no? –lo dije como dudando y esperando el reproche de mi amiga.

− ¡¿Q-QUÉ?! ¡¿Sakura te volviste loca?! –se ahogó en un grito que seguro resonó en todo el edificio. ¿Les dije que mi amiga suele ser un tantito exagerada?

* * *

 **Les presento aquí, el primer capítulo de mi primera historia ¡apenas comienza! Espero con ansias tener algunos reviews. Desde ya, muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron su tiempo en leer. ¡Saludos gente linda!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, yo solo los tomé prestados para narrar éste FanFic, el cual es de mi exclusiva autoría.**

 **Capítulo II**

 **En búsqueda del novio para Sakura**

Aparcamos mi Mercedes fuera del local donde concretaríamos nuestro preciado almuerzo de los sábados. Tomoyo y yo habíamos tomado la costumbre de compartir el almuerzo de cada sábado en un restaurante de la ciudad, de alguna manera, esto caracterizaba nuestra amistad.

" _Grand Kitchen Tokio"_ se podía leer arriba de una elegante puerta vidriada que nos invitaba a adentrarnos al lugar. Había pasado exactamente una semana desde aquella salida con mi amiga, donde unas copas de más nos hicieron pasar por variadas emociones repartidas a lo largo de una sola noche. Como las apuestas, los acuerdos y los tratos eran un tema para tomarse bastante a pecho en nuestra amistad, hoy yo tenía que cumplir mi parte y correr con los gastos que implicara la comida. No tendría cara si quisiera haber desmentido que había pasado un buen momento aquella noche y me había divertido a lo grande, como hacía mucho tiempo no solía hacerlo. Porque sí, efectivamente fue eso lo que pasó y no hacía falta ser genio para concluirlo.

Los pedidos ya habían sido hechos y esperábamos pacientes la llegada de los deliciosos platillos a la mesa. Tomoyo no había sacado ningún provecho de la situación, abusándose y pidiendo los platos más caros y extravagantes de la carta, para mi suerte. Lo ordenado no se alejaba de lo típico, ya que siempre solíamos concurrir a aquel modesto restaurante de la ciudad.

Entre unas copas de vino iniciamos nuestras charlas de siempre, hablando sobre trivialidades, el trabajo, y alguno que otro chisme renacido en la semana. Porque pese a ver a mi amiga casi todos los días y compartir almuerzos en horas de trabajo, el sábado al mediodía era un momento sumamente especial.

−Dime Sakura, ¿qué tal el nuevo gimnasio al que comenzaste a asistir hace un par de semanas? –me preguntaba al momento en que una camarera depositaba los despampanantes platos en nuestra mesa.

−Bastante bien, es mucho más cómodo que el anterior, al que solía ir.

− ¿A qué te refieres con "cómodo"? –remarcando esta última palabra.

−Hmm, cómodo en varios aspectos diría yo –me tome mi tiempo para explicar mi respuesta− por ejemplo, el salón es mucho más amplio, con variados aparatos, duchas y vestidores –mi amiga dibujaba una graciosa y pequeña "o" con sus labios− pero lo principal de todo, es que asisten en su mayoría sólo mujeres.

− ¡Vamos Sakura! Tú siempre tan tímida. Así va a ser muy difícil que conozcas al digno hombre de ti.

−No asisto al gimnasio con ánimos de conocer hombres –rodé los ojos al momento que decía esto− solo quiero mantener mi estado físico.

−Lo que digas, pero al menos cuéntame, ¿tienes un bonito y formidable instructor en tus clases? –definitivamente ése comentario me puso como un tomate, y mi amiga lo notó, por lo cual soltó una risita.

−Sí, mi instructor es bonito, también formidable si así quieres llamarlo, pero no está en la lista de cosas que me interesen.

−Está bien pequeña Sakura, no voy a seguir atosigándote con mis preguntas que sé que te incomodan –y dicho esto sonrió− pero ¿Hubo algún nuevo suceso que quieras contarme, surgido de tus clases de _crossfit_?

−Nada relevante, simplemente conocí a una chica un tanto alocada, pero con buenas intenciones por lo que pude apreciar.

− ¿cómo se llama? Quizás la ubico.

Tomoyo llevaba muchos más años que yo viviendo en Tokio, después de todo ella cursó secundario y preparatoria allí. Era un año mayor que yo, y actualmente vivía en un modesto departamento que su madre le había regalo al graduarse de Diseñadora de Modas. Yo en cambio, me mudé a esa gran ciudad cuando comencé mis estudios en la universidad. Adquiriendo, con la ayuda de mi padre y mi hermano, un pequeño pero acogedor departamento, en el que aún continuaba residiendo. Así fue como abandoné mi natal Tomoeda. En los primeros años como universitaria, me aboqué casi por completo a mis estudios. Hasta que, con el propósito de alivianar los gastos de mi familia, decidí buscar un empleo propio. En primera instancia conseguí trabajo como camarera en una cafetería, nunca me quejaría de aquella primera oportunidad. Además, fue mi jefa, en aquel entonces, quien me dio aviso de la vacante como ayudante en la editorial, ella conocía muy bien cuál era la carrera que yo cursaba en la universidad. Y así fue como presenté mi Curriculum y, quizás milagrosamente, corrí con la suerte de ocupar ése cargo perfecto para un primerizo.

−Su nombre es Arimi Koishikawa, aunque es algo menor que nosotras, y es modelo según me estuvo contando –largué la información que conocía.

− ¿Modelo? ¿Tienes idea a qué agencia pertenece? –Tomoyo conocía parte de ése círculo social por razones obvias de su trabajo.

−No estoy segura si lo habrá mencionado en algún momento –lo dije recordando con una sonrisa de preocupación, por todas aquellas veces en que me pregunté si sería posible que Arimi tenga un botón de pausa oculto en algún lugar de su cuerpo−. Esa chica realmente habla demasiado.

−Entiendo… Sakurita, pienso que tú también podrías ser modelo –de nuevo su gesto simpático que denotaba tranquilidad y a la vez seriedad en sus palabras.

− ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡Tommy, sabes perfectamente que yo no estudié tal cosa!

−Sé que eres recibida de la carrera de periodismo Sakura, yo me refería a que lo tuyo es simplemente innato, y podrías tomarlo como una actividad extra –lo decía con un brillo en sus ojos−. Además yo sería muy feliz de poder diseñar las mejores prendas para ti.

−Tomoyo… tú ya diseñas prendas para mí –le respondí rodando los ojos y sujetando mi cabeza con una mano.

−Claro que sí, ¡y me encanta!, pero me refería a diseños listos para lucir en una pasarela –la conmoción en las palabras de mi amiga desbordaba−. Prométeme que lo pensarás.

−Está bien, lo pensaré –le respondí en un suspiro de resignación. Y seguido a esto, la vi festejando con pequeñas palmaditas que denotaban su emoción.

Y así concluyó el almuerzo, pasando por un delicioso postre, y sí, terminando en una Sakura que desembolsaría el dinero suficiente para pagar el total de la cuenta. Valió la pena.

* * *

¿Cómo era posible que ésta muchacha hablara tanto y al mismo tiempo levantara pesas con diez kilos de cada lado? Yo apenas podía coordinar mi respiración, y eso que cargaba con algunos kilogramos menos que ella.

− ¿Sabes Sakura? Me simpatizas demasiado, pienso que eres una persona muy agradable –dijo luego de finalizar un extenso monólogo que no estaría segura si podría repetirlo con lujo de detalles.

−Yo también pienso tal cosa de ti Koishikawa –le sonreí, al mismo tiempo que dejaba el pesado elemento en el suelo.

−Ya te dije que puedes llamarme por mi nombre –lo decía con una expresión de fingido fastidio.

−Lo siente Arimi, tienes razón, ya habíamos acordado llamarnos por nuestros nombres –y esto en realidad fue cosa del primer día en que la conocí− será cuestión de costumbre.

−Tardas bastante en adquirir una costumbre –rió con el comentario− te conozco hace semanas y yo te llamo Sakura desde el primer día.

−Lo siento –dije agachando la cabeza. Ello solo sonrió como dando a entender que el tema tampoco merecía una disculpa.

Arimi Koishikawa era una joven de 20 años que aparentaba ser un tanto inmadura y con un ego demasiado crecido, quizás el hecho de ser modelo colaboraba con acrecentar esto último. Tenía el cabello rubio, largo y lacio, al parecer le dedicaba bastantes horas en la peluquería; su ojos eran color celeste agua, aunque no estaba segura si lo que traía eran en realidad unos pupilentes; su piel era blanca pero con un leve bronceado, aunque a leguas podía notarse que no era natural ni tampoco producto del sol. En fin, una chica bastante reconstruida para su edad, pero no dejaba de resultar bonita. Además, era evidente que llevaba algunos años trabajando su cuerpo en el gimnasio, y habían dado sus buenos frutos por cierto, sus piernas estaban bien torneadas y sus glúteos tonificados, su físico era puras fibras y su abdomen bien marcado. Sus pechos quizás eran unos implantes porque a mi parecer, aunque no resultaban exagerados, eran perfectamente redondos y levantados, no sería raro que se haya hecho un retoque. Yo no era de las mujeres que se desarmaban por criticar a otra con la apariencia como la de ella, quizás por ello había decidido tomarme como una aliada y a la vez presa de sus largos monólogos.

−Si mal no recuerdo, me dijiste que eres Jefa de edición en la revista _J Magazine_ –Ahora nos dirigíamos a concluir la rutina con unas especies de sogas o tensores.

−Sí, y tú me dijiste que eres modelo.

−Exacto, y en un par de semanas la agencia _Models Inc._ mandará un grupo de chicas, entre ellas yo –dijo remarcando esto último con emoción−, para hacer una serie de fotografías de la nueva colección de la temporada _Spring/Summer_ –reí ante el estilo que le daba al decir tal cosa en otro idioma.

−Eso es estupendo, no dudes en buscarme cuando estés dentro de las instalaciones de la revista –le dije con una gran sonrisa− No olvidaré mencionárselo además a una gran amiga, ella es la principal encargada de los diseños de moda y fotografías.

− ¿De verdad? ¡Wow, Sakura! Soy tan afortunada de haberte conocido.

Pasamos a elongar luego de los ejercicios y por último a las duchas y vestidores. Definitivamente Arimi no se había callado ni un solo segundo, en los que hilvanaba palabra tras palabra. Incluso mientras tomábamos una rápida ducha, me hablaba casi gritando para que la oyera desde un cubículo a otro. ¡Qué mujer! Y es que en verdad no era mala, pero había algo en ella que no me cuadraba, quizás en ocasiones resultaba sonar algo hueca, y otras un tanto vanagloriosa o egocéntrica. Pero por alguna razón la tenía pegada como lapa cada vez que iba a tomar mis clases en el gimnasio.

−Sak, ¿Puedo llamarte así cierto? –Asentí sin remedio−. Dime, ¿tienes novio? −Ahora resultaba ser que la mayoría de las personas se preocuparían por mi triste vida amorosa.

−No, tampoco creo tener tiempo para tener uno.

Soltó una carcajada ante mi comentario –Lo dices como si se tratara de tener una mascota a quien dedicarle tiempo −y hasta yo reí con tal suposición−. No es necesario estar atosigándose a cada momento, solo es cuestión de organizarse y hacerse espacios en los cuales puedan verse.

−Sí, tal vez, pero por el momento tampoco tengo a nadie con quien corresponder –y sonreí apenada.

−Eso no es problema, mi novio tiene un amigo que podría hacer una excelente pareja contigo –pude notar en sus expresiones cómo empezaba a planearlo todo−. De hecho es muy apuesto, si no fuese porque es el amigo de mi novio, estoy segura que no lo hubiera dejado pasar –sonrió con cierto aire de malicia.

¿Lo habría dicho en sentido de broma? No es que sea pecado mirar las amistades de tu pareja y apuntarlas en tu escala de belleza, pero de ahí a fantasear y además comentarlo abiertamente frente a una persona que ni siquiera es de tu absoluta confianza, creo que tal vez sonaba un tanto desubicado. Pero lo tomé con la mayor gracia que pude, por eso esbocé una sonrisa forzada con una gotita en mi frente.

−No es necesario Arimi.

−Claro que lo es, de hecho ya mismo le voy a mandar un texto a mi novio, y así hacer los planes para éste mismo fin de semana –y mientras decía esto sacaba su teléfono para escribir el famoso mensaje, evidentemente.

− ¿No crees que sea un tanto apresurado? Apenas es lunes –Ninguna buena excusa venía a mi mente para impedir el extraño plan.

−De ningún modo, cuando menos te das cuenta ya es viernes, además de éste modo impedimos que ellos hagan algún plan diferente –cómo era posible que hablara y escriba el texto a la vez−. Dime, ¿te parece bien éste sábado?

−Bueno, no tengo nada para el sábado, así que supongo que estaría bien –Aún dudaba de aquello en lo que me estaba metiendo.

−Perfecto. Iniciamos la misión "En búsqueda del novio para Sakura" –sonaba bastante cómico, pero por lo visto ella hablaba en serio y se lo estaba tomando muy a pecho.

En serio, ¿en qué locura me acababa de meter? Es decir, con lo poco que la conocía podía notar lo alocada que era esta niña, y su novio quizás resultaba ser otro niño ególatra. Pero… ¡¿Qué?! ¡Y peor aun!, ¿qué tal si el famoso pretendiente era un chiquillo que apenas había cumplido su mayoría de edad? _"Ay Sakura, siempre piensas en los pequeños detalles un poco tarde"._

−Pero dime Arimi, ¿Qué edad tiene el amigo de tu novio? –Me aventuré a preguntarle con prisa, ya que ella se dirigía a la salida casi corriendo.

−No te preocupes por ello Sak –Lo dijo entre risas− Tengo que irme, mi novio me espera en la esquina ¡Adiós!

Tal vez al menos tendría la oportunidad de comprobar si su novio era un chiquillo como yo me estaba imaginando, por eso comencé a juntar mis cosas y meterlas en mi bolsa con bastante apuro. Hice lo que pude, pero cuando salí del local no divisé a Arimi hacia ninguna dirección, y tampoco tenía idea a qué esquina se habría dirigido. No tenía caso, no podría constatar si mis suposiciones eran correctas. Ya estaba metida en la rara misión que la propia rubia había denominado "En búsqueda del novio para Sakura", y solté una carcajada para mí misma ante lo gracioso que sonaba ése título.

* * *

−De verdad Sakurita, ¿puedo ir a filmarte en esa cita a ciegas del sábado? –Insistía Tomoyo haciendo pucheritos mientras conversábamos en mi oficina.

Era miércoles, y a media mañana mi amiga había decidido pasar por mi oficina para preguntar cómo me encontraba. Y porque siempre terminaba contándole cada suceso de mi vida, le mencioné el raro plan en el que me había metido para el fin de semana.

−No es necesario grabar vergonzosos momentos de mi vida en un vídeo –me lamentaba.

−Quizás él termine siendo el hombre de tus sueños –rió con esto y yo la mire con una expresión levemente horrorizada en mi cara.

−Simplemente iré porque ya quedé en un acuerdo, y cumplo con mi palabra –lo dije seriamente− pero no tengo interés en conocer a ningún niño rico y mimado.

− ¿Y cómo sabes que se trata de un "niño rico y mimado"?

−Por la forma de ser que tiene Arimi Koishikawa, adivino la clase de gente con la cual se codea –expresé mis conjeturas.

Mi amiga rió con mi comentario –Ay Sakura, no deberías ser tan prejuiciosa.

¿Prejuiciosa yo? Sé que mi amiga no lo había dicho en tono de ofensa, pero esa palabra me caía como un balde de agua fría. Y es que siempre trataba de manejarme de la mejor manera en la vida, respetando a los demás y mostrando tolerancia hacia todas las personas, que por cierto nos caracterizábamos por poseer varios defectos. Definitivamente "prejuiciosa" era una palabra que quería eliminar de mi lista de cualidades, si es que realmente fuese una de ellas.

− ¿De verdad piensas que soy una prejuiciosa? –pregunté agachando la cabeza.

−Saku, no te lo tomes así, lo dije en tono de broma –me animaba Tomoyo con una sonrisa−. Además, ésta es tu oportunidad para conocer a un joven que te ayude a quitarte de tus cavilaciones a ése amor fugaz que viviste hace un par de semanas.

Tomoyo se refería a Shaoran Li, el chico castaño de profundos y hermosos ojos ámbar, el dueño de mis pensamientos de cada noche desde que había vivido aquel corto pero agradable suceso en un bar de Tokio. Y sí, no había podido olvidar lo ocurrido, tristemente no me era fácil tal cosa, y me martirizaba por no haberle pedido su número de teléfono para no perder el contacto.

− ¿cómo logras leer mis pensamientos? –Me limité a agregar.

−Somos amigas, y te conozco lo suficiente –Lo dijo regalándome una enternecedora sonrisa−. Y por el mismo motivo, yo también iré a la cita de éste sábado, ¡claro! Camuflándome en alguna mesa diferente pero no tan alejada.

−No hay caso contigo, definitivamente –ambas reímos−. Pero ni se te ocurra llevar tu cámara.

−Saku, por favor, si hasta pareciera que no me conoces.

Realmente era de vicio pedirle a Tomoyo que no hiciera tal cosa. Así que simplemente sonreí resignada ante las raras ocurrencias de mi amiga.

−Está bien Tommy, lleva tu cámara, tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo pasar desapercibida –y dicho esto, su sonrisa era de triunfadora.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal, mi querídisima gente? Estoy demasiado feliz por los reviews que recibí del primer capítulo. ME ENCANTA QUE SE COPEN, EN SERIO. Tengo que confesar, que con el primer rw que recibí (que por cierto fue de** _ **Euberoma**_ **) comencé a saltar de la alegría y emoción… por favor, entiéndanme, soy nueva en esto jaja. No voy a dejar de mencionar también a** _ **ELISA LUCIA V 2016**_ _ **;**_ _ **Sakurita136**_ _ **;**_ _ **kyouko87**_ **y;** _ **deahtz**_ **¡GRACIAS! En verdad, no podía contener mi alegría al leerlos. Voy a tratar de responder individualmente la próxima.**

 *****QUIERO PEDIR DISCULPAS*** si este capítulo les resulta un tanto tedioso o aburrido, y es que apeeeenas hay una mención de nuestro castaño favorito. Y sí, yo también lo extrañé horrores mientras escribía. Pero créanme, era necesario que sea así. Tal vez por eso no quise demorar más con éste capítulo, creo que no valía la pena la espera jaja.**

 **Una cosita más que quiero contarles, conseguí un trabajo (estoy DEMASIADO feliz)… Pero claro, ello implica que podrían haber retrasos para subir los capítulos, ¡PERO OJO! No se preocupen, no voy a abandonar la historia, es muy feo eso. De hecho yo también lo padezco seguido.**

 **Por último… ¿Quién será esa cita a ciegas de Sakura? Chan Chan Chaaan… ¡LO SABREMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! Jajaja**

 **¡Saludos gente linda!**

 **Flor.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, yo solo los tomé prestados para narrar éste FanFic, el cual es de mi exclusiva autoría.**

 **Capítulo III**

" **Pequeño Incidente"**

La semana transcurrió sin muchas novedades, a grandes rasgos podría contarles que Tomoyo se encontraba más emocionada que yo a medida que pasaban los días, y es que no hubo vez en que dejara de mencionar la extraña "cita a ciegas", hablando acerca de la ropa que usaría, el peinado y el maquillaje que llevaría, lo cual, obviamente, sería trabajo suyo. No tenía muchas opciones para objetarme, es decir, ninguna en realidad. Arimi, por su parte, no había querido largar ningún tipo de información en los días en que la vi en el gimnasio, siempre me repetía que lo dejara todos en sus manos; que pronto vería cuán lindo era "mi chico"; que prefería no darme nombres para así mantener el misterio y la sorpresa en el asunto; que sólo me preocupara por verme mucho más bonita de lo que ya lo era para el sábado; y así, cosas por el estilo.

Conté uno a uno los días, hasta que por fin llegó el dichoso en cuestión. Y no, no es que yo estuviera ansiosa, simplemente quería que pasara para que, tanto Arimi como Tomoyo, dejaran de sofocarme.

Ese día habíamos cancelado nuestro preciado almuerzo de todos los sábados, mi amiga decía que debíamos invertir la mayoría del tiempo posible en embellecerme para la noche, y además, reservar todas mis energías… ¿Energías?, ¿con qué propósito?, no estaba segura ni quería analizarlo.

En fin, pasado el mediodía, Tomoyo llegó a mi departamento, almorzamos juntas algo ligero y pusimos manos a la obra, como diría ella. Así que empezó por los tratamientos faciales, manicura y pedicura. No sabía que cargara con instrumentos tan variados, como si de un _Spa andante_ se tratara. Antes de llegada la tarde, y con una ducha _"relajante/descontracturante"_ de por medio, prosiguió con mi cabello, el cual era castaño y con un largo que sobrepasaba un tanto a mis hombros. Lo recogió a modo de media coleta, hizo unos bellos bucles en las puntas, y lo decoró con lindas hebillas que luego harían juego con mi atuendo ¡Fantástico! Ahora era el turno de mi maquillaje, Tomoyo sabía que yo prefería los colores sobrios, así que respetó ello. Por los tonos que usó, mi _make up_ resultó bastante ligero, pero perfecto, lo suficiente para resaltar mis grandes ojos color esmeralda. Pasadas las ocho, ya sólo faltaba mi atuendo: un vestido verde oscuro, ajustado, de mangas largas y espalda descubierta, cubriendo mis piernas hasta un poco más arriba de mis rodillas; un abrigo negro; y unas botitas de igual color. Ultimamos detalles con accesorios y cosas por el estilo, y nos encaminamos con prisa al automóvil de Tomoyo para abandonar mi edificio, ella me llevaría hasta mi lugar de destino.

−Sakura, luces realmente encantadora −comentaba mi amiga, satisfecha con su trabajo−. Si ése joven no cae rendido a tus pies, entonces dudo que sea humano.

−No exageres, además, te dije que no pretendo nada con todo esto −lo dije con tono indiferente.

−Claro, lo que tú digas −rió ella.

Aparcamos fuera del local con tan solo cinco minutos de retraso, eso era bueno proviniendo de mi persona. El Restaurante _Oriental Lounge_ era un lugar bastante lujoso, ya habíamos realizado nuestras respectivas averiguaciones días antes, cuando Arimi por fin me dijo el sitio que había escogido por concretar la cena, y es que necesitábamos una perspectiva del ambiente y la clase, para así, no errar con el vestuario.

Tomoyo se quedaría en el automóvil, dándome tiempo para entrar al lugar, posteriormente ella, con mucho disimulo, cogería una mesa para realizar su tarea de _espionaje y supervisión._

Los primeros nervios se apoderaron de mi cuerpo en el mismo momento que comencé a caminar sola hacia la entrada del local, fueron mis piernas las que empezaron a temblar. Apenas abrí la gran puerta que me daría paso a la estancia, mi vista se cegó por completo ¿Acaso yo habría llegado antes? No terminé de completar mi suposición porque, entre la multitud de tan sofisticada gente, pude divisar la cabellera rubia de Arimi, quien estaba sentada en una mesa algo alejada, junto a un gran ventanal de vidrio. Su posición la hacía quedar de frente a mí, mientras que los dos jóvenes que la acompañaban me daban sus espaldas. El asiento junto a Arimi se encontraba vacío, supuse que era para mí.

Finalmente ella logró localizarme, por lo que hizo unas señales con la mano. Yo, a paso lento, comencé a aproximarme adonde ellos, seguía nerviosa. Fue cuando la tuve a corta distancia que la saludé, y volteé para mirar a los hombres que la acompañaban. No estoy segura si podría escoger una palabra adecuada para describir mi expresión… ¿sorpresa?, ¿pánico?, ¿emoción?, quizás todo eso y más, al mismo tiempo.

¿Acaso el destino estaba tratando de hacerme pasar por una rara jugarreta? Y es que mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Delante de mí, uno de los dos jóvenes era, nada más y nada menos, que ¡el mismísimo Shaoran Li! ¡Sí!, el mismo hombre que se adueñó de mis pensamientos semanas atrás. Mi cara de estupefacción hacía una especie de competencia con la suya, y es que sus ojos ambarinos estaban abiertos como platos, peor o igual que los míos. Fue después de esos segundos en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, cuando empecé a carburar. Es decir, ¿acaso mi cita a ciegas se trataba de Shaoran? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había corrido con tanta suerte? No estaba segura si Tomoyo ya habría entrado al restaurante, pero de ser así, seguro se estaba riendo sola, con una expresión de picardía, como diciendo: _"te lo dije"._ Y es que ni yo podía creer cómo era posible que existiera un destino tan bondadoso. Un momento, yo debía fingir sorpresa, como si jamás hubiera visto a ése hombre, ni mucho menos besado ¡Ups! Me ruboricé al recordarlo.

La voz de Arimi me hizo salir por completo de mis cavilaciones.

−Muy bien, Sakura Kinomoto –lo dijo con pausa, como dando a conocer mi nombre y apellido− te presento a Eriol Hiragizawa -haciendo alusión al joven que los acompañaba. Era bastante apuesto, y no se trataba de un niño, como yo imaginé que sería el novio de Arimi, incluso parecía algo mayor que yo. Su piel era demasiado blanca, su cabello era negro con unas tonalidades azules y sus ojos haciendo juego, con este último color. Unos grandes lentes le daban un toque de misterio a su mirada penetrante. Lo saludé con un gesto cordial haciendo un movimiento de cabeza.

−Un placer conocerte Hiragizawa.

−Puedes llamarme Eriol, sin inconvenientes −y sonrió amablemente dicho esto−. El placer es mío, Kinomoto.

−Tú también puedes llamarme Sakura –le devolví la sonrisa.

Y ahora sí, el turno de _presentarme_ al hombre de mis sueños.

−Y él es Shaoran Li −prosiguió la rubia−. Mi novio.

" _¿P-perdón? ¡¿S-su qué?!"_ Sí, mis oídos habían escuchado demasiado bien ¡Me sentía tonta por hacer insulsas conjeturas tan rápido! Ahora entendía el por qué de la cara de Shaoran, no era de estupefacción, o quizás sí, pero mezclada más bien con algo de horror, mucho horror. Y así me sentía yo, horrible por la situación que estaba experimentando. Comprendí además, que mi cita a ciegas era el tal Eriol Hiragizawa, quizás en otra situación lo hubiese encontrado atractivo, porque lo era, y me habría contentado mucho con ello, pero la decepción por mis falsas ilusiones era demasiada, y por ende, no sentía ni el mínimo interés siquiera en conocerlo. Acto seguido, saludé al castaño, pero ésta vez con un gesto seco y una mirada fulminante.

−Mucho gusto Li −sí, sabía que lo estaba golpeando duro, y es que podía leer de algún modo su mirada y, notar además, su seño fruncido. Ni siquiera respondió, sólo hizo un movimiento de cabeza ¿Acaso no me diría que puedo llamarlo "Shaoran" en lugar de usar su apellido, como lo hizo el otro joven? Muy bien, entonces a partir de ahora, yo también sería "Kinomoto" para él.

−Bueno muchachos, como les decía −ahora hablaba Arimi−, ella es la linda de Sakura Kinomoto y, además, la cierta sorpresa que preparé −y guiñó un ojo a Eriol, con aires de complicidad.

Por mi parte tomé asiento en la silla vacía, trataría de disimular el _pequeño_ _incidente_. No, definitivamente no era posible sentirme cómoda, y no era simplemente por el hecho de las miradas asesinas que, de vez en cuando, me mandaba Shaoran Li, y es que además estaba ése sujeto, que con su profunda mirada azul me dedicaba sonrisas coquetas envueltas en señales de deseo, podría asegurar.

Shaoran se veía mucho más apuesto que aquella vez en que lo había conocido en el bar. Quizás se debía a las luces diferentes del restaurante, que no se comparan en nada a las coloridas y parpadeantes típicas de cualquier antro. Esta vez se encontraba vestido de una manera mucho más formal, con una camisa blanca, la cual llevaba sus dos primeros botones desprendidos, como un cierto toque negligente; sobre ésta traía un saco negro, bastante _sport_ ; y sus piernas bien formadas podían apreciarse, por fortuna, gracias a ese pantalón negro ligeramente _achupinado_. Definitivamente era un monumento a la belleza masculina. Su revoltoso cabello chocolate y sus bellos ojos ambarinos, me seguían pareciendo tan perfectos como la primera vez en que lo vi. Sólo su seño venía demasiado fruncido esta vez, y es que en nuestro primer encuentro todas sus facciones se encontraban sumamente relajadas, sin ningún atavío, tal vez solo era producto del whisky que estaba consumiendo. De cualquier manera me gustaba, todo de él me traía loca.

−Sabes Sakura, Eriol es oriundo de Inglaterra –Me comentaba la rubia como si tal cosa fuese a deslumbrarme− ¿verdad que eso es emocionante? –Yo simplemente sonreí, _"¿por qué me emocionaría con ello?"_.

Pasados unos minutos, y luego de ordenar la comida, con algo de disimulo volteé a inspeccionar el local, estaba buscando con la mirada a Tomoyo, que de seguro ya había reconocido a uno de los hombres que nos acompañaba, es decir, al castaño solitario de aquella noche en el _pub_. Mi amiga contaba con cierta suspicacia de la cual yo carecía, no se apresuraba a sacar conjeturas _obvias_ como la mía, ella analizaba con cautela y podía estudiar todo con su mirada, de esta manera siempre arribaba a conclusiones acertadas. Y sí, yo en cambio era una despistada, y ahora también, ilusa.

Efectivamente. Tommy había elegido una mesa en la cual yo pudiera darle la espalda, quizás para no incomodarme, aunque ¿acaso algo podría llegar a molestarme más que esta loca situación? Yo no lo creo. Hicimos una corta conexión con nuestras miradas, y es que se suponía que yo no había llevado _espías_ al lugar. Pero en aquellos escasos segundos, mi amiga me demostró en su rostro solo angustia y preocupación. Claro, ya había notado el _pequeño_ _incidente_.

−Sakura, voy a tomarme el atrevimiento de decirte que luces preciosa esta noche –era el pelinegro quien me hablaba.

−Muchas gracias –Me limite a responder con bastante pena y las mejillas sonrojadas. Y como en un acto-reflejo miré a Shaoran, el cual estaba demasiado tenso y con el seño fruncido. Casi no había emitido palabras en toda la noche, salvo para ordenar su comida y hacer uno que otro comentario demasiado breve.

−Cariño ¿Te sucede algo? –esta vez Arimi se refería a su novio, el cual solamente negó con la cabeza.

−Creo que tu noviecito necesita que lo atiendas muy bien esta noche –dijo Eriol, acompañando lo dicho con una sonrisa burlona.

Inevitablemente sentí una especie de celos ante ése comentario, tanto fue así que no me contuve un leve carraspeo, que por suerte pasó desapercibido en la mesa. Aunque estoy segura de que Shaoran pudo notarlo, porque en ése momento me dirigió su mirada, con alguna extraña expresión, no podría asegurar lo que intentó decirme con ella. Quizás si tuviese los dotes de la gran Tomoyo Daidouji no me sería tarea difícil. Pero era Sakura Kinomoto, la despistada.

−Arimi nos contó algo acerca de tu profesión como periodista, que trabajas para una importante revista –Eriol intentaba mostrar interés en mí−, veo que conseguiste bastantes logros siendo aún tan joven, ¿qué edad tienes, Sakura?

−Veinticuatro. Pero a decir verdad, estoy próxima a cumplir los veinticinco, el primero de abril para ser exacta.

−O sea que dentro de casi un mes tendremos un cumpleaños que festejar – _"¿tendremos?"._

−No sé con certeza si haré algo –lo dije en un tono algo bajo−. Y dime, ¿qué edad tienes tú?

La pareja que nos acompañaba simplemente escuchaba la conversación, _"o la encuesta diría yo"_. Milagrosamente Arimi estaba callada, algo me decía que en su mente se sentía satisfecha, pensando que, al mejor estilo de Cupido, había logrado formar una pareja. Pero lejos estábamos de ello, o al menos yo. Por su parte el castaño pretendía mostrarse indiferente todo el tiempo ante los intercambios de palabra ente el pelinegro y yo.

−Cumpliré veintiséis años, el próximo veintitrés de marzo – se podía notar su entusiasmo−, es decir, es aun más próximo que el tuyo, y aprovecho este momento para decirles –Ahora se dirigía a todos− que los tres están invitados a la gran fiesta que daré, apenas confirme el lugar les daré aviso.

− ¡Genial, adoro completar mi agenda con fiestas y salidas nocturnas! –exclamaba la rubia con mucho ímpetu. Por lo visto yo también debería comenzar a organizar la fiesta que apenas me enteraba que daría.

Al parecer, esa noche el tiempo se había dedicado a pasar con el mismo ritmo que llevaría una tortuga, y es que las manecillas de mi reloj pulsera parecían estar congeladas en el mismo lugar. Los platos ya vacíos apenas habían sido retirados de la mesa, y yo rogaba porque la velada se diera por terminada con ello. Realmente era demasiado pedir.

−¡Jovencita! –Eriol llamaba la atención de la camarera que nos estaba atendiendo− ¿Podría traer la carta de postres? –a lo cual, la muchacha asintió.

Ni siquiera pude objetarme. Arimi ya había elegido una porción de tarta de almendras, y el inglés una de _Cheesecake_. Y aunque Shaoran y yo nos negamos a ordenar algún postre, terminamos por pedir una copa de _mousse_ de chocolate y una rebanada de pastel de fresas, respectivamente para cada uno.

Y así, milagrosamente, la cena fue concluyendo. Podría reunir una serie de datos interesantes entre todo el discurso que se ocupó de dar la rubia, porque sí, era ella quién se encargaba de aportar datos referidos a los dos jóvenes presentes. Aunque Eriol se veía bastante entusiasmado por participar también de la conversación, no así Shaoran, que pareció odiar todo y a todos en lo que fue la velada. Pero, de toda esta locura, me enteré que el castaño era oriundo de Hong Kong y llevaba varios años viviendo en Japón; los dos hombres se habían conocido en preparatoria, y continuaron como compañeros en la universidad, en la carrera de _Administración de Empresas;_ Shaoran Li era el único heredero de la gran empresa que se atribuía a su familia; Hiragizawa actualmente era su socio y gran inversionista; y la noticia que seguramente más me socavó, fue darme por enterada que el noviazgo de la pareja que nos acompañaba había comenzado alrededor de cinco meses atrás. ¿Por qué me pesaba tanto tal hecho? La respuesta es obvia, hace dos semanas atrás yo simplemente había sido una _zorra_ , que se tomó el atrevimiento de besar a un hombre que poseía novia. Sí, tal vez el _"zorro"_ en realidad fue él, pero yo no dejaba de sentirme culpable por ser partícipe de aquel juego.

Terminada esa última parte de la cena, nos levantamos para abandonar el local. Yo estaba ansiosa por llegar a mi departamento y, una vez sola, maldecir a los cuatro vientos por mi mala suerte.

Nos encaminamos los cuatro hasta el automóvil de Shaoran, y es que él se ofreció a llevarnos a todos. Las miradas de Eriol se clavaron punzantes en mi vestido, más bien, en mis piernas. Cortésmente abrió la puerta trasera del vehículo e hizo una reverencia para indicar que pasara. Acto seguido, él tomó asiento a mi lado, aunque demasiado pegado diría yo.

El castaño pidió indicaciones de mi dirección para dejarme a mí primero. En cuanto llegamos a mi edificio, el inglés, abiertamente, ofreció permanecer conmigo el resto de la noche ¿Qué pretendía?, yo me quedé boquiabierta intentando darle la negativa en una forma sutil, pero alguien se adelantó.

− ¿No te parece que estás siendo demasiado atrevido y desubicado? –bufó Shaoran con el seño muy fruncido. Qué les parece, el señor noviecito y roba besos estaba hablando de qué cosas se consideraban inapropiadas. Irónico.

−Lo siento Eriol, ya habrá tiempo para seguir conociéndonos en otra salida − ¿Qué acababa de decir? O sea, le estaba dando a entender que quería repetir otra cita con él, yo y mi bocota que no es capaz de decir simplemente NO.

Pude notar que Shaoran se tranquilizó solo un poco ante mi respuesta, y Arimi por su parte, se emocionó al escuchar mi indirecta forma de decir que quería reiterar el encuentro. Lo cual, evidentemente, no era cierto.

El pelinegro se despidió de mí amablemente sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, la pareja también me envió un saludo desde el auto. Bueno, creo que el castaño me saludo. O al menos eso quise creer. Por fin podía regresar a mi tan ansiado departamento, mi espacio personal, mi lugar privado en el mundo.

* * *

Pasaron varios minutos en los que yo me encontraba ensimismada en mis pensamientos, meditando lo que había sido mi noche e imaginando al _destino_ como si fuese una persona. Es que seguramente estaría desarmándose de la risa a causa de la extraña jugarreta por la cual me había hecho pasar. Con esas mismas palabras lo había definido yo en un principio, aunque mi idea de "jugarreta" tenía un final feliz, con Shaoran como mi cita a ciegas y repitiendo el beso de aquella vez. Notablemente todo fue al revés.

El timbre del departamento sonó sobresaltándome en ése instante ¿Quién sería a estas horas? Atendí con voz temerosa pero me tranquilicé al escuchar que se trataba de Tomoyo, quien seguro venía a confirmar el papelón sucedido hacía apenas unas horas.

En cuanto atravesó la puerta, ella me dio un fuerte abrazo, y yo inevitablemente había comenzado a soltar las primeras lágrimas hasta estallar en un llanto. No estaba segura por qué razón lloraba, o quizás sí. El problema es que no me parecía un motivo para hacerlo, aunque la tristeza me invadía hasta lo más profundo y no podía impedirlo. Continué descargándome en el hombro de mi amiga.

Una vez que logré tranquilizarme, la miré a los ojos, y ella me regaló una bella sonrisa que solo demostraba calma, la cual yo ahora necesitaba. Sus palabras de consuelo llegaron.

−No te sientas mal Saku –corría mis lagrimas con uno de sus pulgares, como en una caricia− todo tiene un sentido en esta vida, las cosas no pasan simplemente porque sí.

−Solo fui la zorra que usó para reírse un rato de mí, ése fin de semana.

−Yo no creo que sea así, además, pude ver en sus expresiones que cargaba con demasiada angustia o preocupación.

Ya no quería continuar con esa conversación, así que simplemente asentí a lo dicho. Tomoyo tenía un sexto sentido que no podía pasarse simplemente por alto, quizás había algo de cierto en sus palabras, pero por el momento yo quería olvidar el tema y esperar a que fuera un nuevo día, _"como si un nuevo día anularía todo lo pasado… pff"_

* * *

 **Bueno… como se los prometí a algunos de mis recientes seguidores, hoy sábado, aquí lo tienen: el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Al fin llegamos al punto clave de todo lo que será esta locura. Espero que sea de su interés y no dejen de leerme. Y no se preocupen, ya les devolví a Shaoran nuevamente jajaja.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por los rw que recibí con la actualización del capítulo II, quiero hacer mención especial de** _ **"Pao"**_ **quien me había dejado algunos reviews anónimos que recibí en mi e-mail. Con eso me di cuenta que no tenía activada la opción para que los anónimos aparezcan. Perdón, soy nueva en esto jaja, pero ya está solucionado. Me encanta que te cope la historia y que me dejes tu rw.**

 **Gracias** _**kyouko87, ELISA LUCIA V 2016, hikari115, Pao**_ **y todo aquel que ocupo su tiempo en leer aunque no se animó a escribir nada. En fin, gracias por seguir esta loca historia y por hacérmelo saber.**

 **¡Saludos gente linda!**

 **Flor.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, yo solo los tomé prestados para narrar éste FanFic, el cual es de mi exclusiva autoría.**

 **Capítulo IV**

" **Luces muy bonita esta noche"**

−Tomoyo, tengo algo que decirte −buscaba el modo adecuado para que sonara de la mejor manera−, sucede que me invitaron a una fiesta éste viernes.

− ¿Y por qué tanta preocupación Sakurita? Eso es genial.

−No sé si te parecerán geniales ciertos _detallitos_ –sonreí nerviosa.

−Hmm… Adelante, te escucho –pese a su aire de desconfianza, la amatista se mostraba tranquila.

−En primer lugar, la fiesta es de Eriol Hiragizawa –ni siquiera pude continuar debido a la interrupción estrepitosa de mi amiga.

− ¿Q-qué? ¡Sakura, me dijiste que te alejarías de todo ése embrollo!

Y sí, con suerte habrían transcurrido dos semanas desde la desastrosa cita a ciegas. Mentiría si dijera que había podido ya superar todo lo ocurrido, ciertamente era imposible quitar de mi cabeza al guapo de Shaoran Li, quien, alguna vez me había besado con pasión. Una fuerte opresión en el pecho era lo único que sentía al recordar ése episodio ¿En serio yo pensaba que todo iba ser tan fácil? Es decir, que milagrosamente una _casi desconocida_ lo elegiría como mi pretendiente, ¿así nada más? Mis esfuerzos por olvidarlo parecían ser en vano, más aún cuando recibí el mensaje de un número desconocido invitándome a una fiesta. Era de suponer que se trataba de Eriol, y que Arimi le había facilitado el hecho de contactarse conmigo. No podía negarme, ya que la rubia se empeñaba en rogarme que asistiera cada vez que nos veíamos en el gimnasio. Tal es así que, en respuesta, le dije a Eriol que iría, pero con una condición.

−Lo sé, pero con el hecho de tener que ver a la alocada de Koishikawa cada semana, me es difícil alejarme del tema –me lamenté, no estaba diciendo mentiras.

−Entiendo Saku −me decía mi amiga con más calma−. Y dime, ¿qué otros _detallitos_ querías mencionarme?

−Quizás éste no te agrade demasiado −escondí un poco mi rostro−. Le dije a Eriol que iría, siempre y cuando pueda llevar a una amiga conmigo, o sea...t-tú.

Esperaba que su reacción fuera de descontento, pero al contrario de ello, me sonrió amablemente. −Si necesitas que te acompañe, por mí no hay problema ¿En serio tanto drama por eso? –rió la amatista.

−Lo sé, quizás yo soy la única que se hace problemas cuando la invitan a la fiesta de un desconocido −reí avergonzada refregando mi nuca.

−Pero dime, ¿por qué necesitas que vaya contigo?−inquirió ella.

−Piénsalo, yo solo conozco a Koishikawa, "Li" y Hiragizawa –enfatizando las comillas con mis manos−. La parejita puede ponerse melosa en medio de la noche –largué algunas rabietas–, y Eriol seguro estará con sus diferentes invitados ¿Piensas que todo eso sería agradable para mí?

−No, claro que no −me dijo con cariño−, por supuesto que cuentas con mi presencia Sakurita.

− ¡Perfecto! Me siento mucho más tranquila –lancé un suspiro de alivio.

−Pero ni te pienses que yo no tengo condiciones con respecto a todo esto.

− ¿Hoe? −la miré sin entender.

−Me dejarás elegir tu atuendo para la fiesta, maquillarte y peinarte, claro −y unas estrellitas brotaron de sus ojos.

− ¡Ay Tomoyo, eso ya ni siquiera es necesario que me lo preguntes! −le dije rodando los ojos y con una gotita en mi frente−. Lo tengo por asumido −Y mi amiga soltó una carcajada ante mi respuesta.

* * *

Tommy como siempre había llegado a mi departamento con bastante anticipación, como lo hacía cada vez que decidía _jugar conmigo al salón de belleza_. El día anterior habíamos visitado un centro comercial en busca de lindos atuendos para la ocasión, claro, esto fue por convencimiento de la amatista. De las compras realizadas, yo opté por un vestido corto, color blanco, con un escote corazón y base acampanada, era muy delicado y juvenil. Tomoyo, en cambio, escogió un conjunto de dos piezas, top y pollera, en un tono azul marino.

Ya estaba lista, solo esperaba que mi amiga terminara de cambiarse. Cuando la vi aparecer en la sala no pude dejar de admirarla. Era una mujer hermosa, por fuera y por dentro. Tenía el cabello largo y negro como el ébano, sus ojos eran grandes y de un bello color violáceo, siempre tenía pintada en su rostro una sonrisa llena de ternura, bondad y maternalismo, era esbelta y bien formada. Yo rogaba porque conociera un hombre que la correspondiera verdaderamente y la hiciera muy feliz, como se lo merecía.

−Luces preciosa Tommy −le dije admirándola.

−Como siempre tú también amiga, con ese vestido pareces una princesa.

Ciertamente amaba mi vestido nuevo, y aunque no era una persona con el ego por los cielos, me sentía muy bonita esa noche. En mi cabello llevaba algunas pequeñas trenzas que adornaban mi peinado, y mi maquillaje era de sombras oscuras, para resaltar mis verdes ojos.

−Muy bien, un poco de brillo labial y listo.

A continuación nos dirigíamos a buscar un taxi. Ambas teníamos pensado beber algo en la fiesta, así que ninguna quería asumir la responsabilidad del _conductor designado_.

Eriol había decidido celebrar su cumpleaños en su propia casa, más bien, en su caserón. No estoy segura cuántas hectáreas abarcaría, pero tenía un parquizado enorme donde se concentraba la fiesta.

Nos encaminamos hacía la multitud por un largo sendero de piedras. Sentía la brisa nocturna chocando en mi rostro, la primavera apenas había arrancado, por ello, el frescor del invierno aún permanecía.

En el patio se habían montado dos grandes carpas blancas, que albergaban a todos los invitados, quienes ya habían comenzado a disfrutar de la fiesta. Inevitablemente comencé a buscar a Shaoran con la mirada, sí, no podía quitar mi loca obsesión con él. Fue en cambio, cuando divisé a Eriol que se abría paso entre la multitud para recibirnos y saludarnos.

−Que grato es tenerte aquí Sakura, bienvenida.

− ¡Feliz cumpleaños Eriol! Déjame presentarte a mi amiga –y di unos pasos atrás, para dejarla adelante–. Ella es Tomoyo Daidouji.

−Mucho Gusto Daidouji −y tomó su mano depositando un beso en el dorso. Podría jurar que vi un sonrojo en ella.

−El gusto es mío, feliz cumpleaños Hiragizawa.

−Llámame Eriol, ¿de acuerdo?

−En ése caso, también debes llamarme Tomoyo −y entre sus sonrisas, yo me quedé viendo el intercambio de palabras de ese par.

−Sakura, tu amiga aún no ha llegado –esta vez, el inglés se dirigía a mí ¿Pero de qué amiga estaba hablando? Tardé unos segundos hasta que comprendí.

−Ohh... te refieres a Arimi – _"ella no es mi amiga",_ pensé _–._ Descuida, con Tommy nos uniremos a la fiesta.

−Adelante, espero la disfruten –y nos abrió paso para adentrarnos a la muchedumbre.

Ciertamente no me interesaba demasiado que la rubia aún no haya llegado, pero algo me hacía cierto ruido en mi interior, y no, no era la música del lugar, sino que ello implicaba que Shaoran tampoco se encontraba allí y, por lo tanto, aún no tendría la dicha de verlo ¿Por qué quería verlo? _"¿Acaso eres masoquista Sakura?"._

Nos aproximamos a la improvisada barra de tragos, y antes de abrir siquiera la boca para pedir algo, un _bartender_ nos miró y nos dijo:

−Tengo algo ideal para ustedes –y tomó lo necesario para preparar unos vistosos batidos de colores−. Un _daiquiri_ de fresa y otro de durazno, para las señoritas –dijo guiñándonos un ojo.

Agradecimos al simpático joven por los deliciosos tragos y nos dispusimos a bailar en lo que sería la pista. No pasaron muchos minutos, cuando una chillona voz me sobresalto, casi tiro mi bebida al suelo.

− ¡Sakura, eso se ve delicioso! ¿Por qué no me esperaste para comenzar la fiesta? –era Arimi, claro, y mientras decía esto movía sus caderas de modo exagerado "al ritmo de la música".

−L-lo siento, no pensé que te molestaría –y ella rió porque yo siempre me tomaba a pecho todos sus reclamos− ¿Acaso no viniste con tu novio? – _"¿Sakura, no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea Shaoran?"_.

−Claro que sí, pero se fue a saludar a unos amigos ¿Me esperan aquí por un momento?, vuelvo enseguida.

Efectivamente la rubia apareció luego de algunos minutos y, tanto Tomoyo como yo, quedamos perplejas al ver lo que traía. Cargaba con dos enormes _baldes_ , ambos repletos, uno contenía una bebida color verde, y el otro una roja.

− ¡Ahora sí, daremos inicio a la noche! –vociferó de tal manera, que varios presentes voltearon a mirarla.

No estoy segura en qué momento el contenido de esos recipientes comenzó a descender hasta acabar por completo. Es decir, Tomoyo y yo apenas probamos unos vasos para no despreciar, el resto había sido consumido por ella. Bailaba de una forma muy exagerada y provocativa cuando el alcohol ya había hecho su efecto. Me pareció sumamente raro no ver a Shaoran con ella en lo que llevaba la noche, aunque por el espectáculo que su novia se estaba montando en estos momentos, dudo que el castaño haya querido siquiera mostrar la cara.

Llegado el momento en que Arimi no podía mantenerse más, se acercó a mí para decirme -o más bien balbucearme- algo al oído:

−S-Sakura, m-me acompañas al baño, p-por favor –me decía con dificultad. Y sin decir más, nos apresuramos al mismo.

Realmente se encontraba en un pésimo estado, hasta parecía desvanecerse. Tanto fue así, que le pedí a Tomoyo que fuera en busca de Eriol.

El inglés no tardó en aparecer, y al ver el estado de Arimi, que por poco se desmayaba, nos ofreció un cuarto de invitados para que se recostara. Así lo hicimos, guiados por él dentro de esa enorme mansión. Escasos fueron los minutos que tuvimos que esperar para que la rubia se quedara relajada y luego dormida. Salimos de la habitación y volvimos adonde la fiesta. Noté que Eriol y Tomoyo charlaban muy amenamente, tanto que yo había quedado un poco desplazada, por lo que decidí apartarme. Creo que ni siquiera lo notaron.

Me separé de la multitud, el parquizado de aquella casa era enorme. Pude divisar en algún rincón, junto a una piscina, una _hamaca de jardín_. Se veía un tanto solitaria, pero decidí acercarme. Apenas tomé asiento, perdí la mirada en algún punto lejano y me sumergí en mis pensamientos, hasta que poco después una voz me trajo a la realidad.

−D-dime… Kinomoto, ¿ella se encuentra muy mal?

Yo reconocería esa voz masculina sin siquiera voltearme a verlo, pero lo hice para comprobarlo. Era él, Shaoran… ¿Es que acaso no sabía decir "hola"?

−Antes que nada ¡Hola Li! –repliqué con molestia−. Y con respecto a Koishikawa, se quedó dormida, pero si quieres te indico dónde está para que puedas ir a verla.

−No te preocupes, no vine hasta aquí por eso –dijo acongojado.

− ¿Y entonces por qué viniste? –pregunté intentando sonar molesta y cortante.

− ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? –ignoró mi pregunta.

Tal vez el hecho de tenerlo sentado a escasa distancia me traería cierto _déjà vu,_ y no me parecía una buena idea, pero yo no había comprado ese espacio así que no podía negarle. Simplemente asentí. En mi mente daban vueltas todos los reclamos que hace tiempo tenía pensado mandarle, no estaba segura por dónde empezar, por lo que él se adelantó a hablar.

−Sé que piensas que soy un idiota, y tal vez sí lo soy. También piensas que aquella noche solo jugué un rato contigo –una opresión en el pecho llegó a mí al escucharlo con sus propias palabras−, pero quiero que sepas que no fue así. Existe un motivo, pero dudo que puedas comprenderlo.

− ¿Por qué? ¿Tan enredada resulta ser tu mentira, que piensas que no soy capaz de entenderla? –largué con molestia.

−Yo no digo mentiras –frunció el ceño con esto.

−Besar a una chica estando de novio con otra, eso también es mentir Li. Es más, me mentiste a mí y también a ella, por lo tanto, es doble mentira.

−A ti no te mentí, nunca me preguntaste si tenía novia _–"_ _está bien, en parte lo que decía era cierto"._

− ¡Ah, que bien te excusas!, pero dime ¿Acaso ocultar la verdad, no es mentir? –con ello no podría jactarse.

−Odio las mentiras, pero odio aun más que me traten de mentiroso –comenzó a levantar el tono de voz− no me provoques, Kinomoto.

¿Cómo era posible que este hombre fuera tan atractivo? De nuevo usaba esas camisetas ajustadas que le sentaban a la perfección. Y es que él era eso, era perfecto. Yo hacía todo lo posible por no comerlo con la mirada, debía fingir indiferencia. Y es que realmente me era una tarea difícil.

−Entonces, según tú, yo no tengo derecho a estar enojada.

−Muy bien, te voy a explicar el motivo, si tanto gustas –y yo me dispuse a escucharlo−. Esa noche Arimi había terminado conmigo, se podría decir que sin ningún motivo.

− ¿Se podría decir? –Interrumpí.

−Sucede que tuvimos una pequeña discusión el día anterior, pero yo no creo eso haya sido la causal que detonara todo, por eso la expresión –y se dispuso a continuar con su relato−. El punto es que yo decidí salir a despejarme aquella noche, no pensaba salir a buscar mujeres, si eso es lo que acaba de cruzarse por tu mente. Pero de repente tú apareciste, y me dejé llevar por tus encantos –con esto último pude notar en él un sonrojo−. No me estoy justificando, simplemente dando una explicación a lo ocurrido –y agachó su cabeza.

−Es decir, entonces una simple pelea con tu pareja equivale a decir ya que eres _el soltero de la noche_ , según tu relato, claro –expresé en tono irónico.

−No fue "una simple pelea", ella me dejó ¡Definitivamente! Hasta me lo dijo bastante claro –bufó como si me rogaba que creyera ello−. Además, ya te dije que no era mi plan salir a buscar mujeres.

−Como sea Li, tan grande fue su pelea que nuevamente son la pareja feliz –y me mandó una mirada punzante al decirle esto.

−Te dije que no entenderías nada –largó de una manera que apenas logré escucharlo.

−De igual forma, te advierto que yo no soy ninguna zorra que se pasea por fiestas y bares buscando hombres en pareja.

−Eso ya lo sé, tonta –me dijo con una carcajada.

−Eres un idiota Li –bufé.

− ¿Sabes? Al comienzo de esta charla me preguntaste por qué vine y ciertamente, más allá de la explicación, también sentía la necesidad de decirte que luces muy bonita esta noche –lo soltó sin siquiera mirarme a la cara. Eso me dejó completamente perpleja.

Ni siquiera pude articular una respuesta, porque tan silencioso como había llegado, se levantó de la hamaca y se marchó. Sin decir nada, solo se fue y desapareció de mi vista. Nuevamente estaba sola, pero esta vez, con muchos más pensamientos por acomodar.

* * *

Era lunes por la mañana y me encontraba en mi oficina revolviendo mi cajón en busca de un abrochador ¿Dónde lo habría metido? Estaba tan concentrada en ello que por poco di un salto cuando escuché sonar mi teléfono. Miré la pantalla y vi la llamada entrante de Eriol Hiragizawa. Atendí.

− _buenos días Sakura, espero no ser inoportuno con mi llamada._

−buenos días Eriol, no te preocupes, en realidad no estaba haciendo algo sumamente importante −dije al momento que visualizaba el abrochador que había estado buscando.

− _Dime, estimada Sakura ¿tendrías un tiempito libre para ir a almorzar conmigo, hoy?_ _–_ y yo simplemente quedé atónita pensando que el inglés no había entendido mi desinterés por él −. _Oh, pero no me mal entiendas, necesito charlar contigo, no es en plan de cita –_ dijo como leyendo mis pensamientos.

−Está bien, puedo hacerme un tiempo, dime a qué hora y en qué lugar.

Diez minutos antes de la hora acordada, me encontraba camino a " _Kaikaya"_ , un pequeño restaurante con una muy buena cocina japonesa. Al entrar al local, Hiragizawa ya se encontraba ahí, en una mesa apartada de la entrada. Lo saludé cortésmente y tomé asiento en frente suyo.

−Y bien, ¿de qué querías hablarme? – cuestioné luego de ordenar la comida.

−Primero que nada, tengo una pregunta para ti −lo decía serio− ¿Tú no tienes absolutamente ningún interés conmigo, cierto?

−Siendo sincera, yo opino que eres un chico muy gentil y además… −me interrumpió sin dejarme continuar.

−No estoy pidiendo explicaciones extrañas −rió–, simplemente es una respuesta de "sí o no".

−En ese caso... n-no, no estoy interesada en ti como algo más que un amigo −dije cabizbaja.

−No hay de qué preocuparse Sakura −dijo sonriendo-. Pienso que podemos ser muy buenos amigos- Y yo me contenté al escuchar esto, y es que su presencia y su mirada ya no me ponían incómoda.

El almuerzo avanzó muy bien, compartiendo trivialidades, chistes bastante malos por parte del inglés, comentarios sobre su pasada fiesta de cumpleaños, pero por sobre todo, muchas risas que hicieron ameno aquel encuentro.

Ya habíamos pagado la cuenta y nos dirigíamos a nuestros respectivos trabajos nuevamente.

−Eriol, tu casa es enorme, más bien es una mansión −le dije al recordarla.

−En realidad es de mis padres, aunque ellos permanecen más tiempo en Inglaterra, vienen de vez en cuándo. Pero déjame decirte una cosa –rio−, en realidad yo vivo en un departamento.

− ¿Hoe? −no estaba comprendiendo.

− ¿No Crees que vivir solo en una casa gigante sería extremadamente triste y aburrido? −ambos reímos con ello− Sakura, déjame preguntarte una última cosa antes de despedirnos −asentí con una sonrisa.

− ¿Podrías ayudarme a conseguir una cita con tu amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji?

" _Ahora sí... ¡¿HOE?!"_

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos mis queridos seguidores! Yo aquí, nuevamente, reportándome el día sábado como dije a algunos que lo haría. Espero que el capítulo que les traigo hoy sea de su agrado.**

 **Quiero aclarar que muchas veces uso palabras o expresiones que son comunes en mi país, por lo general las escribo con letra cursiva. Por ejemplo, no sé si en todos los lugares le llaman "hamaca de jardín" a esa especie de sillón para dos personas, que tiene mecedora y una especie de techito de lona… en fin, pueden preguntar cualquier duda que les surja en la lectura.**

 **Bueno… dicho esto, ahora quiero contar algunas cositas de mí, para quien se interese. Soy de Argentina, tengo 25 años y soy graduada universitaria de la carrera "Contador Público Nacional". Así es, soy contadora. Y como verán, mi profesión está muy lejos de la redacción, la literatura y esas cosas. Sin embargo amo escribir, no sé si lo hago bien o mal, pero es un hobbie para mí. Aunque nunca me animé a narrar, siempre fui más de la poesía y cosas por el estilo. Mi segunda gran pasión es el dibujo, de hecho, apenas tenga algún tiempo de sobra voy a hacer un** _ **fanart**_ **para esta historia.**

 **En fin, basta de mí. Me gustaría saber de ustedes también y lo que opinan de este fic. Anímense a dejarme un rw ¡Me encantan!**

 **Gracias por leerme.**

 **¡Saludos gente linda!**

 **Flor.**


	5. Chapter Special

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, yo solo los tomé prestados para narrar éste FanFic, el cual es de mi exclusiva autoría.**

 **Capítulo extra**

" **Especial Shaoran Li"**

Voy a hablarles un poco acerca de la chica que conocí hace algunas semanas y, además, aprovecharé para contarles pequeñas anécdotas que se relacionan con ella misma.

Fue cuando la vi por primera vez en aquel bar, tan linda, tan dulce, tan seductora, tan... tan Sakura. Sí, ese es su nombre. Sakura Kinomoto, la mujer que se robó mis suspiros a partir de la noche en que tuve la dicha de conocerla.

Había salido a despejar mi mente, la cual se encontraba aturdida, incluso literalmente. Y es que tener por novia a una chillona de primera les aseguro que no era tarea fácil. Ése mismo sábado Arimi Koishikawa, había decidido terminar conmigo, sin ningún motivo aparente. Mentiría si les dijera que estaba deprimido por aquel hecho, a decir verdad, tenía muchos pensamientos desparramados por mi cabeza. Pero para que entiendan ello tendré que desviarme un poco del tema. Luego continuaré con la historia sobre mi bella castaña favorita.

Como les decía, Arimi Koishikawa era mi novia, desafortunadamente. Quizás la culpa de ello la tenía Eriol Hiragizawa. Sucedió allá por octubre, cuando los primeros fríos otoñales se hacían notar en Japón. El inglés sugirió ir a tomar unos tragos, según decía, una fuerte bebida blanca nos haría pasar el frío del cuerpo. Perdimos la cuenta con las copas, sumando a esto la mezcla de licores que hicimos. Fue en nuestro peor estado mental cuando la rubia se hizo presente.

Cualquier hombre quedaría deslumbrado a simple vista con semejante mujer, de curvas para el infarto y unos faroles celestes por ojos. Y yo, siendo "cualquier hombre", también contaba entre ese grupo de enfermos depravados. Quizás había perdido un poco mis malas mañas de mujeriego promiscuo, pero aún así era débil y no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad tan buena como ésta en cuanto se me presentaba.

Sabía que Arimi Koishikawa era la única hija de Taiki Koishikawa, el mejor amigo, socio, mano derecha y casi hermano de mi difunto padre. Tras el fallecimiento de Hien Li, me había convertido en el único heredero de las empresas que pertenecían a mi familia y, apenas cumplí la mayoría de edad, mi madre se desligó de todas las responsabilidades que le competían a ella, dejándome al mando de la fortaleza. Como era de suponer, Koishikawa pasó a ser uno de mis más importantes socios, gran inversionista y pilar fundamental para la empresa.

Su hija siempre me había atraído físicamente, aunque no haya tenido la oportunidad de tratar con ella. Sin embargo eso no importaba demasiado, estaba como quería y ello despertaba mi instinto masculino.

−A que no te le animas −dijo el inglés desafiante.

Tenía bastantes copas de más encima ¡Por supuesto que me animaría! Ni siquiera me importaba que se tratara de la hija de un gran socio.

Realmente no tuve que esforzarme mucho, fueron un par de palabras las suficientes para tenerla rendida a mis pies. Como era de suponer, terminamos enredados entre las sábanas de la cama, en mi apartamento. Fue un sexo bastante intenso, de esos que no sería mala idea repetir. Y así lo hicimos.

Continuamos viéndonos y en cada encuentro concluíamos encamados y sin dar tregua. Tal vez sucedió en la cuarta vez de hacerlo, cuando hubo un intercambio de palabras en el medio:

−Sh-Shaoran, desde s-siempre soñé contigo-o −dijo con la voz entrecortada a causa de mis embestidas–. Y-yo te amo.

Algo debí haber balbuceando yo en ése momento, en lo que menos pensaba era en emitir palabras, pero estoy seguro que no le dije que también la amaba. Sin embargo ella volvió a hablar:

− ¿Quieres s-ser mi novio, Sh-Shao?

−Sí-de-acuerdo −respondí a una velocidad increíble. No me era posible ser tan comunicativo en un momento como ése.

Estaba consciente que había asentido y nunca imaginé que las palabras de la rubia hubieran sido tan serias. Y es que tan pronto como -extrañamente- se oficializó esa relación, Arimi corrió a contárselo a su padre.

Tengo que admitir que durante los dos primeros meses la idea no me había resultado tan mala. Hacía un tiempo que traía la idea de sentar cabeza y dejar la loca vida del alcohol y las mujeres a un lado, para así dedicarme de lleno a mi trabajo, el cual merecía suma responsabilidad. Pensé, además, que sería bueno hacerlo teniendo a una linda compañera a mi lado, y es que seguía encontrando en ella a esa mujer atractiva y feroz en la cama. Sin embargo, pasado este tiempo, llegó el acumulo de sus malas cualidades. Era bastante hueca, egocéntrica, vanagloriosa, soberbia y, excesivamente, malcriada. Sin contar que su voz se volvía más y más chillona con el pasar de los días. Estaba metido en un verdadero lío.

El asunto no era para nada fácil, y es que Taiki Koishikawa se encontraba realmente orgulloso de su nuevo y adorado yerno. Yo simplemente no podía hacer ningún mal movimiento en el tablero, cualquier paso en falso desembocaría en la empresa y no me lo perdonaría. No era cosa de, sencillamente, dejarla y ya. _"Maldito Eriol y sus grandes ideas"_.

* * *

Dicho todo esto, y aclarado el asunto de mi infortunio, retomaré el objetivo de mi relato: Sakura. Sin duda alguna se trataba de la mujer más bella que había visto. Esa noche en el bar se acercó inocentemente a entablar una charla conmigo, pude notar que traía algunas copas de más, al igual que yo. Aunque me encontraba lo suficientemente bien para recordar todos y cada uno de los detalles que me habían vuelto loco.

Su hermoso cabello castaño estaba recogido aquella noche, dejando libre su fino cuello que moría de ganas por comer lentamente a besos. Sus ojos eran verdes como dos esmeraldas que deslumbraban por completo mi ser. Tenía la nariz respingada y unos rosados labios carnosos. Su piel era blanca y parecía cremosa, definitivamente quería que mi boca muriera en cada parte de su cuerpo ¡Uff!, y hablando de su cuerpo... era endiabladamente sexy. Traía una minifalda negra mostrando sus bellas piernas torneadas, sus senos no eran grandes ni pequeños, simplemente un tamaño que parecía el ideal. Su cintura, sus caderas, su trasero... todo en ella estaba perfectamente distribuido.

− ¿Se te ofrece algo? –fue lo primero que atiné a decir, maldiciéndome por la posibilidad de ahuyentarla ante lo tajante de mis palabras. Muy al contrario, me enseñó esa sonrisa angelical y perfecta, para luego responderme.

−Simplemente te vi y me pareció una buena idea iniciar una charla contigo.

−En ése caso, creo que no me voy a negar −ahora sí, estaba dispuesto a no echarlo a perder−. Me llamo Shaoran Li, ¿y tu nombre es?

−Soy Sakura Kinomoto, tienes unos ojos muy bonitos Li –su comentario me tomó por sorpresa, pero fue su desliz para dejar a la luz que no se encontraba con todos sus cabales. Sonreí por lo gracioso que me pareció su sonrojo.

–A decir verdad, tus ojos también son bonitos, el verde es mi color preferido −dije sin mentir. Al parecer logré incrementar el ardor que ya había en sus mejillas, lo que me pareció tierno

–Muchas gracias, y dime, ¿simplemente viniste solo a éste bar? –preguntó para dar inicio a la charla.

−Sí, tan simple como eso, supongo que necesitaba despejarme –me limité a responder. Es que sí, mis pensamientos habían estado divagando en el destino de la empresa de la familia, qué pasaría luego de que el padre de la rubia se enterara de la ruptura de la relación. No sabía cómo podía tomarlo.

−Y qué mejor que con unos tragos de whisky –dijo ella sonriendo.

−Y qué mejor q entablando conversación con una linda castaña de ojos verdes –me aventuré a agregar, sin temor a lo que pensara de mí. Aunque ella no pareció inhibirse ante tal comentario.

−Sí, tal vez es tu noche de suerte, no suelo aventurarme a iniciar conversaciones con extraños –agregó en un tono que yo encontré muy seductor.

−Comprendo, entonces mi noche de mala suerte, se convirtió en una de suerte ¡Qué afortunado soy! – agregué sin encontrarle mucho sentido a lo que estaba diciendo.

− ¿Puedo preguntar la razón por la que tu noche no venía con suerte? – indagó curiosa.

−Preferiría obviar esos detalles – simplemente pensaba que no valía la pena hablar nada sobre mi patética vida. Ella supo respetar mi espacio por lo que no hubo más preguntas sobre ello.

Decidí invitarle unos tragos de whisky, a lo cual ella aceptó. Aunque podría jurar que no le gustaba en absoluto, ya que sus expresiones eran de lo más graciosas al dar un sorbo a la bebida. A medida que transcurría la gustosa charla, yo no podía evitar mirar sus labios, para luego volver a sus ojos, otra vez a sus labios, y de nuevo a sus ojos... ¡Me estaba volviendo loco! La deseaba, la deseaba descontroladamente, por lo que no me contuve, algo convincente tenía que salir de esta mente un poco embebida en alcohol para poder hacerme de su boca.

−Sakura, ¿tienes novio? –dije sin poder contener ni un segundo más mi loco deseo por devorarla.

–No, desconozco el significado de esa palabra.

−Que bien, porque no sería correcto desear tanto un beso de una chica en compromiso –iba a hacerlo, la iba a besar. Lo tenía decidido, incluso lo haría antes de obtener una respuesta suya.

Tan seguro como estaba de mis actos, tomé su cabeza suavemente entre mis manos, una de ellas acunaba su nuca, mientras que la otra sostenía su mentón para no dejarle lugar a escapar de mi agarre. Cuando por fin logré el contacto con sus labios, una especie de electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo. Tardó algunos segundos en comenzar a corresponderme, pero me sentí plenamente satisfecho cuando lo hizo. Más aún cuando entreabrió su boca, como dando lugar a que mi lengua se diera paso hasta lo profundo. En algún momento, mi mano que sujetaba su barbilla había viajado hasta su fina cintura, aferrándola lo que más pude hacia mi cuerpo. Sus dedos se entrelazaban en mis cabellos, justo arriba de mi cuello. Era sencillamente deliciosa, y me estaba volviendo loco.

Tuvieron que pasar varios segundos para que la falta de aire lograra separarnos, para cuando lo hicimos, yo simplemente la miré, embobado y asombrado por lo que acaba de vivir hacía apenas unos instantes.

Fueron unos gritos que pronunciaban su nombre los que me sacaron del ensimismamiento. Una chica de pelo negro muy largo, con la piel de un color bastante pálido y extraños ojos violáceos, se hizo presente demandando a la bella castaña que yo acaba de besar.

−Shaoran discúlpame por un momento, por favor −dijo aún sonrojada−, en un momento estaré de nuevo contigo.

Se apartó para hablar con su amiga y yo decidí mantenerme al margen de lo que pasara entre ellas, sólo vi caras de preocupación en ambas, incluso algunas lágrimas, pero no era de mi incumbencia.

Sakura era en verdad un sueño y estaba seguro que esos labios podían volverse adictivos. No podía perderla de vista y dejar que simplemente se alejara de mi vida, la quería conmigo a como dé lugar.

Sin embargo, fuertes dudas llegaron a mi cabeza en ése momento ¿Y si tal vez ella no pensaba lo mismo de mí? Quizás me había correspondido el beso sólo a causa de las copas de más, tal vez si insistía en el asunto terminaba por hacerla sentir acosada. Debía calmarme, apenas la conocía y tenía que darle espacio.

Rato después, se hizo presente nuevamente ante mí.

−Lo siento Shaoran, pero tengo que irme –dijo con la cabeza gacha y yo sentí mi corazón quebrarse.

− ¿En serio?, pero apenas nos estábamos conociendo –atiné a decir sin ninguna buena idea que llegara a mi mente para retenerla.

−Lo sé, pero mi amiga tiene un problema sentimental y yo no puedo simplemente ignorarla –dijo lamentándose.

−Entiendo, creo. Entonces tendré que contentarme con el hecho de que al menos pude besarte –dije resignado viendo que era un hecho que se retiraría. Esperaba sólo una palabra de ella que me indicara su deseo de volver a vernos, sólo un mínimo indicio y yo la retendría por siempre en mi vida.

−Me encantó nuestra charla, y también ése beso –dijo cabizbaja, tratando de ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas-. Adiós Shaoran –soltó sin más y comprendí que no tenía intenciones de volver a verme.

−Adiós, linda Sakura –me limité a responder, regalándole la última sonrisa, aunque cargara con cierta amargura que no se debía al whisky, ni mucho menos a su delicioso beso. Simplemente tenía que asumir el hecho de dejarla ir.

* * *

Me encontraba de camino a un restaurante demasiado modesto y sofisticado, seguramente ella habría elegido aquel lugar, ya que le encantaba ostentar por el hecho de pertenecer a una familia adinerada. Habíamos recogido en el camino a Eriol Hiragizawa, mi amigo, quien sería el famoso pretendiente elegido para presentarle a la misteriosa amiga de Arimi. Ah sí, nuevamente estaba lidiando con la rubia.

Habían pasado algunos días, suficientes para que mi miserable vida vuelva a su condenada realidad. Es que Arimi había reaparecido apenas terminó el fin de semana, suplicando porque volviéramos a estar juntos. Fui demasiado cobarde para mandarla a volar, a mi cabeza llegaban dudas sobre la reacción de su padre y el destino de la empresa. Fue la razón para que la tuviera nuevamente a mí lado, pegada como lapa.

Llegamos al lugar y tomamos asiento, de manera tal que Arimi quedara de frente a la puerta para localizar a la desconocida cuando atravesara la misma, ya que aún no se había hecho presente. Seguro se trataba de otra alocada como lo eran todas sus amistades. Yo había sido convencido de asistir sólo por cansancio, y porque el idiota de Eriol se emocionó peor que chica con eso de la famosa cita a ciegas. Arimi no quiso decirnos su nombre, ni hablar demasiado de ella, es decir, referido a su apariencia. Sólo mencionó pequeñas cosas, como su profesión y el hecho de que la conocía del gimnasio.

Por poco se me cae la cara cuando la misteriosa muchacha había volteado hacia nosotros luego de saludar a la rubia. No podía contener mi expresión de horror y espanto a la vez ¿Acaso era posible que la cita secreta de mi amigo fuera la mismísima Sakura Kinomoto? Su rostro mostraba una estupefacción peor o igual que la mía, y no era para menos.

Salí del ensimismamiento cuando pasaron a presentarla, primero ante Eriol. Tenía deseos de molerlo a golpes cuando pude notar su cara de baboso retrasado, podía leer todos los pensamientos pervertidos que pasaban por su cabeza al ver a mi linda Sakura, tan fresca y tan inocente, aún de pie ante nosotros.

Cuando llegó el turno de presentarla ante mí, pude notar cierto brillo en sus ojos, como de ilusión o felicidad ¿Acaso el inglés habría causado eso en ella? Moría de celos de ser así. Pude ver su notable entusiasmo, sólo hasta que Arimi terminó de hablar. Su sonrisa se desdibujó y hasta pareció enfadarse con las palabras pronunciadas por la rubia.

−Mucho gusto Li −dijo con un tono punzante y mirada de desprecio. Sonaba raro el hecho de volver a escuchar que me llamara por mi apellido, como si de dos extraños se tratara. Quería desaparecer de allí. Ni siquiera fui capaz de emitir palabra alguna para devolver su saludo.

−Bueno muchachos, como les decía –retomaba la palabra _mi novia_ , sin percatarse de nada−, ella es la linda de Sakura Kinomoto y, además, la cierta sorpresa que preparé –dijo guiñando un ojo a Eriol, con lo que sentí que desfallecería por la ira y los celos.

−Sakura, voy a tomarme el atrevimiento de decirte que luces preciosa esta noche –escuché hablar al pervertido de Eriol. Tenía suerte de ser mi amigo, porque de otra manera, ya le habría partido la cara de un golpe. La castaña simplemente agradeció el cumplido, algo cohibida.

−Cariño ¿Te sucede algo? –me cuestionó Arimi.

−Creo que tu noviecito necesita que lo atiendas muy bien esta noche –dijo el inglés, quien se compraba, uno a uno, todos los números de la paliza que estaba a punto de rifar. Al parecer ya tenía un ganador.

Pero entre las risas de esos dos por el último comentario, pude escuchar el leve carraspeo de Sakura, quien tenía la cabeza gacha y una notable molestia ¿Acaso estaba celosa? Yo simplemente moría de ganas por secuestrarla y llevarla muy lejos de allí, explicarle con detalle el por qué de toda esa locura y pedirle que se quedara conmigo por siempre.

Solo deseaba que la pesadilla acabara pronto. Me sentí corroído por la vergüenza cuando Arimi hizo mención de que nuestro _noviazgo_ llevaba alrededor de cinco meses. Ella seguro pensaría que yo fui un completo descarado que la besó estando de novio. Toda la situación tenía un trasfondo, pero me era imposible explicárselo. Seguramente para esas alturas ya me odiaba.

Cuando por fin la desastrosa cena se dio por finalizada, me ofrecí para llevarlos a todos a sus casas. Antes de que subiera a mi automóvil, me detuve a mirarla nuevamente. Tal vez ya había olvidado lo hermosa que era la castaña, o quizás ahora podía apreciarla con mayor detalle. Sea lo que sea, no podía negar mi fuerte deseo por tenerla nuevamente entre mis brazos. Y es que ése vestido verde ajustado dejaba en evidencia sus perfectas curvas y sus estilizadas piernas torneadas. Nuevamente se veía endemoniadamente sexy.

Primero dejaría a Sakura en su destino, así que pedí la dirección para hacerlo de esa manera. Fue antes de que bajara del coche cuando el idiota de Eriol lanzó una proposición demasiado descarada.

− ¿Sakura, qué te parece si continuamos esta velada juntos? Me quedaré contigo un rato más −dijo mientras se bajaba tras de ella. No iba a permitir tal cosa por lo que me apresuré ante el silencio de la castaña.

− ¿No te parece que estás siendo demasiado atrevido y desubicado? –solté con enfado e indignación sin importarme lo que podría llegar a pensar cualquiera de los presentes.

Sakura pareció por fin reaccionar y lo rechazó de una manera demasiado diplomática, incluso dando a entender que estaba dispuesta a concretar una nueva cita con él ¿Acaso realmente quiso decir aquello? De cualquier forma me tranquilice un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Estaba enfermo de celos. Simplemente se despidió de todos y yo, una vez más, no pude mirarla a los ojos y saludarla como correspondía.

* * *

Nuevamente el destino quería que me cruzara con la castaña de mis sueños ¿Acaso estaba enamorado de ella? Y es que desde que la conocí no había podido sacarla ni un segundo de mis cavilaciones, se había adueñado por completo de mí. _"Pero... cómo puede uno estar enamorado de una persona a la que apenas conoce"._ Esta vez, el encuentro no sería sorpresivo como al anterior, ya que se trataba de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Eriol Hiragizawa y yo sabía a la perfección que ella también se encontraba invitada, incluso que llevaría a una amiga

Sin embargo, yo hacía lo posible por evitar cruzarme con su persona. Moría de ganas por verla, seguramente estaría hermosa como de costumbre, pero a la vez sentía como si un martirio golpeara dentro de mí al tenerla tan cerca sin siquiera poder tocarla. Por eso procuré mantenerme alejado toda la noche.

Sabía que Arimi estaba con ella, incluso me habían llegado rumores, por otros invitados, de que la rubia se encontraba dando espectáculos a causa del alcohol que había estado consumiendo. Por ello pensé que sería mucho más penoso siquiera aparecerme por allí.

Transcurrida gran parte de la noche, Eriol se acercó a mí tomándome del hombro por mis espaldas. Giré sobresaltado y lo vi, estaba con la amiga de Sakura, y pude reconocer que se trataba de la misma chica que había interrumpido nuestro preciado momento en el bar. Se acercó lo suficiente para decirme algo de manera que sólo yo escuchara.

−Arimi se quedó dormida arriba, Sakura ya no la acompaña, incluso creo que está sola en el patio, junto a la piscina –me dijo en un tono de complicidad−. Deberías ir.

Mi amigo era una persona muy perspicaz, que lograba notar a leguas todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. ¿Acaso mi interés por la castaña había sido evidente, con lo que él ya lo había notado? Ni siquiera me detuve a indagar cómo había acertado en ello. Simplemente asentí y me dirigí de prisa a donde estaría la mujer de mis sueños.

Efectivamente, allí estaba. Sentada en la hamaca de jardín, tan solitaria, ideal para ofrecerle mi compañía. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco muy delicado, en mi opinión le daba cierto toque seductor mezclado con inocencia, como era ella misma. Cruzaba esas piernas perfectas que me traían loco, miraba a un punto fijo, como perdida en algún pensamiento. Cómo deseaba que yo fuese parte de sus meditaciones. Tenía algunas trenzas que adornaban su hermoso cabello castaño; sus verdes ojos resplandecían más que nunca perdiéndose en alguna estrella en el cielo; sus labios estaban cubiertos por un brillo rosado que los hacía ver aún más carnosos. Parecía una auténtica princesa. Y yo simplemente la deseaba completa.

−D-dime… Kinomoto, ¿ella se encuentra muy mal? –pregunté de manera estúpida, sin siquiera haberla saludado. No había sabido con qué excusa arrimarme a ella.

−Antes que nada ¡Hola Li! –bufó molesta−. Y con respecto a Koishikawa, se quedó dormida, pero si quieres te indico dónde está para que puedas ir a verla –eso era lo que yo menos deseaba en ese momento.

−No te preocupes, no vine hasta aquí por eso –dije simplemente.

− ¿Y entonces por qué viniste? –inquirió con enfado.

− ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? –no iba a decirle que moría de ganas por tenerla cerca, respirar su delicioso aroma a fresas y perderme en sus bellas esmeraldas, por lo que ignoré su pregunta. Ella simplemente asintió. Yo consideré que era una buena oportunidad para darle alguna explicación con respecto a lo sucedido días atrás.

−Sé que piensas que soy un idiota, y tal vez sí lo soy. También piensas que aquella noche solo jugué un rato contigo –comencé a hablar−, pero quiero que sepas que no fue así. Existe un motivo, pero dudo que puedas comprenderlo.

− ¿Por qué? ¿Tan enredada resulta ser tu mentira, que piensas que no soy capaz de entenderla? –preguntó con fastidio.

−Yo no digo mentiras –bufé ofendido.

−Besar a una chica estando de novio con otra, eso también es mentir Li. Es más, me mentiste a mí y también a ella, por lo tanto, es doble mentira.

−A ti no te mentí, nunca me preguntaste si tenía novia _–_ comencé a levantar mi voz, ya que no toleraría que me tome como un hipócrita.

− ¡Ah, que bien te excusas!, pero dime ¿Acaso ocultar la verdad, no es mentir? –yo no había ocultado ninguna verdad, pero era muy complicado darle a entender cuál había sido mi situación.

−Odio las mentiras, pero odio aun más que me traten de mentiroso. No me provoques, Kinomoto –dije harto de que me acusara como tal.

−Entonces, según tú, yo no tengo derecho a estar enojada –replicó ella.

−Muy bien, te voy a explicar el motivo, si tanto gustas –de alguna forma, ella tenía que comprenderlo−. Esa noche Arimi había terminado conmigo, se podría decir que sin ningún motivo.

− ¿Se podría decir? –Me interrumpió bruscamente.

−Sucede que tuvimos una pequeña discusión el día anterior, pero yo no creo eso haya sido la causal que detonara todo, por eso la expresión –dicho esto, continué con mi relato−. El punto es que yo decidí salir a despejarme aquella noche, no pensaba salir a buscar mujeres, si eso es lo que acaba de cruzarse por tu mente. Pero de repente tú apareciste, y me dejé llevar por tus encantos –fue inevitable que un calor subiera por mi cara al confesarle aquello−. No me estoy justificando, simplemente dando una explicación a lo ocurrido.

−Es decir, entonces una simple pelea con tu pareja equivale a decir ya que eres _el soltero de la noche_ , según tu relato, claro –al parecer no había captado para nada mis palabras.

−No fue "una simple pelea", ella me dejó ¡Definitivamente! Hasta me lo dijo bastante claro –no encontraba el modo de decirlo todo de una manera más clara, y eso me superaba−. Además, ya te dije que no era mi plan salir a buscar mujeres.

−Como sea Li, tan grande fue su pelea que nuevamente son la pareja feliz –no tenía caso, no lo comprendería.

−Te dije que no entenderías nada –solté en medio de un suspiro resignado.

−De igual manera, te advierto que yo no soy ninguna zorra que se pasea por fiestas y bares buscando hombres en pareja –dijo levantando una ceja con enfado y cruzándose de brazos, expresión que yo encontré bastante cómica. Y es que jamás había pensado tal cosa de ella.

−Eso ya lo sé, tonta –le dije seguido de una carcajada.

−Eres un idiota Li.

− ¿Sabes? Al comienzo de esta charla me preguntaste por qué vine y, ciertamente, más allá de la explicación, también sentía la necesidad de decirte que luces muy bonita esta noche –confesé sin volver a mirarla, aunque moría de ganas por hacerlo.

Quizás ella me odiaba y pensaba las peores cosas de mí, no podía soportar tal cosa así que ante su silencio decidí retirarme y perderme de su vista.

Siendo sincero, espero con ansias que el _destino_ decida cruzarme de nuevo, por pura coincidencia o no, con Sakura Kinomoto, la mujer de mis sueños.

* * *

 **Y así, sin más, el nuevo capítulo para ésta historia. Como ya lo habrán notado, es diferente a los demás… y es que es Shaoran quien lo relata. Quiero aclarar que de éste tipo de capítulos habrán solo dos o tres, sucede que no es la idea de la historia, ya que es Sakura quien tiene la voz narradora todo el tiempo y nos cuenta cómo van sucediendo los hechos.**

 **Ah, y además -como también deben de haberse dado cuenta- la historia no avanzó absolutamente nada, sino que Shaoran nos retrotrajo un poco en el tiempo para contar cómo vivió las cosas desde su perspectiva, pero todo relacionado a Sakura. Quizás por ello no quería demorarlo más, en la próxima actualización veremos cómo sigue toda la cuestión. Así que no dejen de leerme y opinar al respecto.**

 **Saludos gente linda.**

 **Flor.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, yo solo los tomé prestados para narrar éste FanFic, el cual es de mi exclusiva autoría.**

 **Capítulo V**

" **Sorpresas tras sorpresas"**

− ¡Sakura, te traigo la última primicia que se anda rumoreando por el edificio! –entró mi amiga de forma agitada, vociferando en mi oficina.

−Cálmate un poco Tommy, y antes que cualquier primicia... −dije alzando una ceja– yo quiero saber cómo estuvo tu cita con Eriol.

Sucede que apenas me enteré que el inglés tenía cierto _feeling_ con mi amiga, decidí intervenir como quien realiza todos los papeles necesarios para concretar la unión. Y es que sinceramente me parecían ser tal para cual, dos personas que en definitiva debían estar juntas. Como era de esperar, en un principio la amatista se negó rotundamente, hasta que poco a poco terminó por confesar que a ella también le agradaba Hiragizawa. " _No de diga más",_ pensé. Y es que ello me dio el pie para convertirme en Celestina.

−Ay Sakurita, Eriol es todo un caballero −dijo con ilusión en su rostro−, era de esperar que el encuentro sea perfecto.

Tomoyo intentó relatarme -de algún modo- lo sucedido, y yo me dispuse a escucharla:

"Concretamos la cena en un fantástico restorán de cocina francesa, llamado _Le Chateau de Pierre Berteau_ , ubicado aquí, en la misma ciudad de Tokio. Ordené en base a sus sugerencias, ya que me comentó acerca de su vida en Europa y sus frecuentes viajes a Francia, más precisamente a París. Es un hombre demasiado culto, conocedor de distintas culturas e idiomas. Compartimos varios gustos en lo que respecta al género literario, incluso me mostró fotos de su enorme biblioteca, en su casa de Inglaterra y comentó que, si yo lo deseara, estaría encantado de llevarme a conocer la residencia europea. Más allá de toda su faceta intelectual, es todo un ocurrente, con un sinfín de chistes por contar, me reí hasta que la panza comenzara a dolerme".

−Mm, creo que sé a qué clase de chistes te refieres –dije interrumpiendo−, y en mi opinión son bastantes decadentes –ella soltó una pequeña carcajada con esto.

−Sin embargo –agachó la mirada–, tú sabes que yo aún no puedo sacar por completo de mi vida a Spinel Sun –agregó refiriéndose a su ex novio.

−Es que ése hombre va a terminar enfermándote por completo –repliqué con molestia−. Créeme Tomoyo, el amor no se parece en nada a esa tortura que vives con él.

−Lo sé, pero aún así es complicado –se lamentó.

−No te preocupes amiga, yo siempre estaré contigo para lo que necesites −nos fundimos en un cálido abrazo con esto−. Pero prométeme que vas a intentar al menos conocer a Eriol Hiragizawa.

−Lo prometo Saku –respondió con una sonrisa.

−Eso me gusta. Y ahora sí, cuéntame la famosa primicia –largué ansiosa.

−Ah pues bien, verás… –por alguna razón comenzó a hablar en un tono más bajito− se dice que por las instalaciones del edificio hay dos ingenieros en diseño gráfico, que darán capacitaciones al personal de la revista durante tres meses.

− ¿Y eso qué tiene de especial? −interrumpí confundida y rascando mi cabeza.

− ¡No me dejas terminar Sakura! –dijo soltando una carcajada−. Sucede que hay un revuelo de mujeres por todos los pisos y pasillos, al parecer se trata de dos hombres bastante guapos −comentó entre risitas.

−Los hombres simplemente son de lo peor −bufé al recordar mi mala experiencia con el castaño que había conocido semanas atrás−. Por el momento no estoy interesada en conocer a ninguno.

−Lo que tú digas −dijo saliendo de mi oficina, agitando su mano como burlando a mi comentario–. Nos vemos luego Saku.

Retomé mis tareas en cuánto quedé sola. No pasó mucho tiempo en el que reuní una pila de reportes que debía llevar a otro piso. Los cargué como pude, tratando de mantener el equilibrio, en verdad se hacía difícil. Estaba cerca del destino deseado y ya comenzaba a cantar victoria por no haber tirado todo aquello al suelo, causando un literal _"papelón"_. Fue apenas después de pensarlo cuando me trastabillé con algo, o más bien con alguien.

Todas las hojas que llevaba volaron por los aires, para desparramarse por completo en el piso. Pero más grande era mi sorpresa al ver a esa persona en frente mío.

−¡Yukito! −exclamé emocionada– Cuánta alegría verte ¿Qué haces por aquí?

−Pequeña Sakura −dijo él con su tierna sonrisa en el rostro–, estaba muy ansioso por toparme contigo, no me esperé que fuera de esta manera –y ambos reímos.

Yukito Tsukishiro era el mejor amigo de mi hermano, y también el gran amor platónico de mi infancia. A la edad de once años había decidido -por fin- declararme ante él. Me rechazó de una manera muy sabia, exponiéndome que el cariño que yo sentía hacia él, era más parecido al que sientes por un familiar, distinto al amor verdadero que llega con aquella persona especial. Tardé un tiempo en asimilarlo, pero a decir verdad, hoy por hoy no podría estar más de acuerdo con sus palabras.

− ¿Sabes? Touya también vino a Tokio conmigo, planeábamos visitarte.

− ¡¿Mi hermano?! −exclamé con emoción. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlo. Touya era profesor de gimnasia en la preparatoria Seijo, en Tomoeda. Yukito por su parte, era graduado de la Universidad, de la carrera Ingeniería en Diseño gráfico. _"Espera un momento, te refieres a que es ingiero en diseño, entonces él…"_ –. Yukito, ¿tú eres uno de los capacitadores en la revista? –vociferé en cuanto llegué a la conclusión.

−Así es pequeña Sakura –dijo con una enorme sonrisa y revolviendo mi cabello con una mano.

−Yukito, ¿dónde te habías metido? ¡Te estuve buscando por todas partes! −espetó una gruesa voz masculina.

Miré con asombro al ver de quién se trataba, conocía a esa persona por algunas fotografías que había visto alguna vez. Jamás lo tuve frente mío, de manera personal. Se parecía mucho a Yukito, ambos tenían el cabello de un extraño color platinado, eran altos y esbeltos, con la diferencia que Yue Tsukishiro tenía unos bellos ojos celestes como el cielo. No así su hermano, Yukito, cuyos ojos eran grisáceos y se adornaban con unos simpáticos lentes, que le daban un cierto toque de madurez. Sí, ambos hombres eran hermanos, incluso cualquiera podría confundirlos con gemelos, pero yo sabía que se llevaban un año de diferencia.

−Hermano, déjame presentarte a la pequeña Sakura, la hermanita de Touya Kinomoto –dijo cordialmente Yukito, a lo que el otro me miró sin emitir palabra alguna.

−Mucho gusto Tsukishiro −dije al ver su cara inexpresiva.

−Llámame Yue, ¿de acuerdo? –respondió altanero, ignorando mi saludo.

−En ése caso, también puedes llamarme por mi nombre −dije nerviosa ¿Qué le sucedía a ése hombre y por qué me miraba de esa manera?

Yue había vivido gran parte de su vida en el extranjero, para cuando regresó a Tomoeda, yo ya me había mudado a Tokio para comenzar mis estudios universitarios.

−Ahora ya conoces a mi hermano, y además, el otro ingeniero capacitador –dijo divertido Yukito.

" _¿Hoe?_ ¿ _Entonces son ellos los dos jóvenes guapos que mencionó Tomoyo?"_

Yue decidió retirarse de la conversación sin siquiera despedirse de mí ¿Así sería normalmente? Por alguna razón me ponía incómoda su presencia. Segundos después retomé la charla con Yukito, que a todo momento me demostraba su felicidad por encontrarse conmigo.

−Mencionaste que Touya también está en Tokio −comenté– ¿Qué les parece si vienen a cenar en mi departamento mañana en la noche?, puedes llevar a tu hermano también, si gustas −propuse aún dudando, ya que lo habría dicho más como un compromiso que como un deseo.

−Me parece perfecto, allí estaremos –respondió con entusiasmo–. Pero por ahora no te robo más tiempo ya que tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

Nos hicimos de un gran abrazo, con tanto cariño, que cualquiera al vernos pensaría que éramos una pareja de enamorados. Así eran siempre nuestras muestras de afecto. Lo vi hasta que desapareció por la puerta del ascensor.

Un carraspeo a mis espaldas me sobresaltó de repente.

− ¡Li, Me asustaste! ¿Qué haces aquí? −dije con el corazón casi en la mano, sin poder entender qué hacía él allí.

− ¿Qué tal Kinomoto? Siento haberte asustado, pero siento aún más interrumpir tu preciado momento con tu novio −dijo con el ceño fruncido.

−No respondiste a mi pregunta −dije ignorando su comentario, no tenía por qué darle detalles de mi vida.

−Estoy buscando a Arimi –pude notar su intento por provocarme celos con esto y creo que le había funcionado bien–. Tenía unos ensayos aquí hoy, y me pidió que viniera por ella. Pero estoy un poco desorientado −confesó a regañadientes.

−En ese caso, seguro está el tercer piso −dije secamente–. Y por nada Li, ¡suerte! −quería mostrarle mi indiferencia y desinterés ante su presencia, aunque lejos estaba de que fuese así.

−No me dijiste quién era el sujeto que estaba abrazándote.

−Tú nunca lo preguntaste, más bien aseguraste algo con tus conclusiones apresuradas.

−Entonces ahora te lo estoy preguntando, y quiero una respuesta a ello –Bufó molesto−, y no otro de tus comentarios para esquivar.

−No tengo por qué aclararte esos asuntos, así de simple es esta cuestión Li −y me di vuelta, agitando la mano como no dando importancia al asunto.

Moría de ganas por voltearme a verlo una vez más, y es que cada vez lo encontraba más sexy. Con esas pantalones entallados que dejaban en evidencia esas piernas tan bien formadas y masculinas, y ése trasero... " _p-pero Sakura, ¿qué cosas dices?"_ Sin duda alguna era el hombre más bello que mis ojos no volverían a encontrar jamás. Sus lagunas ámbar eran el motivo de mis desvelos, y su cabello chocolate me pedía a gritos ser acariciado, una y otra vez.

− ¡Kinomoto, nadie ignora de esa manera a Shaoran Li! –lo escuche gritar enfurecido antes de que la puerta del ascensor se cerrara por completo.

* * *

Ése día había sido larguísimo, y parecía no terminar más. Contando con que había cargado una cantidad de cosas, ya que tenía planeado pasar del trabajo directo al gimnasio. Llevaba un gran abrigo que había sido útil para combatir el frío de la mañana; un portafolio negro donde cargaba lo necesario para mi jornada laboral; y un bolso deportivo enorme donde llevaba algunas mudas de ropa que necesitaría para mi clase de _crossfit._

De camino a " _Tokio gym"_ había decido desviarme a hacer unas compras en mi librería favorita. Es que estaba deseosa de hacerme de una nueva adquisición. Por lo que entré a revisar todos los cómics que habían llegado. Miré con cuidado todas las novedades y, no pudiendo decidirme, me hice de dos revistas que ahora eran de mi pertenecía. Pagué y salí apresurada de aquel lugar para no llegar tarde a mis clases. En el apuro guardé mis preciados tesoros en un bolsillo externo del portafolio, no quería que se estropearan. Quizás sobresalían un poco, quedando a la vista, pero sólo un curioso notaría lo que eran.

Para aquellas horas de la tarde, en que sólo deseaba terminar de vestirme y salir corriendo a _mi dulce morada_ , tenía que seguir soportando que mi cerebro sea taladrado por la voz chillona de Koishikawa.

−Sakura… sabes, Yo te considero una gran amiga y una persona de confianza, por ello voy a contarte algo sumamente confidencial –largó de repente.

A decir verdad, lo que me pasaba con ella era un tanto extraño. Les explico. Resultaba ser que durante toda mi vida fui una persona muy abierta a las relaciones que involucraran una amistad, de hecho, con Eriol Hiragizawa habíamos logrado tal cosa y lo conocía hacía mucho menos que a Koishikawa. Es que la rubia tenía algo que en mi persona producía cierto rechazo. No era mala, no la odiaba, no la envidiaba, simplemente no podía considerarla una amiga.

−No es necesario que me cuentes una cosa así Arimi, quizás no soy la persona indicada para saberlo −dije esquivando a la parte donde se refería a una _amistad_ para conmigo.

−Claro que lo eres Sak, no conocí una persona más transparente que tú −y sin siquiera darme lugar a objetarme, continuó−. Bueno, es sobre Shaoran −abrí los ojos como platos al escuchar su nombre−. Verás, hace un tiempo que nuestra relación no marcha de la mejor manera, ya ni siquiera tenemos sexo – _"_ _está bien, esto ya es demasiado",_ pensé.

−Arimi, ¿qué te parece si continuamos esta charla otro día, en un lugar más calmo? A decir verdad, estoy demasiado exhausta −sinceramente no quería escuchar cosas íntimas sobre la relación de la pareja.

−No Sakura, necesito desahogarme ahora mismo −y me tomó del brazo−. Y-yo... Conocí a otro hombre hace un tiempo −dijo cabizbaja. No me parecía correcto que yo me inmiscuyera en esos asuntos, pero a la vez necesitaba saber más sobre esa relación, necesitaba saber más sobre todo aquello que involucrara a Shaoran Li.

− ¿Estás engañando a Li? −pregunté asombrada al escuchar lo que acababa de confesarme.

− ¡Oh no, claro que no! Voy a contarte la historia con detalles –y me indicó que nos sentáramos–. Hace algunas semanas atrás, aquel chico que conocí, me dijo que quería que lo hiciéramos, ya sabes, tener sexo –dijo con naturalidad−. Él sabe que yo estoy en una relación, incluso él también lo está. No quería serle infiel a Shaoran, por lo que se me ocurrió una idea, cortaría con él sólo por un fin de semana y luego le pediría volver.

¿Acaso se podía ser más hueca que esta mujer? Es decir, dejando o no a tu novio, de todas maneras estarías siendo infiel y además mentirosa.

−Lo que dices no tiene sentido, ya que de todas formas estarías engañándolo.

−Claro que no Sak. Piénsalo, si yo no soy nada suyo, incluso por una noche, no tengo a quien deber –" _bien, está niña es más dura que una roca"._

−De cualquier forma, ¿por qué sigues estando con Li si quieres a otro hombre?

−Por dos motivos en realidad –contestó de inmediato y con seguridad−. Número uno, éste chico tiene novia y al parecer no tiene intenciones de dejarla y; Número dos, apenas tiene diecinueve años y comenzó una carrera universitaria, no tiene trabajo y, ¡Tú sabes! Shaoran maneja una empresa y por lo tanto mi futuro estaría mucho más seguro con él –" _genial, ahora también me entero que eres interesada"._

−Eso no me parece para nada correcto Arimi –lo dije demostrando enfado.

−No te preocupes, no lo volveré a hacer −decía sonriendo–. Sólo quería experimentar y conocer a éste chico en la cama, y déjame decirte que fue el mejor sexo de mi vida −hasta yo sentí un sonrojo al escucharla decir esto.

−Guárdate los detalles −dije nerviosa y ella rió−. Pero, dijiste que tu relación con Li va mal ¿Solo se debe a eso?

−En realidad no, sucede que últimamente ha estado muy distante, me responde de malas ganas, jamás quiere ir a la cama, nunca me deja quedarme a dormir en su departamento, en fin... pareciera que ni siquiera quiere tocarme –suspiró ella.

−Entonces no entiendo por qué sigues con él –dije indignada, ¿en serio ése chico con el que tanto soñaba, incluso estando despierta, era tan frío, hosco y arrogante?

−Ya te dije mis motivos para continuar con él.

Definitivamente no iba a lograr nunca comprender a Koishikawa. Soportar tanto rechazo sólo por salvar tu bienestar económico, y es que para mí, aquello era de lo más bajo.

−Arimi tengo que irme, de verdad estoy muy cansada –agregué con intenciones de dar por finalizada la charla.

−Gracias por escucharme y aconsejarme Sakura, te quiero −dijo sonriendo.

Sentí como si algo me estrujara el estómago. No podía responderle con lo mismo, no era algo que naciera de mí, por lo que me limité a decir: −por nada −y antes que volviera a hablar, me marché rápidamente de ése lugar.

Tanto habría sido mi apuro por desaparecer de allí, que cuando llegué a mi departamento noté que había olvidado mi portafolio en el gimnasio. Afortunadamente, la rubia ya lo había notado, ya que en mi celular se leía un mensaje suyo que decía:

" _Sakura, olvidaste un raro maletín negro en el asiento de los vestidores.. Lo tengo conmigo, te lo alcanzo en la próxima clase. A menos q lo necesites de urgencia, puedes pasar a buscarlo. Bss"_

Lo cierto era que no lo necesitaba urgentemente, podría arreglármelas uno o dos días sin él, así que le agradecí y le pedí que lo llevara al siguiente encuentro.

Tomé un baño para relajarme del agobiante día, y fue cuando comencé a pensar en todo lo que me había contado Koishikawa. Es como si la ducha caliente me permitiera analizar todo con más claridad… hasta que abrí los ojos como platos y pegué un pequeño salto, estando dentro de la tina, por la conclusión que acababa de arribar. Es decir, si ataba cables entre algo que me habría mencionado Shaoran alguna vez, y lo que la rubia había confesado ante mí... ¡Vaya descubrimiento!

El Castaño me había dado raras explicaciones acerca de la noche de nuestro beso, argumentando que Arimi lo había dejado un día sábado, misteriosamente y sin motivos; a su vez, Koishikawa me dijo que dejó a Shaoran sólo por un fin de semana, para poder estar con otro hombre sin sentir culpas. Sólo había una explicación lógica, ambos hablaban de la misma noche, y no sólo eso, Li no me había dicho mentiras en ningún momento. Y Tan dura que fui con él.

* * *

 **Hola nuevamente, mis queridísimos seguidores. Hoy les traigo un capítulo más para esta historia. Otra vez retomando el hilo de la trama.**

 **Quería comentarles que muchas veces menciono los nombres de los lugares, ¿y saben qué? Varios existen realmente jaja. No es como que yo haya visitado Japón alguna vez, simplemente que el internet ayuda jajaja. Lo que también suelo hacer es mezclar los nombres de distintos sitios, y de ese modo "creo" uno nuevo. Pero ése de "** _ **Tokio gym"**_ **fue en verdad un invento mío, y se nota jaja.**

 **Bueno, en fin, gracias a toda la gente que se sumó y se animó a seguir ésta historia. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **¡Saludos gente linda!**

 **Flor.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, yo solo los tomé prestados para narrar éste FanFic, el cual es de mi exclusiva autoría.**

 **Capítulo VI**

" **Rosas rojas"**

Miraba atentamente por la ventana de mi habitación, como si algo de lo que ocurriese afuera fuese de mi absoluto interés. Últimamente me encontraba ensimismada en mis pensamientos mucho más de lo normal. Mi mente viajaba a quién sabe dónde. O quizás sí lo sabía a la perfección, incluso tenía nombre y apellido: Shaoran Li.

Era domingo y extrañamente me había levantado un poco más temprano de lo que acostumbraba en mis días de ocio. Tal vez se debía al hecho de que un enorme sol yacía afuera o, cabía también la posibilidad, que el almanaque indicaba que era mi cumpleaños. Siempre tuve la idea de que éstos merecían ser celebrados con entusiasmo, ya que no se trataba de una fecha cualquiera en el calendario. Sin embargo, ahí estaba yo, rompiendo mis propias reglas.

No había hecho planes algunos y, curiosamente, Tomoyo había dejado de insistirme días atrás con llevar a cabo un agasajo. Lo cual me parecía atípico, la amatista siempre buscaba salirse con la suya por más resistencia que yo pusiera.

Yukito había cancelado la cena propuesta por mí, argumentando que tenían ciertos inconvenientes que le imposibilitaban asistir. No inquirí demasiado en sus asuntos pero, a decir verdad, sentía muchos deseos de ver a mi hermano, cosa que aún no había sucedido. Ni siquiera se había comunicado conmigo, y ello era sumamente extraño.

Comencé a preparar el desayuno sin más preocupaciones y justo cuando me disponía a sentarme a la mesa, unos golpes en la puerta lograron sobresaltarme ¿Quién sería? Escuché del otro lado una voz, que yo reconocía como la del encargado del edificio, anunciando con prepotencia: _"¡Correspondencia!"._

" _¿Correspondencia un domingo?"_ , pensé pasmada.

Efectivamente el hombre se encontraba de pie en el umbral, pero para mi asombro tenía en sus manos un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, un rojo realmente intenso y muy oscuro. Me hizo la entrega de las mismas y se retiró cordialmente.

De inmediato pasé a revisar la tarjeta que las acompañaba. En la misma se podía leer:

" _No bastan todas las flores del mundo para rendirlas a tus pies… pero este ramo es solo una representación. Feliz cumpleaños"._

No había firmas ni nada por el estilo, lo cual lo hacía aun más misterioso. Si lo meditaba algunos segundos, no recordaba tener algún pretendiente en particular, aunque… _"¿Y si tal vez fue Shaoran?"_ , me ruboricé al pensarlo. Pero enseguida despejé esos pensamientos de mi mente, es decir, conocía el edificio donde yo vivía pero no tenía idea cuál era el piso o departamento, _"Aunque, podría haberlo averiguado"._ Muy bien, ése solo era mi loco deseo porque el castaño fuese el responsable de aquel bello ramo.

Antes de continuar divagando en mis estupideces me dispuso a concluir mi desayuno olvidado en la mesa.

Llegado el mediodía, no había recibido ni un solo mensaje de absolutamente nadie dándome las felicitaciones ¿En serio todos se habían olvidado de mi cumpleaños? Fue entonces cuando escuché sonar el timbre. _"¡Al fin!"_ , pensé.

Se trataba de Tomoyo, por lo que de inmediato le ordené que subiera a mi piso. Se presentó ante mí con una enorme sonrisa y los brazos extendidos para ahogarme en un abrazo.

− ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakurita! –gritó entusiasmada.

−Pensé que lo habías olvidado –dije riendo, era mi mejor amiga, así que ello era prácticamente imposible.

− ¿En serio me crees tan mala amiga Sakura? –dijo fingiendo molestia y apoyando sus manos en las caderas. Yo simplemente reí nerviosa−. Espero te guste –agregó extendiéndome una bolsa rosada.

La abrí ansiosa por ver lo que traía, y me quedé maravillada al ver el hermoso vestido que me había regalado. Era negro con un escote cerrado en encajes; ajustado en la parte de arriba y pollera tipo plato en la de abajo, que cubriría hasta un poco más arriba de mis rodillas y; para ultimar detalle, un lindo moño dorado envolviendo la cintura.

− ¿Lo hiciste tú? ¡Es perfecto! –exclamé aún atónita−. Gracias Tommy.

−Me alegra muchísimo que sea de tu agrado –dijo ella todavía con una sonrisa−, y sí, efectivamente es un diseño propio. Sakura, vamos a almorzar, yo invito.

Sabía que no me sería posible negarme, por lo que acepté. Esperó a que me diera un baño y me vistiera, y salimos camino a _Nobu Tokyo_ , un modesto restaurante en la ciudad. Ordenamos comida japonesa e iniciamos nuestras típicas pláticas de amigas.

−Y bien, ¿me vas a decir quién te regaló ése ramo de rosas que había en tu departamento? –preguntó curiosa, alzando una ceja.

Yo solté una carcajada ante ello –Te lo diría si incluso yo supiera quién es el responsable.

−Vamos Sakura, debes tener algún indicio –insistió.

−Sabes perfectamente que soy la persona más despistada sobre la faz de la Tierra –reí−, ojalá contara con tu perspicacia.

Tomoyo pudo notar que no mentía y, que de saber la verdad, le contaría el origen de las misteriosas flores.

Entre charlas y risas, nuestros platos y copas se fueron vaciando. Pedimos la cuenta y nos dispusimos a salir del local.

−Muy bien, ahora al salón de belleza –escuché a la amatista decir. Sonó a una orden más que a una proposición.

−P-pero Tommy… ¿Salón de belleza dijiste?

−Es un pequeño regalo para mi mejor amiga –dijo sonriendo.

−Me regalaste un vestido, pagaste el almuerzo, ¿y ahora pretendes obsequiarme algo más?

No me dejó continuar, ya que me llevó a rastras adonde había mencionado. Ya estando en aquel lugar, comenzaron por retocarme mi corte de cabello, me hicieron pies y manos completas, y me maquillaron de una forma muy sutil pero elegante. No entendía por qué tanto ímpetu en el asunto, pero la amatista insistió.

Para las seis de la tarde regresamos a mi departamento, iba a ofrecerle un té, pero Tomoyo recibió una llamada en ése momento. Tras cortar la misma, me dijo con un tono de aflicción:

−Saku, no vas a creer, mi madre acaba de llamarme –dijo histriónicamente colocando el dorso de su mano en la frente−. Se encuentra de camino a mi departamento, con unos importantes diseñadores franceses. Es un asunto sumamente urgente, y necesitamos además una modelo para resolverlo.

La mamá de Tomoyo, Sonomi Daidouji era mi tía. Y sí -por ende- Tommy sería mi prima, y a la vez mejor amiga y casi hermana. Sonomi era la mujer más renombrada en Japón, en lo que a moda respectaba. Contaba con una serie de _boutiques_ distribuidas en distintos puntos del país, e incluso dentro y fuera del continente. Su única hija había decidido seguir sus pasos para ayudarla en su trabajo de nivel ya empresarial.

− ¿Entonces te irás? –pregunté confundida.

−Nos iremos Sakura –dijo remarcando la primera palabra−. Te necesito, tú tienes las medidas ideales para suplir a esa modelo.

A decir verdad, Tomoyo había hecho mucho por mí el día de hoy, sería muy desconsiderada si me negaba a ayudarla. Sin embargo me apenaba mucho modelar diseños.

−B-bien, si no hay otra salida –dije aun dudando.

− ¡Perfecto! –exclamó−. Voy a pedirte que te calces el vestido que te regalé hoy.

− ¿Hoe? ¿Y eso por qué? –inquirí sin entender.

−Son importantes íconos de la última moda. Tienes que verte realmente elegante ante esas personas –dijo seriamente−. ¡La visita al salón de belleza nos vino de maravillas! −exclamó con estrellitas en sus ojos.

No iba a discutirle tal cosa, así que me dispuse a cambiarme y colocarme el vestido. Cuando estuve lista, salimos con prisa en el automóvil de Tomoyo con rumbo a su departamento.

Aparcamos en el estacionamiento, en el subsuelo del edificio. Antes de bajar, la amatista comenzó a revolver algunas cosas en una gaveta interna del coche, mientras me decía:

−Adelántate tú Saku, las luces seguro continúan apagadas, recuerda que el interruptor está junto a la puerta –me dijo haciéndome entrega de las llaves de entrada. No cuestioné nada y asentí a tal orden.

El edificio donde vivía Tomoyo era realmente lujoso, tenía un hall enorme con unos sillones blancos en un costado. Incluso el apartamento era muy modesto, su tamaño era similar al de una casa y no era para nada sencillo, sin embargo, la amatista era una persona demasiado humilde a quien no le gustaba ostentar.

Subí por el ascensor hasta al decimonoveno -y último- piso, Tomoyo aún no aparecía. Llegué hasta el umbral de su puerta y abrí la cerradura. Realmente estaba todo muy oscuro. Estiré mi mano para alcanzar el interruptor y…

" _¡Sorpresa!"_

Realmente me habían sorprendido. Todos habían salido de sus escondites y ahora se acercaban a mí con entusiasmo a saludarme. Tommy apareció un momento después, atrás mío, riendo por mi reacción.

Mi alegría fue enorme al recibir el primer abrazo, era mi padre. Llevaba tiempo sin verlo. También estaban tía Sonomi, Touya, Yukito y hasta Yue; había varios amigos de la preparatoria, como Chiharu Mihara, Rika Sasaki, Naoko Yanagizawa, Takashi Yamazaki y Kerberos Reed; algunos compañeros del trabajo; e incluso Eriol Hiragizawa estaba allí. Todos llegaron a mí para darme un abrazo y decirme " _feliz cumpleaños"._ Excepto Yue, quien se mantuvo apartado.

Había comida a montones, mucha bebida y muy buena música. La felicidad me invadía en ése momento. La fiesta sorpresa transcurría de la mejor manera, cuando Tomoyo y Eriol se acercaron a mí. Fue la amatista quién habló:

− ¿De verdad te creíste lo de los diseñadores franceses Sakurita? – dijo seguido de una carcajada.

Me sentí algo apenada con esto, –Tommy, tú sabes lo despistada que soy con estas cosas −reí nerviosa con una gotita en mi frente−,realmente lograron sorprenderme. A decir verdad, el día de hoy fue una seguidilla de sorpresas.

−Y el día aún no termina estimada Sakura –agregó Eriol quien había estado escuchando toda la charla. Yo simplemente sonreí ante lo dicho.

Fue luego de soplar 25 velitas rosas acompañadas de la canción del "cumpleaños feliz" cuando la amatista me apartó del resto, tomándome por el hombro.

−Saku, hay alguien abajo que quiere verte. Está en el hall del edificio ¡Anda, ve! −insistió.

No hice demasiadas preguntas al respecto y bajé como lo ordenó mi amiga. Apenas la puerta del ascensor se abrió en planta baja, lo pude ver, mi corazón quiso salir en ese momento por las palpitaciones a ritmo apresurado. Me acerqué.

−Feliz cumpleaños Kinomoto.

Era Shaoran, y me extendía un brazo donde sostenía una gran bolsa rosa metalizada con un enorme moño blanco.

−G-gracias Li –respondí sintiendo el calor que subía por mi cara.

Un silencio bastante incómodo se apoderó del momento, hasta que sentí un carraspeo. Era él mismo, quien seguía tendiendo el regalo, a la espera de que lo tomara. Acto seguido, me apoderé del mismo.

La abrí tímidamente delante de él. Y mis verdes ojos brillaron de una manera inexplicable al ver lo que traía dentro. Un simpático oso de peluche, de un color que yo encontraba similar al del cabello de Shaoran: chocolate. Traía anudado en su cuello un hermoso moño rojo, simplemente era perfecto ¿Cómo habría sabido que tenía cierta obsesión por los ositos de felpa?

−Es…¡Hermoso! −exclamé–. De verdad, muchas gracias.

−B-bueno... yo... −se lo notaba bastante nervioso.

− ¡Vamos, sube! Apenas partimos el pastel.

−En realidad sólo pasaba a saludarte, no es que viniera con intenciones de quedarme.

−Entiendo, tienes otras cosas que hacer −me lamenté cabizbaja.

− ¡N-NO, por supuesto que no es eso!−exclamó nervioso–. Sólo pienso que puede no ser apropiado.

− ¿De qué hablas? Me haría muy feliz que te quedaras −confesé sintiendo el ardor intenso en mis mejillas, creo que había sido demasiado directa.

−De acuerdo −dijo él escondiendo la mirada.

Subimos por el ascensor, con un silencio sepulcral por acompañante. De reojo lo miraba, y es que su ropa informal le sentaba de maravillas, su cabello seguía ahí, revoltoso, como si lo despeinara a propósito.Y aunque no fuera mi departamento, lo invité a pasar como la mismísima dueña de casa. Apenas atravesé la puerta tras suyo, recibí la mirada fulminante de mi hermano, quien no había perdido detalle de la llegada del castaño.

−Monstruo, ven un momento −dijo Touya cuando llegó hasta mí a una velocidad increíble.

No quería dejar solo a Shaoran, podría sentirse incómodo tal vez. Sin embargo, el castaño me hizo una señal de que todo estaba bien, y se dirigió adonde Eriol. Yo seguí a mi hermano, para luego reunirme con Yue y Yukito, quienes lo acompañaban. Pude notar cómo el primero callaba al hacerme presente entre los tres hombres¿Acaso tendría algún problema conmigo?

El vínculo entre Touya y su mejor amigo parecía seguir intacto, como si no existieran mejores cómplices en este mundo. Y es que Yukito y mi hermano se habían conocido en primer año de preparatoria, aunque -en realidad- pareciera que habían permanecido toda una vida juntos.

−Sakura, hay algo que Yuki y yo queremos comentarte –soltó Touya seguido de un largo suspiro−. Sucede que…

 _"¿Sabían que los pasteles tienen su origen en la antigua India? Se dice que los referentes más importante de la dinastía solicitaban a sus súbditos el preparado de éstos con meses de anticipación, haciendo un listado con su petición especial. En el caso que éstos fallaren en cualquier mínimo detalle de lo encomendado,se enviaba una orden inmediata para la ejecución de sus cabezas"._

Yamazaki había hecho su repentina aparición, como acostumbraba, transmitiendo las antiguas leyendas o explicaciones que siempre tenía para cada cosa que se mencionara. Yo solía escucharlo con admiración, ya que me resultaba sumamente curioso que tuviera aquellos conocimientos tan amplios y variados, e incluso extraños. Su novia, Chiharu, no tardó en hacerse presente, llevándose al propio Yamazaki a rastras mientras tiraba de una de sus orejas, maldiciendo y soltando insultos inaudibles.

Mi hermano, por su parte, se mostró bastante molesto ante el interrumpir abrupto a sus palabras. Yo le indiqué amablemente que podía continuar con aquello que había intentado decirme hacía apenas unos instantes atrás. Pero él negó con la cabeza, como resignado, y simplemente agregó que lo hablaríamos en otro momento, en uno más tranquilo. Yo asentí y preferí no insistir con el tema.

La noche se fue entre charlas y risas de todos los presentes. En verdad me hicieron sentir afortunada y, por sobre todo, querida. Abandonaron el edificio a un horario prudente, ya que la mayoría debía retomar sus actividades laborales al día siguiente.

Sólo Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran quedaban en mi compañí los últimos tragos y el inglés aprovechó para revelar que fue él mismo quien dio aviso al castaño, para que asistiera a la fiesta. Éste último, se ruborizó con el comentario. Se percibía cierta incomodidad en el ambiente.

−Eriol, te dije que te mostraría mi colección de libros de Charles Dickens–dijo la amatista en sobresalto, igual como si hubiera olvidado algo en el horno

− ¡Ooohh… tienes razón! es algo que vale la pena admirar −respondió el inglés en un tono que yo le llamaría "de complicidad".

Así fue como desaparecieron rumboa la biblioteca, dejándonos a Shaoran, a mí, y nuestro sórdido silencio juntos. De repente me animé a hablar.

−Vaya, esos dos se llevan muy bien,¿no crees?

−Kinomoto, y-yo lo siento −soltó ignorando mi comentario.

− ¿Y eso a qué viene? −Inquirí sin entender aún su disculpa.

−Sea lo que fuera que te haya hecho y logró lastimarte, lo siento –dijo ahogado en sinceridad −créeme que jamás tuve esa intención.

−No te preocupes Li, creo que exageré un tanto la situación –intenté animarlo tomando una de sus manos. Era demasiado cálida y de textura masculina. Él continuaba cabizbajo y sin mirarme−. Podemos ser buenos amigos, ¿qué te parece?

Aquello lo hizo enderezarse y dedicarme una bella mirada ambarina con una sonrisa ladeada.

−Si vamos a ser amigos, por favor, deja de llamarme por mi apellido –respondió a mi propuesta.

−Muy bien, pero sólo si tú me llamas por mi nombre también.

−Hecho, Sakura −dijo estrechándome su mano derecha, como marcando un pacto.

−Hecho, Shaoran −sonreí yo.

Podía ver la transparencia en su ser, guardaba una persona noble y de un corazón inmenso. No cabía en mí la idea del hombre hosco y desagradable que había descripto Arimi. Y cuando el pensamiento de la susodicha llegó a mí, recordé lo que me había confesado, su infidelidad hacia Shaoran. Realmente el castaño no se lo merecía, pero era algo en lo que yo no podía intervenir, no debía en realidad.

* * *

−Sakura por favor, te necesitamos, yo te necesito –suplicaba Tomoyo en mi oficina.

− ¿Cómo puedo estar segura que no es otra mentira para engañar a mi ingenua mente?

−No eres ingenua Sakurita −rió Tomoyo−, además aquello no fue una mentira propiamente dicha, necesitábamos sorprenderte de algún modo, no cuenta como tal.

−Bien, de igual forma, esto es completamente diferente, pretendes que desfile¡Yo!,¡que soy periodista!

−Y lo harás sensacional. Mina Izumi tiene una pierna rota, los diseños que usaría quedaron listos y sólo conozco una chica con idénticas medidas, ¡y eres tú!

− ¿Y que tal si termino igual que la tal Mina Izumi por una caída en medio de la pasarela?

−Eso no sucederá −rió la amatista−. Además, ella ni siquiera se quebró por caerse modelando. Nos informaron que tuvo un accidente en sus clases de equitación.

La agencia _Models Inc_. había acordado realizar unas fotos para la colección de la nueva temporada. Sin embargo, las actividades se extendieron debido al gran éxito del contrato. Un desfile de modas tendría lugar en las propias instalaciones del edificio, incluso con público de por medio e importantes diseñadores de diferentes ciudades, que presenciarían el encuentro.

− ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré para practicar? −pregunté preocupada.

−Tranquila, contamos con las horas suficientes. Pero vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Y así pase el resto de la mañana, hasta la noche, hora en que se daría el gran desfile. No tuve demasiados problemas con los tacones porque, a decir verdad, ya estaba acostumbrada a usarlos largas horas por el trabajo, que requería una presencia sumamente formal.

Pasé a los improvisados camerinos y quedé maravillada al ver las prendas que usaría. Incluso había escuchado que todas las marcas de diseñadores harían regalos exclusivos a las modelos. Teóricamente yo no era una, pero esa noche debía contar como tal y esperaba recibir mis merecidos obsequios.

− ¡¿Sakura, eres tú?! Que sorpresa –escuché una voz chillona a mis espaldas, y al instante tenía a Arimi colgada a mis hombros.

−Al parecer esta noche seremos algo así como una especie de colegas –sonreí nerviosa.

− ¿De qué hablas?

−Una amiga me pidió que reemplazara de urgencia a una modelo y, como veras, aquí estoy.

− ¿Te refieres a que eres el reemplazo de Mina Izumi? –Preguntó sorprendida, yo asentí−. Es extraño que nuestra manager no buscara sustituto entre las chicas de la agencia–dijo pensativa.

Una vez más había caído inocentemente en un astuto plan de Tomoyo, y apenas acababa de notarlo. Y es que, días después, la amatista terminó por confesarme que fue ella quien sugirió el reemplazo para la modelo lesionada, sin dar lugar a que interviniera otra chica de la misma agencia.

Estaba metida en el asunto, no tenía otra opción más que enfrentarlo. Tal vez por ello, me encontraba ya subida en una pasarela, recorriéndola de punta a punta, dando algunos giros con estilo y mostrando mis mejores sonrisas ante aquellos flashes que no daban tregua alguna. Una experiencia totalmente nueva para mí, y tenía que admitir que no la estaba pasando nada mal.

Durante lo que fue mi pasada, no había enfocado mi vista en ninguna persona del público presente, por consejo de mi amiga. Pero ya en la última presentación, la cual se trataba de un saludo de despida grupal, por parte de todas las partícipes, pude ver a una cabellera castaña revoltosa, inconfundible para mí. Shaoran estaba allí, y su mirada casi podía traspasarme, estaba pegada en mí. Aunque seguro el motivo de su presencia debía ser su novia modelo.

Efectivamente. Los padres de Arimi habían asistido al evento, y el ambarino los acompañaba. La rubia se había acercado a ellos, más precisamente a Shaoran, a quien intentaba asfixiar en un abrazo. Una rara sensación me recorrió el estómago al presenciar la escena.

−Vaya Sakura, el color de tu vestido es tan potente e intenso como el de aquellas rosas –escuché pronunciar a una voz masculina a mis espaldas, muy cerca de mi oído.

Me estremecí ante el hecho y casi de inmediato volteé a mirar en un sobresalto a la persona dueña de aquellas palabras. Era Yue Tsukishiro quien se posicionaba a mi lado. Él había hecho referencia a mi vestido rojo, el mismo que había exhibido durante mi última pasada. Se trataba de un _Exclusivo Diseño Daidouji,_ de largo hasta las rodillas,ajustado al cuerpo, atado tras el cuello, escote llamativo y espalda descubierta. Pero… ¿De qué rosas hablaba?

Segundos después pude comprenderlo y abrí los ojos como platos ante la sorpresa. − ¿Te refieres a que eres tú quien envió aquellas flores en mi cumpleaños? –Pregunté solo para asegurar la conclusión que había sacado.

−A veces olvido firmar las tarjetas –dijo él como restando importancia.

Definitivamente no entendía nada. Desde un principio pensé que aquel tipo me detestaba, es decir, jamás hablaba cuando yo estaba presente, no me dirigía la mirada y, de hacerlo, me mandaba solo señales de fastidio o impaciencia. O al menos eso había notado yo en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo.

−No sabía que, además de editora en la revista, también eres modelo –agregó ante mi silencio−, tuve el agrado de verte sobre la pasarela hoy−un sonrojo se apoderó de mí ante el comentario.

−De hecho, no lo soy, hice una excepción solo por hoy –dije apenada−. No tengo pensado volver a repetir la experiencia.

−Es una lástima, en verdad luces fascinante.

Yo me quedé pasmada con sus palabras. –G-gracias Yue −respondí al fin.

− ¿Aceptarías compartir una cena conmigo, éste mismo viernes? –preguntó sin dar vueltas al asunto.

−Supongo que no habría inconvenientes –dije no tan convencida.

Casi pude sentir un par de ojos traspasándome como flecha por la espalda, tanto fue así que, por acto reflejo, atiné a girar para descubrir al responsable.

−Shaoran –susurré sorprendida.

Volví nuevamente a Yue y éste me dedicó una de sus miradas despreocupadas. Emprendía su retirada y, mientras volteaba, me dedicaba un frívolo saludo al levantar su mano derecha.

−A las nueve pasaré por ti –dijo por último.

Retomé a Shaoran, quien continuaba en su sitio y con el ceño bastante fruncido.

−Solo quería felicitarte por la presentación, pero veo que estabas ocupada.

−Solo hablaba con un conocido –espeté.

−Un conocido… y ya tienes una cita, grandioso –largó irónico.

No fue necesario darle la respuesta que ni siquiera tenía en mente, porque la alocada rubia apareció en el preciso momento, colgándose por su espalda.

− ¡Sakura, estuviste increíble! ¿De verdad que nunca antes habías desfilado? No te lo creo.

−Es la primera y, creo, última vez –reí apenada.

−Además, te ves preciosa ¿Cuántas miradas masculinas te habrás robado en esta noche? –decía entrecerrando los ojos como en aires de complicidad.

Un carraspeo del castaño me llevó a dirigirme nuevamente a él. Sus ojos ambarinos estaban llenos de fastidio y molestia.

−Arimi, yo me retiro –dijo refiriéndose a la rubia, con tono serio−. Tú regresa con tus padres.

−Pero Shao…

Ni siquiera se despidió de ella, o incluso de mí. Solo se fue tras la orden que le había dado a su novia, lo cual había sonado bastante autoritario y áspero.

¿Cuál se suponía que era ahora su problema conmigo? ¿Acaso le habría ocasionado celos el verme conversando con Yue? Al parecer, Shaoran era una persona bastante difícil. Y, hablando de Yue, el solo hecho de pensar que había accedido a una cita con él, lograba erizarme hasta el último vello de mi piel ¿En qué me había metido?

* * *

 **Bueno, pude salvar bastantes errores que descubrí después de haber subido el capítulo, cuando lo re-leía. El tema es que el archivo se mueve un poco cuando lo subo a esta página para publicarlo. Así que, si por ahí quedó alguno que pasé por alto, les pido disculpas! Siempre intento pulir muy bien hasta el mínimo detalle antes de publicar. Repito: INTENTO... jajaja**

 **En fin, tema raro del capítulo (en mi opinión): el apellido que le apliqué a Kerberos jajaja, no se me ocurrió nada mejor, perdón, jaja. Pero bueno, usando la lógica, si fue una creación de Clow Reed, entonces -teóricamente- sería como un hijo suyo, y no sería loco que llevara su mismo apellido.**

 **No tengo mucho para agregar el día de hoy, así que los espero en la próxima actualización.**

 **¡Saludos gente linda!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, yo solo los tomé prestados para narrar éste FanFic, el cual es de mi exclusiva autoría.**

 **Capítulo VII**

" **Una montaña rusa"**

−Espero que la elección que hice sea de tu agrado –decía mientras corría mi silla para que me sentara, como lo haría todo un caballero.

−Nunca había oído hablar de este restaurante, en realidad –respondí inhibida.

−Siempre que estoy en Tokio decido hacer una visita a _New York Bar_ , además, de algún modo recuerdo mis años en América.

Así es, me encontraba aquella noche en un lujoso lugar donde concretaría la cena acordada con Yue Tsukishiro. El modesto restorán había sido electo a su propio gusto. Nos ubicamos en una mesa posicionada justo al lado de un mirador vidriado, desde el cual nos deleitábamos con una exquisita vista de la bella ciudad de Tokio. La gran Torre yacía firme e iluminada justo frente a nosotros.

Pese al nombre del local, la gastronomía también se extendía a una gran variedad de platillos exclusivamente orientales. Sin embargo, el joven que me acompañaba decidió ordenar por mí, optando por la carta de comidas occidentales.

−Tranquila, confía en mí –me decía luego de que el mesero se retirara con la orden−. Luego me lo agradecerás –dijo con aires de soberbia.

−No quisiera salir en busca de un tazón de _ramen_ en algún puesto callejero, en medio de la noche –respondí ocurrente.

−Créeme que eso no sucederá –rió.

Era muy extraño ver sonreír a Yue, es decir, desde que lo conocí siempre había permanecido serio e incluso dedicándome miradas de desprecio, según mi parecer. Tenía que admitir que la sonrisa sobre sus labios lo hacía ver mucho más apuesto.

−Te ves encantadora, Sakura –volvió a hablar ante mi silencio.

−Muchas gracias –me limité a reparar apenada.

Nuevamente la artífice de mi look nocturno había sido, nada más y nada menos, que la gran Tomoyo Daidouji. Aunque tengo que aclarar que la amatista no estuve para nada de acuerdo cuando le comenté acerca de la cita planeada. Y sí, quizás varios días atrás, fue ella quien llegó emocionada a mi oficina, con la noticia de que dos ingenieros galanes se paseaban por los pasillos de la revista. Incluso con la idea de hacerme ligar con uno de los -hasta entonces- desconocidos. Pasado algún tiempo, pudo obtener una visión demasiado superficial de Yue Tsukishiro, y está de más aclarar que no era una persona de su agrado.

Sin embargo, tan buena como era, se ofreció para ayudarme con los preparativos que requería mi cita. Tal vez aquello se había convertido en una especie de mala costumbre, y si dependiera de mí misma elegir atuendos y cosas por el estilo, me encontraría en pleno ataque de nervios y estrés. Pero para eso estaba mi amiga, para salvarme, por ello había optado por calzarme ése elegante vestido rosa coral, largo, y con un prominente tajo que descubría mi pierna izquierda de manera sensual.

−Cómo me gustaría que te quites de la cabeza esa mala imagen que tienes de mí – soltó de modo resignado, para mi sorpresa.

− ¿A qué te refieres? –cuestioné confundida.

−Vamos Sakura, puedo notar tu tensión en estos momentos, e incluso cada vez que estoy cerca de ti.

Yo simplemente quedé pasmada ante tal confesión. −Te propongo algo, finjamos nunca haber sido siquiera presentados, empecemos de cero –propuse aun dudando de las palabras que yo misma lanzaba al hablar.

−Muy bien, acepto.

Y en ése preciso instante se levantó de su lugar, colocó el dorso de una mano en su espalda, a la altura de la cintura, y apoyó la otra en su pecho, e hizo una reverencia. Mientras pronunciaba:

−Mi nombre es Yue Tsukishiro. Y, dígame ¿cuál es el suyo, bella señorita?

−Sakura Kinomoto −respondí siguiendo su juego−. Es un placer, Tsukishiro.

−Por favor, llámame Yue –expuso depositando un pausado beso sobre mi mano.

−Bien, también puedes llamarme Sakura en ése caso.

Y así, extrañamente, dimos un real comienzo a la velada, abandonando poco a poco la incomodidad y los miedos que me asaltaban en un principio.

Voy a hablarles un poco acerca del hermano mayor de los Tsukishiro. Yue partió con rumbo a América del Norte a la corta edad de 10 años, el motivo podría adjudicarse a un conflicto familiar ocurrido bastante tiempo atrás, cuando era apenas un niño. Un año luego de la muerte de Soun Tsukishiro, su esposa decidió rehacer su vida con un nuevo hombre, acción mal vista por los padres del fallecido, argumentando que la mujer ya mantenía esos amoríos cuando su marido aún permanecía con vida. Quizás fue por sentirse saturada ante las habladurías, que un día decidió abandonar Japón, llevando consigo solo a uno de sus hijos, ya que ni siquiera tenía asegurado algún trabajo y, por lo tanto, no garantizaba poder mantener a ambos.

Así fue como Yukito, el menor, quedó a cargo de sus abuelos, siendo despojado de su casi gemelo. Porque sí, aunque no compartían fecha de cumpleaños ni cosas por el estilo, mantenían una extrema similitud física que llevaba a confundir fácilmente a uno con el otro. Aunque ello fue cambiando un poco con el tiempo, dando a cada joven una particular apariencia y una muy marcada forma de ser para cada uno.

Yue completó el resto de sus estudios en América, incluso hasta graduarse de Ingeniero en Diseño Gráfico en su país residente. Al vínculo con su hermano lo había recuperado alrededor de los diecisiete años, comunicándose con él por cualquier medio que les fuera posible. Fue una enorme coincidencia cuando se comentaron, el uno al otro, las carreras por las que habían optado. Y es que definitivamente no estaba predefinido que siguieran idéntica rama. Definitivamente algo especial conectaba a esos dos.

Apenas se presentó su oportunidad de volver a Japón, lo hizo sin meditarlo dos veces. Y es que en realidad fue su hermano quien le facilito el hecho de asegurarse con un trabajo, después de todo, eran colegas. A su madre la visitaba cada vez que el tiempo se lo permitía, incluso Yukito volvió a verla luego de muchos años de haber sido separado de ella. Me comentó además, que mi hermano también era partícipe de esos viajes "familiares".

−Al parecer Touya es como otro hermano más entre ustedes –agregué luego de escuchar sus relatos.

−Sencillamente, hay cosas que no es a mí a quien le corresponde comentarlas.

−Quizás… no estoy entendiendo –dije dudando ante sus palabras.

−No te preocupes, todo llega a su tiempo, en su momento.

Seguía sin comprender exactamente lo que intentaba decir, pero decidí dejar el asunto de lado. Porque, por lo visto, no estaba jugando.

Yue resultó ser todo un caballero, alguien totalmente distinto a ese hombre soberbio y arrogante, como yo lo había catalogado. Pidió la carta de postres y nuevamente fue él quien ordenó: _Apple crumble con helado_ para los dos. Tenía que admitir, sabía delicioso.

− ¡Sakura, eres tú! –resonó estrepitosa en mis oídos. Claro, era Arimi.

Inmediatamente -e incluso antes de saludarla- busqué al castaño con la mirada, supuse que la acompañaba. Pero al no dar con éste, me vi _obligada_ a indagar un poco, con disimulo.

−Arimi, que sorpresa –dije casi fingiendo emoción−. ¿Te encuentras sola?

−No, claro que no, un grupo de chicas de la agencia me esperan en aquella mesa –dijo señalando con su dedo índice hacia el lugar en cuestión−, yo solo vine hasta aquí para saludarte, y para conocer a tu guapo novio, del cual no tenías pensado siquiera contarme.

El color rojo comenzó a subir hasta mis orejas con tal comentario. − ¿De qué hablas? Es solo un amigo –respondí apenada−. Por cierto, Yue… ella es Arimi Koishikawa; Arimi, él es Yue Tsukishiro –agregué a modo de presentación.

−Mucho gusto Tsukishiro −dijo la rubia, haciendo un rápido juego de pestañas. Quizás esa actitud sí me hubiese parecido desagradable en el caso de que se tratara realmente de mi novio.

−Igual, Koishikawa −respondió él a modo bastante seco y con cierto desprecio.

− ¡Sak, acabo de tener una genial idea! -exclamó ahora dirigiéndose a mí –mañana mismo podemos ir todos en parejas al nuevo parque que se instaló en la ciudad.

− ¿En parejas dices?

−Claro tontita, tú llevarás a Tsukishiro, yo a Shaoran y, claro, podemos decirle a Eriol que venga con tu amiga, estoy al tanto de todo −agregó entrecerrando los ojos.

Nunca fui buena para las excusas, por lo que mi mente tardaba bastante tiempo en procesar una, tanto fue así, que alguien se adelantó a responder por mí.

−Perfecto, mañana a las cuatro. Nos veremos directamente ahí −se anticipó Yue con seriedad.

−Vaya, cuánto me agrada este sujeto −decía mientras daba pequeños saltitos y palmadas dejando en claro su emoción−. ¡Nos vemos mañana chicos! –se despidió finalmente para luego perderse por donde había llegado.

* * *

Yue pasaría por mí para ir juntos al parque, como habíamos acordado con el resto del grupo, sin embargo, como era costumbre mía aún me encontraba recorriendo cada rincón de mi habitación en busca de quién sabe qué. Llevaba ya varios minutos de retraso, sabía que el joven Tsukishiro se encontraba abajo en su automóvil, esperando el momento en que por fin me dignara a salir; lo que no sabía, era cómo habría de tomar él las tardanzas de las personas.

Pese a todas mis suposiciones, se mostró bastante calmo en el momento en que subí al coche, sin hacer siquiera un comentario o queja respecto a las demoras. Se veía mucho más diferente a aquel tipo altanero y orgulloso con el que me había topado en una primera instancia. La cena de la noche anterior había concluido de la mejor manera, incluso me acercó hasta mi departamento sin ningún intento por sobrepasarse o pretender algo más. En definitiva, era un hombre demasiado respetuoso.

Al llegar a nuestro lugar de destino, nos reunimos con el resto del grupo, y es que nosotros éramos los dos restantes. Saludé a uno por uno, presentando a mi acompañante ante quien correspondiese. Todos fueron muy amables, excepto una persona. Sí… Shaoran.

−Hasta que te dignaste a aparecer Kinomoto –bufó en un gesto de impaciencia, con su cara de lado.

" _¿Acaso dijo Kinomoto?, ¿no habíamos quedado en llamarnos por nuestros nombres?"_

−En verdad siento haberte hecho esperar Li –repliqué enfatizando en su apellido.

−Como sea, ¿ya nos vamos? –dijo casi ignorándome.

Bien, si el juego se trataba de ser lo más indiferentes posible, entonces yo estaba de acuerdo, jugaría. Por lo que, sin darle mucha importancia, me uní a Tomoyo y Eriol, un par que se llevaba bastante bien al parecer.

−Dime, estimado ¿A cuál atracción le daremos el honor de subir primero? –interrogué al inglés.

−Querida Sakura, ni pienses que me haré cargo de ti luego del susto de tu vida –dijo entre risas−, pero sí te parece buena opción, podemos hacer uso de la _calesita_ para niños pequeños –con lo que Tomoyo estalló en una carcajada.

−Ja Ja, pero que ocurrente resultaste ser –musité fingiendo enfado.

−Sabes que disfruto bromeando contigo –expresó ésta vez con ternura−, eres como la hermana pequeña que cualquiera querría tener.

−Pero hablando en serio, ¿con cuál juego arrancaremos la tarde? –indagó la amatista.

− ¿Qué les parece ése? –vociferó Arimi que había estado al tanto de todo, aludiendo con su dedo índice a _la casa del terror_.

− ¡¿Hoe?! ¿Y por qué ése tiene que ser el primero? –susurré de modo que nadie notó mi nerviosismo.

El _entretenimiento_ consistía en un carrito de capacidad para dos personas que, guiado por los rieles de un andén, se adentraba en una especie de cueva sumida en las penumbras y repleta de horrorosos monstruos o ruidos espeluznantes. Y, con lo miedosa que resultaba ser yo, aquello era demasiado para mí. Sin embargo, ninguno pareció notarlo.

Cada uno pasaría con su respectiva pareja, razón por la cual sentía que los celos me consumirían al ver a Arimi prendida del brazo de Shaoran, fingiendo estar atemorizada.

Pude sobrevivir al dichoso _paseo,_ si eso es lo que se preguntan, pero definitivamente fueron los cinco o diez minutos más largos de mi existencia. Hacía todo lo posible por contener mis alaridos, no quería avergonzarme ante Yue; sin embargo, un grito casi ahogado escapó de mí en cuanto la guadaña de un esqueleto cayó muy cerca nuestro. Fue en el mismo instante cuando sentí que una cálida mano tomaba la mía.

−No tienes por qué temer, nada aquí es real –decía con suma ternura el joven que me acompañaba, sin siquiera hacer el intento de burlarse de mí. Yo solo pude devolverle una mirada muy parecida a la que él acababa de regalarme.

De esa manera recorrimos casi todas las atracciones que hacían a la estancia, hasta que Tomoyo quedó embelesada ante la enorme e iluminada _vuelta al mundo._

−Aún nos falta subirnos a la gran rueda –dijo con sus ojos iluminados y señalando hacía la misma−. Les propongo algo, hagamos intercambios de parejas para participar de la vuelta, como para variar. Después de todo probamos cada juego con la misma compañía, pienso que por ser el último debería ser también diferente.

Una vez les comenté que carezco de la perspicacia que posee mi amiga, sin embargo, tampoco soy tan ingenua como para no darme cuenta que se traía un plan entre manos. Estaba segura que su único fin era engancharme con el castaño para dar el recorrido de la rueda. Qué puedo decir, no iba a contrariar una propuesta tan interesante. Y antes que cualquiera pusiera objeción o algo por el estilo, Tommy habló nuevamente:

−Muy bien, hmm… Koishikawa subirá con Eriol, Sakura lo hará con Li y, finalmente, el joven Tsukishiro irá conmigo –" _Bingo",_ una vez más había conseguido leer los pensamientos de la amatista.

No hubo reclamos de parte de ninguno de los presentes, aunque Yue me dedicó una mirada que indicaba cierto descontento. En tanto Shaoran, por su parte, solo permanecía con su ceño fruncido sin siquiera abrir la boca o voltear a verme.

Nos hicimos parte de la fila para participar del evento, cada uno con su respectivo nuevo acompañante. Por alguna razón sentía mis piernas temblar con el solo hecho de percibir la fragancia masculina del ambarino tan cerca de mí. Lo miré con disimulo, aprovechando su distracción. Una suave brisa primaveral removía sus mechones castaños para desparramarlos aún más, si es que ello era posible; sus ojos brillaban con el reflejo de todas las luces del iluminado parque; su piel trigueña yacía perfectamente pulida sobre su rostro; traía un abrigo liviano y se cruzaba de brazos, cómo me gustaría permanecer por siempre en su agarre. Milagrosamente no notó lo ensimismada que me encontraba en su persona, hasta que una voz me trajo a la realidad, era el encargado de la atracción, indicando que podíamos pasar a la misma.

Nos hicimos en una pequeña cabina donde cabían nada más que dos personas. Estaba totalmente cerrada pero poseía vidrios en todo su alrededor, para disfrutar del mágico paseo y de la vista a la bella ciudad de Tokio.

La primera parte del recorrido estuvo inmersa en un profundo silencio, lo cual solo hacía incómodo el ambiente. Fue entonces cuando me animé a tomar la primera palabra.

−La tarde de hoy fue realmente muy divertida –largué luego de aclarar mi voz.

−Dime, Sakura… ¿ése sujeto es tu novio? –dijo acostumbrado a ignorar mis comentarios sin sentido.

−Pensé que habíamos dejado de llamarnos por nuestros nombres.

−Lo siento, lo de hoy fue un pequeño desliz, pero recuerda que tenemos un trato.

−Creí que estaba deshecho, en el preciso momento en que volviste a decirme Kinomoto –balbuceé cabizbaja.

−Un trato es un trato, lo siento, te prometo que no volverá a pasar –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa ladina−. Pero ahora necesito que respondas a mi pregunta, no volveré a repetirla.

− ¿Acaso estás celoso, Shaoran? –cuestioné esquivándole nuevamente.

−P-pero qué cosas dices –espetó en un sobresalto−. Además, no habría ningún motivo para estarlo.

−Exacto, tú y yo somos amigos, cada uno es dueño de hacer su vida por el lado que le parezca y con quien considere.

−Lo sé –soltó en un suspiro−. Pero en cuanto alguien te lastimara o quiera sobrepasarse contigo… tendrá que vérselas conmigo –rabió con un de sus puños cerrados. Yo sonreí ante tal cosa.

−No te preocupes Shaoran, estoy bastante grandecita como para cuidarme sola, pero te lo agradezco –dije acercándome al castaño y tomando una de sus manos, la que permanecía sellada. Nuestras miradas se encontraron frente a frente ésta vez, solo unos escasos centímetros nos separaban y su cálido aliento chocaba sobre mi rostro al ritmo de su respirar. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, al igual que los míos. Sin embargo, como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre ambos al mismo tiempo, nos separamos al instante en un sobresalto, conscientes del beso fallido que jugó con unirnos nuevamente.

−Muy bien –me animé a decir luego de un carraspeo−, solo para dejarlo en claro, Yue no es mi novio. De hecho, ésta es la segunda salida que compartimos juntos, en plan de amigos.

−No tenías por qué aclararlo en realidad, pero gracias –se limitó a agregar.

No estoy segura en qué momento acabó el recorrido, incluso perdí la noción del paisaje que nos habría regalado la gran vista, pero es que mis ojos tenían algo mucho mejor con lo cual deleitarse allá arriba.

Mi amistad con Shaoran había sido re-afirmada, una vez más.

Se podría decir que habíamos visitado todas y cada una de las atracciones, aunque no es algo que realmente sea posible afirmar, ya que el parque recién instalado era en verdad enorme. Parecía que la tarde había llegado a su fin, cuando sentí unos pequeños tironcitos en mi abrigo.

−Saku, no me vas a creer, pero acabo de ver a Spinel deambulando por el lugar –me dijo Tomoyo en voz muy baja, de modo que solo yo pudiera escucharla.

No iba a preguntarle cuál era el problema con ello porque, en realidad, lo sabía. Las actitudes misóginas de aquel sujeto eran incontrolables, jamás había soportado ver a la amatista rodeada de amigos y divirtiéndose con alguien que no fuera él.

−No nos iremos solo por el hecho de que ese tipo esté aquí –le advertí con seriedad.

−Lo sé, pero tampoco me gustaría que me viera y luego monte alguna de sus _escenitas_ ¡Imagínate si intenta hacerle algo a Eriol! –expresó agarrándose la cabeza con preocupación.

−Pienso que Eriol debe saber cuidarse solo –tal vez hablé demasiado fuerte porque el inglés pudo percatarse de su mención en nuestra conversación.

− ¿Sucede algo malo? –inquirió curioso.

Por la cara de espanto que mostró Tomoyo, quien se veía incluso más blanca de lo que normalmente era, comprendí que jamás le había hablado a Eriol acerca del desquiciado de su ex-novio. Quizás sí era hora de marcharnos y, de paso, evitar cualquier tipo de problemas. La tarde había sido demasiado grata como para arruinarla justo cuando llegaba a su fin.

−Estábamos pensando que sería mejor que regresáramos, nos encontramos algo agotadas –me apresuré a responder nerviosa. Es casi seguro que no me creyó ni una palabra, su cara de sospecha lo decía todo, pero no me contrarió en lo absoluto.

−Muy bien, les avisaré al resto –y dicho esto se alejó de nosotras.

−Tommy, tienes que contárselo, él debe saber de la existencia de Spinel Sun y su obsesión contigo –murmuré por lo bajo para que solo mi amiga pudiera oírme.

−Lo haré, no aún, pero lo haré –respondió cabizbaja.

Fue así como la extraña salida ideada por Arimi Koishikawa se dio por concluida. Podría definirla como una auténtica montaña rusa, y no me refiero precisamente a la clásica atracción en todo parque de diversiones, sino a las idas, venidas y volteretas de sentimientos y sensaciones ocurridas durante toda la tarde. El pico más alto seguro fue el beso frustrado entre el castaño y yo, un motivo más para perderme en mis pensamientos durante los próximos -quién sabe cuántos- días que le siguieran a mi vida.

* * *

 **Hola a todos! Después de algunas semanas les traigo una nueva actualización de la historia. Bueno, solo un tema para aclarar, todos convertían a Kero en una persona en sus fanfics, yo también quería hacer lo mismo con Spinel jajaja**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima, saludos gente linda!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, yo solo los tomé prestados para narrar éste FanFic, el cual es de mi exclusiva autoría.**

 **Capítulo VIII**

" **Propuestas y confesiones"**

Dos meses habían transcurrido desde que le di una oportunidad, e incluso me la di a mí también, es decir, una oportunidad a mí misma.

Recuerdo el día en que me confesó sus intenciones y los deseos con respecto a nuestra relación.

—Sakura, no quisiera sonar arrebatado —soltó algo inseguro—. Tú sabes que mi intención no es sostener una simple amistad contigo, me gustas mucho, y quisiera intentar algo más.

Así fue como Yue Tsukishiro, de algún modo, había declarado sus sentimientos ante mí. Debo confesar que me quedé petrificada por algunos instantes, y en realidad fue una reacción bastante absurda, es decir, todo el tiempo demostraba su interés por mí, con cada palabra y con cada acción que hacía o decía. Era algo bastante obvio, sin embargo, me tomó desprevenida.

Ese día habíamos decidido montar nuestro _picnik_ sobre un mantel extendido en la brama de un parque. Extrañamente, el _hanami_ había llegado un tanto retrasado a la ciudad de Tokio. Nos encontrábamos distendidos, observando el impecable espectáculo que la naturaleza nos ofrecía, y es que ver los cerezos en flor era una maravilla que todos los japoneses decidíamos disfrutar al aire libre.

—Tú también me agradas Yue —dije cuando al fin pude articular palabras—, aunque no estoy segura de querer formalizar un noviazgo, ya sabes, nada de asuntos serios.

— ¿Y qué te parece si nos damos una oportunidad sin llevar el asunto tan lejos? es decir, compartiendo salidas como lo haría cualquier pareja, pero sin llegar a ser oficialmente novios.

Entendía perfectamente su propuesta. No era un noviazgo, ni tampoco una amistad con derechos. Más bien, una relación un tanto despreocupada, que no implicara involucrarse demasiado en el asunto.

—Dicho de ese modo, por mí está bien, acepto la propuesta —respondí seguido de una sonrisa, con lo que él me devolvió una aún mayor.

— ¿Sabes? Tu nombre realmente encaja perfecto en ti —agregó con su mirada perdida en el manto rosa pálido que cubría los árboles—. Eres tan bella y delicada como la misma sakura —dijo haciendo alusión a las flores.

No estaba segura por qué habría aceptado tan a prisa su propuesta, pero algo impulsó aquellas palabras salidas de mi propia boca, mentiría si les dijera que me encontraba arrepentida.

Extrañamente, nuestro primer beso no ocurrió el día de su confesión, sino que se postergó para la siguiente salida juntos, en la cual iríamos al cine y luego en busca de unas pizzas.

La película en cuestión había sido pura elección mía, y es que mi acompañante me dio el honor de optar entre las sugerencias de cartelera. No puso restricción alguna así que no hubo mayor problema cuando le indiqué que quería ver una del género romance, de esas extremadamente cursis, en las que el amor entra por tus poros y se mete hasta el último rincón de tu cuerpo.

Como era de suponer, mi rostro se encontraba empapado en lágrimas para cuando terminó la función. Definitivamente esas historias podían más que yo, siempre concluía llorando ante el perfecto final romántico que llegaba después de todo un drama catastrófico.

Me apené un poco en cuanto se encendieron las luces en la sala, y es que Yue notaría que había estado gimoteando como una niña ante el predecible desenlace. Pero -lejos de mis conjeturas- acunó mi rostro con una de sus manos, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba mi mejilla con su pulgar, como intentando correr mis lágrimas. Fue un gesto realmente enternecedor.

El resto de las personas habían comenzado a abandonar la sala, pero nosotros, sin intenciones por despegarnos de nuestros lugares, nos quedamos sentados y mirándonos frente a frente, como intentando comunicarnos a través de miradas.

No se hizo esperar más y me tomó por la barbilla, con la misma mano que había despojado mis lágrimas. Levantó mi rostro lo suficiente y me plantó un repentino beso en mis labios. Por unos segundos permaneció allí, posado, estático. Pero luego comenzó a realizar leves movimientos que me llevaron a entreabrir mi boca y profundizar aquel beso relajado. Así es como se manejaba Yue Tsukishiro, tranquilo y sin prisa, siempre calmo ante todo, de la misma forma me besaba en ese momento, como si el mundo nos regalara tiempo de sobra para disfrutarlo.

No estoy segura si podría definir mi reacción ante sus besos, los cuales se repitieron con cada salida que compartíamos. Los disfrutaba, no podría negarlo, pero les aseguro que no me resultaban indispensables. Con respecto al rose que manteníamos de vez en cuando, tengo que aclarar que no dejaba de ponerme tensa, no lograba acostumbrarme a mantener un simple contacto con él.

También Recuerdo aquella noche en la que concretamos la postergada cena en mi apartamento, con la presencia de Touya, Yukito y Yue, claro. La extraña relación entre éste último y yo no había sido declarada ante mi hermano, ya que comúnmente solía demostrarse con sus celos infantiles ante cualquiera que quisiera poner un dedo sobre _su_ _dulce_ _hermanita_.

—Sakura, tal vez no lo recuerdas, pero Yuki y yo… —comenzó a hablar Touya cuando nuestros platos apenas habían quedado vacíos—. Hay algo que debes saber.

Me ponía un tanto nerviosa con el solo hecho de ver el gesto de preocupación en él, o la pesadez en sus palabras. Yukito había posado su mano sobre la de mi hermano, la cual se encontraba de puños cerrados sobre la mesa. De manera increíble, con aquel acto, le transmitió cierta paz para que se relajara y la distendiera.

—Yukito y yo somos pareja —dijo por fin, manteniendo su seriedad.

En mi mente procesaba una por una sus palabras, no eran tan complicadas, pero simplemente me costaba asimilarlo. Touya Kinomoto era alto, moreno, de ojos café y cabello castaño renegrido, era realmente muy apuesto y siempre había sido popular entre el amplio público femenino. Incluso mi padre me había comentado la cantidad de cartas anónimas que recibía de las alumnas de preparatoria, encontradas entre sus pertenencias. Me era extraño que resultase ser gay, pero jamás podría tomarlo de mala manera.

— ¡Hermano, eso es estupendo! Soy testigo del cariño y la confianza que siempre hubo entre ustedes —agregué al ver sólo caras de felicidad en ambos— ¿Y desde cuándo se traen esta noticia bien guardada?

—En realidad, sólo faltaba que tú te enteraras —respondió cabizbajo—. Estamos oficialmente juntos hace un año, tal vez.

No entendía el hecho de haber retrasado tanto el asunto para conmigo, incluso Yue ya estaba enterado desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, y es que su rostro no había demostrado ningún tipo de sorpresa ante la confesión.

—No sé si podré perdonarte el hecho de ocultarme algo así durante tanto tiempo —reñí molesta.

—Yo ni siquiera te pedí que me perdonaras, monstruo.

Touya definitivamente sabía cómo fastidiarme, y es que cada vez que me llamaba por ése apodo me encolerizaba por la ira.

— ¡¿A quién le llamas monstruo?! —desafié apretando mis puños y lanzado una mirada asesina.

— ¿Acaso ves algún otro monstruo por aquí? —rió con sorna.

—Ya basta Touya —intervino Yukito—, no irrites a la pequeña Sakura —todos soltamos una carcajada ante esto, incluso Yue, quien había sido espectador en todo el asunto.

Las salidas con el mayor de los hermanos Tsukishiro habían sido reiteradas en aquel par de meses, aunque jamás tocamos el tema de oficializar nuestra relación, tampoco estaba segura si querría hacerlo.

Tomoyo había estado al tanto de toda mi situación sentimental, al principio no estuvo para nada de acuerdo con ello, pero poco a poco entendió que Yue escondía a un verdadero caballero bajo su faceta seria y hasta un tanto despectiva.

Mi prima y mejor amiga era mi fiel consejera en asuntos que al amor respectaran, pese a que su relación anterior no había sido el ejemplo más indicado para dar, ella opinaba con mucha objetividad y cuidando siempre mi porvenir.

Y hablando de Tommy y las cuestiones amorosas… Su relación con Eriol se había formalizado hacía muy poco tiempo, y yo me sentía plenamente satisfecha por ello, de algún modo había sido intermediaria de la parejita. Aún recuerdo la tarde en que me dieron la gran noticia.

La amatista había organizado un té en su departamento, pensé que sólo seríamos las dos, pero me sorprendí al ver a Eriol Hiragizawa atravesando la puerta para unirse a nuestro encuentro. ¿Acaso habría decidido llegar sin previo aviso y sin conocimiento de la charla de amigas que comenzaba hacía apenas unos instantes? Definitivamente no, él estaba muy enterado del asunto, incluso se trataba de un invitado más.

—Mira Sakurita, como no estaba seguro cuáles pastelillos te gustarían más, traje de cada tipo —dijo el inglés desplegando sobre la mesa el paquete que traía entre sus manos.

— ¡Los de fresa son mis favoritos! ¡Pero los de chocolate también son deliciosos! —exclamé con estrellitas en los ojos. Me apresuré a tomar uno aunque el té ni siquiera estuviera servido.

— ¡Wow! Quizás debería haber comprado la tienda completa, para saciar el hambre de tu amiga —rió dirigiéndose a Tomoyo con lo dicho. Yo esbocé un mohín ante sus risas burlonas.

—No te preocupes Saku, hay quienes sostienen que es saludable comer en grandes cantidades —quiso tranquilizarme la amatista.

— ¿Saludable? Tiene suerte de ir con frecuencia al gimnasio.

—Mi amiga mantiene su figura debido a su metabolismo, lo que no implica que necesite hacer ejercicios indispensablemente —agregó Tomoyo, esta vez de brazos cruzados y poniéndose de mi lado.

—De acuerdo, suficiente —intervine para dar fin al asunto—. Creo que no estamos aquí para hablar de mi estado físico.

—Claro que no, estamos aquí para darte la noticia de que Tomoyo y yo somos oficialmente novios —largó Eriol con seguridad, sin titubear.

En mi interior debatía entre si había escuchado con claridad o había sido mi imaginación. Instantáneamente volteé adonde mi amiga, quien sonreía nerviosa.

—Vaya, nunca imaginé que lo soltarías sin siquiera una introducción previa, incluso pensé que sería yo quien se lo diría —replicó la amatista, pero lejos de mostrarse enfadada.

—Lo siento —rió el inglés—, me pareció que el comentario encajaba a la perfección —todos soltamos una carcajada a coro con esto.

Me relataron además cómo habían formalizado el asunto. En mi opinión fue algo bastante cursi, la pareja había visitado un restorán ubicado sobre una especie de colina, con un pequeño mirador en su terraza. Disponía de un larga-vistas que funcionaba a monedas, por lo que Eriol sugirió usarlo, primero observó él y posicionó el aparato en cierta dirección, argumentando que podía ver algo sorprendente hacia ése punto. Inmediatamente Tomoyo pasó a ocupar su lugar, y soltó un pequeño grito ahogado con lo que sus ojos veían. Un cartel había sido ubicado _estratégicamente_ en algún sitio de la ciudad, y en él se leía _"Tomoyo Daidouji, ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?"_ creo que la repuesta fue obvia.

Me llenaba de felicidad ver las caras de ése par, a leguas se notaba el cariño que se tenían y lo bien que congeniaban, incluso me comentaron que ya estaban planeando el famoso viaje a Inglaterra, para visitar las tierras originarias del joven Hiragizawa.

Definitivamente se trató de dos meses llenos de propuestas y confesiones.

* * *

Llevaba tiempo sin ver a Shaoran Li, no podría decir que no había sabido nada de él, ya que aún mantenía mis clases de _crossfit_ y, por lo tanto, tenía la _dicha_ de charlar seguido con su desquiciada novia modelo.

—Sak, ¿no piensas contarme cómo van las cosas con tu guapo novio? —inquirió la rubia cuando abandonábamos las duchas.

— ¿Novio dices?

—No te hagas, el muchacho alto de cabello platinado y ojos celestes —entrecerró los ojos.

—Él no es mi novio, ya te dije que simplemente compartimos salidas.

—Bien bien… Lo que digas, aun así ¿Todo marcha bien?

—A decir verdad, no demasiado —respondí sin comprender por qué le contaba tal cosa a Koishikawa.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

Lo cierto era que Yue me había insinuado cierta proposición indecorosa hacía apenas unos días atrás. Fue en una salida en que decidimos asistir al teatro y sucedió de camino a casa.

—La noche aún es joven, ¿te molestaría si me quedo un rato? Podríamos tomar algo —sugirió mientras aparcaba fuera de mi edificio.

—Me parece una buena idea, hay una botella de vino sin abrir allá arriba.

Subimos sin prisa, entramos al departamento y nos dispusimos a descorchar la bebida. En un par de horas el contenido había descendido lo suficiente entre risas y charlas, habíamos cambiado las sillas por el sofá. Fue en el momento en que nuestras copas quedaron vacías cuando se arrimó a mí con mirada seductora.

Me tomó entre sus manos, una sujetaba mi nuca y la otra amarraba mi cintura hacia su cuerpo. Había cambiado sus suaves y tranquilos besos por uno excesivamente voraz y hambriento. Intenté acompasarme como pude a su ágil ritmo, hasta que un frío trepó por todo mi cuerpo y sentí cómo cada vellito de mi piel se erizaba.

Yue había escabullido una de sus manos por debajo de mi blusa, ejerciendo presión sobre uno de mis senos. Casi por acto reflejo me aparté bruscamente de él, como si quemara.

—Lo siento —expresó confundido ante mi reacción—, pensé que estarías de acuerdo con que lo hagamos.

—N-no suelo estar con ningún hombre, a excepción de que sea mi pareja estable y lleváramos bastante tiempo juntos —mentí, "está _bien, en parte sí tenía esa idea",_ pero lo cierto es que jamás había tenido aquella "pareja estable" a la que me refería, ni siquiera había mantenido relaciones sexuales con nadie, pero a mi edad era algo que me avergonzaba divulgar.

—De acuerdo, y yo respeto cada una de tus convicciones —repuso seriamente—. Por lo que voy a enamorarte como nadie jamás lo hizo, voy a ganarme tu confianza. Te quiero, Sakura.

—Yue, y-yo…

—No digas nada, ya es tarde y es preferible que me marche, debes descansar —tapó mis palabras pero sin demostrar ningún tipo de molestia, y se levantó para retirarse.

No estaba dispuesta a contarle tal cosa -con lujo de detalles- a Arimi Koishikawa. Sin embargo algo en mí hacia ruido, y en el fondo me preguntaba qué cosa tan mala podría haberme hecho ella para no depositar ni un granito de confianza en su persona. En realidad, nada. Quizás era una buena idea hasta pedirle algún consejo, después de todo, ella era conocedora en lo que respecta a asuntos sexuales.

—Sucede que Yue quiso que lo hagamos, sabes a lo que me refiero, y yo creo que aún no estoy lista —comenté cabizbaja y apenada.

— ¿No estás lista? —Rió, " _quizás sí había sido mala idea pedir su opinión"_ _—_ Vamos Sak, llevan varios meses juntos, no hagas cosas de las que después puedes arrepentirte.

—Exacto, por ése mismo motivo no lo hago ¿Y si luego me arrepiento? —No iba a confesarle que era virgen, pero esa era realmente mi preocupación—. Además, dos meses no son "varios".

—Son más que suficientes. Yo que tú lo habría aprovechado —agregó guiñando un ojo.

Había sido tonto pedir un consejo a Arimi, y es que su respuesta era más que obvia. Pero, de repente, volvió a hablar:

—Ya que estamos con el tema de las confesiones de amigas, yo también traigo una nueva para contarte. Es acerca del muchacho que te conté hace un tiempo.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. — ¿hablas de aquel con el que engañaste a Li?

—No lo engañé, te expliqué la razón por la que no se puede considerar tal cosa

—Bien… —no estaba dispuesta a discutirle— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ahora?

—Verás, nunca dejamos de hablarnos, aunque no volvimos a repetir aquel encuentro especial —comenzó a hablar—. Sin embargo, hace unos días me hizo una nueva propuesta, desea verme éste fin de semana y volver a pasar la noche conmigo.

— ¿Y qué piensas responderle?

—Ya le respondí Sak —soltó una carcajada—. Ésta vez sí tengo una buena excusa para dejar a Shaoran el fin de semana.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Continué indagando.

—Sucede que éste viernes cumplimos 7 meses de noviazgo, de seguro él ni lo recordará, de hecho, jamás lo hace. Ya tracé todo el escándalo que me montaré, fingiendo estar molesta por su desinterés, aunque… en parte sí me disgusta un tanto —agregó en un susurro—. En fin, pero ésta vez pienso proponerle algo más a Daichi, ya no quiero estos encuentros distanciados.

— ¿O sea que dejarás a Li?

—En realidad, aún no lo tengo definido con certeza. Me refería a una relación paralela por un tiempo, sin cruces esporádicos. No puedo dejarme de Shaoran tan fácil, recuerda que por el momento mi futuro pende de él.

Sentía algo de lástima por Shaoran, se había ganado gran parte de mi cariño, y me refiero al cariño que implica una amistad. No estaba completamente segura cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia Arimi pero, al fin y al cabo, era su novia y lo más probable era que saliera lastimado si se enteraba de aquel engaño. Yo no era quién para inmiscuirme en el asunto, por lo que tomé la decisión de mantenerme al margen.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal gente? Hoy les traigo un capítulo más para esta historia que, sinceramente, no podía hacerse esperar demasiado, ya que más o menos cuenta cómo se fueron desarrollando los hechos a lo largo de un lapso de tiempo.**

 **Algo agregar/aclarar? Bien, por mi parte investigué un poco el tema del** _ **Hanami**_ **en Japón, y como que ya se me había pasado un poco con los tiempos para que calce bien en mi historia jaja, no importa! Éste es un** _ **Hanami**_ **atrasado ajajaja. Ojalá algún día tenga la dicha de apreciarlo en vivo en directo.**

 **Bueno, quiero agradecer a todas las personitas que se animan a seguir mi historia o incluso agregar a sus favoritas! (se me escapa una lagrimita jaja) Y muchísimas gracias, además, a quienes me dejan sus lindos review, no dejen de hacerlo porque me encantan!**

 **Nos seguimos leyendo! Saludos gente linda**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, yo sólo los tomé prestados para narrar éste FanFic, el cual es de mi exclusiva autoría.**

 **Capítulo IX**

" **Te necesito"**

Me encontraba atareada en mi oficina, puliendo los últimos detalles para dejar en orden las tareas de la semana, no quería que llegara el lunes y me encontrara con asuntos inconclusos o sin saldar. Fue entonces, cuando un repentino golpeteo a mi puerta logró sobresaltarme.

—Adelante —anuncié.

Fue mi secretaria quien hizo aparición tras el roble. —Señorita Kinomoto, un joven desea verla, es Yue Tsukishiro, el ingeniero de las capacitaciones ¿Lo dejo pasar?

—Sí Akizuki, dile que adelante, muchas gracias.

En unos instantes el joven Tsukishiro estaba sentado frente a mí, en la silla vacía junto a mi escritorio. No nos habíamos visto desde aquel incómodo suceso, aunque quizás solo yo lo había percibido de tal manera. Él parecía mostrarse muy calmo y por lo visto no venía para hablar de nada que tuviera que ver con eso.

—Me ofrecieron trabajo en Tokio, de manera permanente —soltó una vez instalado.

— ¿O sea que se quedarán aquí definitivamente?

—Cuando hablas en segunda persona del plural, ¿te refieres a mi hermano, Touya y yo?

—B-bueno, ahora que lo pienso…

—Solo hablo de mí, Sakura —rió—. Touya es profesor en una escuela preparatoria de Tomoeda, lo sabes, y como Yukito es su pareja, lo más probable es que continúe viviendo con él. Pero, en fin, el trabajo me lo ofrecieron sólo a mí. Aunque, a decir verdad, fui yo quien hizo los trámites necesarios para conseguirlo.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que te motivó a buscar un puesto laboral en esta ciudad?

— ¿Qué acaso la respuesta no es obvia? —replicó llevándose una mano a su frente. Yo sólo mostré una sincera ignorancia a la respuesta—. Me quedo aquí por ti, Sakura.

Creo que sentí palidecerme en ese preciso momento, justo cuando terminó de anunciar sus intenciones. Me había quedado sin palabras, no estaba segura qué era lo que debía responder. En realidad, la noticia no me conmocionaba en lo absoluto, muy por el contrario, llegaba a perturbarme en cierta medida.

— ¿Y ya sabes en dónde vivirás? — _"Tú y tu gran bocota Sakura, si hasta parece que insinuaras algo"_ , maldita voz en mi consciencia.

—Justamente venía a hacerte una petición relacionada a ello —tragué pesado al escucharlo—. No creas que me mudaré contigo —rió como si leyera mis pensamientos—. Necesito que me acompañes a ver algunos departamentos que me ofertaron, ¿puedo contar contigo?

—S-sí, claro —respondí dudosa, pero lejos de negarme.

—Perfecto, muchas gracias pequeña. En la semana estarás recibiendo mi llamado para organizarnos mejor.

Yo era una persona cumplidora ante su palabra, me había comprometido y no había vuelta, tenía que ayudarlo. Aunque… ¿por qué razón de repente trataba de evitar a Yue en mi vida? ¿Tanto me había afectado su actuar de la vez pasada?

* * *

Aquel sábado me encontraba ansiosa por hacer algo en la noche, no había hecho planes con anticipación, pero contaba con la disponibilidad de Tomoyo. A decir verdad, no era costumbre en mí mostrar tanto interés en salir un fin de semana pero, por alguna razón, éste era diferente. Incluso pensé en llamar a Yue, pero dejé de lado esa posibilidad, ya que lo que menos quería era confundirlo con mis intenciones. Tommy era la salida.

Tomé mi teléfono y rápidamente localicé el contacto en la agenda.

— _¡Sakurita! ¿Cómo estás?_ —se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

—Hola Tommy, yo muy bien, ¿y tú? No vas a creer la razón por la que te llamo.

— _Saku, me hablas así y no sé si debo alegrarme o preocuparme._

—Pero qué dices, por qué habrías de preocuparte —reí—. Sucede que, como nunca, tengo muchas ganas de salir esta noche. Podríamos ir a cenar, o a tomar algo, o incluso a una discoteca —ni siquiera me había percatado del extraño silencio de mi amiga.

— _Verás, yo… ya hice planes para esta noche, iré al cine con Eriol y luego cenaremos. Pero estaría verdaderamente encantada si nos acompañaras._

—Mm, dudo que sea una buena idea —realmente no quería ser quien toca el violín en la velada, o el chicle que llevaba pegado mi amiga.

— _¿De qué hablas? No nos molestaría que vinieras con nosotros._

—Eso es lo que piensas tú, pero… ¿y Eriol?

— _Estoy segura de que aceptaría encantado._

—Aun así, no me sentiría cómoda. De verdad, no quiero que te preocupes por mí, habrá muchos fines de semana por compartir juntas —intentaba convencerla de cualquier manera—. Tú ve y diviértete.

— _Prométeme que no te echarás atrás en nuestra próxima salida._

—Lo prometo —reí ante sus suposiciones.

Tomoyo jamás me había sugerido proponerle el plan a Yue, ni siquiera preguntó por él, es que -como era de suponer- la amatista estaba al tanto de toda la situación que había atravesado con el joven Tsukishiro. La cual no le cuadraba en absoluto.

Muy bien… preparé mi piyama más cómodo y tomé mi computadora con el fin de buscar una buena película para pasar el rato, o quizás alguna nueva serie con la cual desvelarme, viendo capítulo tras capítulo. Una fuente de palomitas de maíz o un tarro de helado, no serían mala opción para compensar la noche frustrada.

Recién comenzaba a atardecer y ya lo tenía casi todo planeado, solo me faltaba elegir la comida, seguramente no sería una muy nutritiva. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar de repente en algún lugar del departamento, comencé a buscarlo por todos los rincones, guiada por el sonido. Por fin lo encontré, justo entre los cojines del sofá. En la pantalla se leía el cartel de _llamada entrante_ , seguido de un número que -al parecer- no tenía agendado.

— ¿Diga?

— _¿S-Sakura? Habla Shaoran... Shaoran Li._

— Shaoran —susurré— ¿Sucedió algo?

— _No en realidad. Llamaba para hacerte una invitación._

" _¿Una invitación?",_ pensé. Pero volvió a hablar ante mi silencio.

— _¿Me preguntaba si querrías salir a cenar conmigo?_

— _¿_ Te refieres a ésta misma noche?

— _Sí, si no tienes nada planeado, claro._

En ese momento me hice una especie de chequeo general, parada frente a un espejo y observando mi apariencia de _entrecasa_. Luego pasé mi vista al reloj.

— ¿A qué hora?

— _Pasaré por ti a las diez —_ perfecto, tenía tiempo suficiente.

—Muy bien, estaré lista para entonces. Nos vemos Shaoran.

— _¡Genial! Te veo en seguida, Sakura —_ acto seguido, colgó el teléfono y yo corrí para alistarme.

Genial, mi fin de semana no estaba completamente perdido. Primero tomaría una ducha y, con un milagro, arreglaría mi cabello. El verdadero problema se presentó a la hora de elegir mi vestuario, jamás dijo a dónde tenía planeado ir. Y es que ello era sumamente necesario al momento de optar por la ropa adecuada. Comencé a sacar y desparramar por toda la habitación las posibles prendas que me parecían una buena idea. " _Cómo desearía que Tomoyo estuviese siempre en situaciones como éstas"._

Al final me decidí por un atuendo que no resultaba ni muy formal, ni muy elegante, ni muy casual... Fue una tarea difícil. Una falda negra caía hasta un poco más arriba de mis rodillas; y en la parte superior, una camisa de gasa verde metida bajo la faja del tiro alto de mi pollera. Me calcé unos tacones negros y tomé un abrigo liviano. El maquillaje era sutil, cuidando no llamar demasiado la atención.

Shaoran dio aviso apenas estuvo fuera del edificio pero, como era costumbre, yo recorría cada rincón de mi apartamento ultimando detalles.

No hizo mella por mi demora, incluso se había bajado del automóvil para abrirme la puerta de acompañante, como lo haría todo un caballero.

—En serio te ves hermosa, Sakura.

—Gracias —respondí apenada y seguramente sonrojada—. Tú también estás bien.

" _¿Estás bien?"_ A decir verdad, se veía endemoniadamente guapo. Más allá de sus primorosos rasgos masculinos, sus destellantes orbes ámbar y su cabello achocolatado, lucía una camisa perfectamente entallada a su hombril torso. No iba a sincerarme con tales pensamientos.

Conducía en silencio, lo cual comenzaba a impacientarme. Tenía que tomar la palabra.

— ¿Puedo preguntar adónde iremos?

—Ya lo estás haciendo —rió, yo hice un mohín ya que no encontraba la manera de contraatacar su argumento—. Se me ocurrió un restaurante un tanto alejado, pero que vale la pena asistir.

— ¿Es en Tokio?

—Efectivamente, sólo hay que recorrer unos veinte minutos en vehículo.

Durante el trayecto me perdí en mis cavilaciones, mientras observaba a través del cristal del coche que obstruía el paso del fresco aire nocturno. Quizás ya estaríamos cerca del destino cuando un pensamiento cruzó fugaz por mi cabeza. Arimi había mencionado que dejaría a Shaoran el fin de semana, y... " _hoy es sábado" ¿_ Acaso el castaño nuevamente quería jugar conmigo sólo por despecho? ¿Cómo era posible que ni siquiera lo hubiese notado? Quizás, en mi desespero por salir aquella noche, no me detuve a analizar lo suficiente la situación. " _¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan despistada, Sakura?"_ Una especie de ira recorrió mi ser, pero fingiría desconocer el asunto de su reciente ruptura.

—Shaoran, ahora que lo pienso, es raro que me invitaras a cenar ¿Arimi está enterada de esto? —comenté manteniendo la calma.

—No necesito contarle cada cosa que decido hacer con mi vida —agregó serio.

—Pero es tu novia… ¿o no?

Pude notar cierto nerviosismo en su rostro, incluso parecía aparentar no haber escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que dije, por lo que volví a hablar:

— ¿No piensas responderme?

—Verás, Arimi y yo… terminamos —soltó resignado.

— ¿Y eso desde cuándo?

— ¿Realmente interesa? No entiendo por qué tenemos que hablar de esto.

—Claro que interesa, quizás apenas te dejó y nuevamente intentas algo conmigo por puro despecho —levanté la voz con enfado. Podría haber contado los segundos de absoluto silencio, los que hablaban mucho más que cualquier palabra salida de su boca. La respuesta era obvia, incluso, yo la sabía de antemano.

— ¿Lo ves? —volví a hablar—. Eso significa que estoy en lo correcto. Tu intención era jugar conmigo una vez más.

— ¡No digas eso! yo sería incapaz de hacerte algo así —musitó cabizbajo.

—Tus actos no dicen lo mismo. Detén el coche, buscaré un taxi y regresaré a casa.

—Ni loco te dejaría sola a estas horas en un sitio que quizás ni siquiera conoces. No te obligaré a cenar conmigo, pero seré yo mismo quien te lleve de vuelta.

Y sin darme lugar a reproches, retornó al centro de la ciudad de Tokio. Ninguno se atrevió a hablar en lo que duró el recorrido, la tensión no se comparaba en lo absoluto a la del viaje de ida, la cual quizás era por simple timidez, a diferencia de ésta, que parecía cortar el aire con su filo.

No faltaba demasiado para llegar a mi apartamento, cuando Shaoran giró el volante de golpe, estacionando el auto en una calle algo oscura, no muy transitada.

— ¿Por qué te detienes aquí? —cuestioné un tanto confundida.

— Porque sería un idiota si dejaría que te vayas.

— ¿Y qué pretendes en un lugar como éste?

— ¿Podrías dejar de verme como si fuese un patán, y encima degenerado? —inquirió con fastidio—. Sakura, te necesito.

— ¿M-me necesitas dices? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Quiero que me escuches, que me conozcas en verdad y que sepas quién soy. Un desahogo frente a una amiga es lo que necesito, créeme por favor.

¿Acaso no tendría amigos que le prestaran sus oídos y lo aconsejaran? Pensé en Eriol Hiragizawa, pero... seguro estaba haciendo _quién sabe qué,_ con Tomoyo. No iba a negarme ante las casi súplicas del castaño.

—De acuerdo, cuentas conmigo —expresé sonriente.

— ¿Qué te parece si compramos una pizza y comemos en mi departamento? Tengo una película que seguro te va a encantar —propuso el ambarino.

—B-bueno, yo...

—Quizás no es la idea original de la "cena" de un principio, pero…

—Sí Shaoran —interrumpí—, no me interesa el lugar o la comida, el plan sigue siendo el mismo —él esbozó una sonrisa en su cara.

—Gracias, Sakura.

Una vez instalados en su apartamento, ordenamos pizza por teléfono, preparamos la mesa pequeña que estaba junto a un sofá, justo en frente del televisor, colocó una cerveza y vasos sobre ella.

—Prometo que la próxima vez seré yo mismo quien cocine, no habrá que encargar comida comprada —dijo mientras repasaba con la mirada una estantería repleta de _dvd's._

—Como si fuese algo tan relevante —agregué– ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

— ¡Aquí está! —Exclamó victorioso, ignorándome por un instante—. Es la película que veremos, la cual estoy seguro que te agradará, yo aún no tuve el tiempo para disfrutarla.

Iba a preguntar de qué trataba, pero no fue necesario. Shaoran me extendía la caja, como indicando que yo misma leyera el título.

" _Guardianes de la Galaxia (Vol. 2)"_

¿Una película basada en comics? ¿Y él cómo sabía eso de que a mí me gustaría? Es decir, ¡me encantaban! Pero a la vez me apenaba que los demás lo supieran.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes que esto es de mi agrado? —interrogué con voz temblorosa y confundida.

—Vamos Sakura, sé que lees cómics —respondió risueño.

— ¿¡Hoe!? ¿Pero qué dices?

—No tienes por qué avergonzarte, pareces un tomate —dijo riendo para incrementar mi color—. De hecho, yo también los adoro. Y si me preguntas cómo lo sé… todo tiene una explicación —y se dispuso a relatarme el motivo.

" _No es como que haya revisado tus pertenencias, te aclaro. Pero hace un tiempo atrás, Arimi tenía un portafolio negro, el cual -según me comentó- te pertenecía. Me llamaron la atención ciertos libritos coloridos que sobresalían de un bolsillo externo. Quizás me ganó la curiosidad, por lo q tuve q echar un pequeño vistazo. Al principio no lo creía, y es q yo también había comprado los mismos. Te juro que solo toque eso"._

Podría haber mentido que en realidad se trataba de un encargo de mi hermano. Pero por alguna razón sentí que no tenía de qué avergonzarme ante Shaoran. No parecía tener intenciones de burlarse de mí.

—Ya veo, entonces fue sólo una confusión —expresó lamentándose–. Podemos buscar otra, que sea de tu interés.

— ¡N-no! Sí me gustan, de hecho, son de mis favoritas. Incluso los cómics son míos.

— ¿Cuántas mujeres como tú existirán en el mundo? En verdad eres única —dijo para sonrojarme.

Dimos _play_ a la película una vez que la pizza estuvo servida sobre la mesa, lista para ser devorada. Como era de suponer, no fue posible entablar charla alguna en ése momento, sólo nos limitábamos a hacer comentarios o estremecernos ante las mejores escenas. Sólo por un momento, me detuve a mirarlo. Shaoran estaba relajado en el sofá, sus ojos ámbares permanecían pegados a la pantalla, su expresión me recordaba a la de un niño que observa con emoción su serie favorita.

— ¿Sucede algo? —me preguntó cuando yo pensé que pasaba desapercibida ante él.

— ¡No! Todo está bien —me límite a responder.

—Puedes distenderte en el sillón si quieres, siéntete como en tu casa.

Y así continuamos, uno al lado del otro, sin perder de vista la pantalla. Shaoran era tan... lindo. Lindo por fuera, lindo por dentro. Podías notar a kilómetros que se trataba de una persona muy noble.

—Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido —dijo para cuando terminó la película— ¿Qué te pareció?

—La mejor en años —quizás la compañía sumaba varios puntos a la calificación, pero no iba a decirlo.

—Opino lo mismo —agregó con una sonrisa que me pareció encantadora.

La comida había desaparecido por completo de la mesa pero, al parecer, aún había bebida por compartir. El castaño regresaba de la cocina con dos latas de cerveza, que no tardaron en abrirse para ser consumidas.

—Sakura, ¿sabes qué le dijo un techo a otro?

—Hmm, no.

— ¡Techo de menos! —no pude evitar soltar una carcajada ante un chiste tan malo.

—Deberías alejarte un poco de Eriol Hiragizawa, al parecer es contagioso —bromeé y él rió divertido— ¿Dónde está y qué le hiciste al serio Shaoran Li que conozco?

—Lo tienes justo en frente tuyo, y jamás fue tan auténtico ante una chica.

—No estarás pensando en considerarme como si fuera un muchacho más entre tus amigos, ¿o sí? Mi cabello no está tan largo, pero tengo planeado dejarlo crecer —agregué bromeando.

—No me refería a eso —sonrió—. Sucede que no entiendo en qué momento te ganaste toda mi confianza.

—Siempre podrás confiar en mí, Shaoran.

— ¿Te molesta entonces si me sincero contigo, respecto a ciertas cosas?

—Por supuesto que no, soy todo oídos —y el castaño comenzó a hablar.

 _Verás, por dónde comienzo… El asunto no es tan sencillo. Antes que nada, voy a aclarar, mi preocupación nada tiene que ver con Arimi. O quizás sí, pero no en el sentido que tú piensas. Ni siquiera me duele que haya decidido dejarme, incluso ayer mismo, yo iba a hacerlo. La decisión estaba tomada, jamás sentí ni sentiré nada por ella. No voy a negar que en un principio me dejé llevar por meros impulsos pasionales, que lejos estuvieron de lo que –supongo- es realmente el amor._

 _Y ahora te estarás preguntando… ¿Y por qué diablos mantuviste por meses una relación con una mujer por quien nada sientes? Y ahí es donde encaja el eje fundamental de esta cuestión._

 _El padre de Arimi no es cualquier sujeto, Taiki Koishikawa es uno de los pilares más fuertes en las empresas de mi familia, mantiene capitales invertidos de forma inmensurable en la compañía. Cuando la noticia de mi noviazgo con su hija llegó a sus oídos, se mostró sumamente orgulloso, argumentado que su felicidad era incomparable y que la unión significaba además un inmenso beneficio en el patrimonio de las familias._

 _Mi madre no mostró ese entusiasmo a flor de piel, no porque no estuviera de acuerdo, sucede que ella siempre fue una mujer fría y reservada. De hecho, en privado me dio sus felicitaciones y me comentó que le alegraba que al fin empiece a preocuparme por mi porvenir._

 _Pero lo peor sucedió hace algunas semanas atrás, cuando en una cena que albergaba a las dos familias, se mencionó la posibilidad de un compromiso. La noticia cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre mí, incluso sentí cómo el temor empezaba a trepar poco a poco por mi cuerpo. Te imaginarás por qué, y es que el sólo hecho de pensarme por el resto mi vida al lado de una persona que no soporto, no es cosa que agrade._

 _Pero te aclaro que fue un decir, o sea, en ninguna instancia formalizamos nada, aunque el tema continuaba presionándome y sabía que en cualquier momento podría volver a tocarse, y de seguro con peores consecuencias: Arimi como mi oficial prometida._

 _Estos últimos días me planteé rigurosamente el asunto, y decidí -por fin- que había llegado el momento de terminar con esta locura. No me importaba lo que piense Taiki o mi madre, después de todo se trata de mi vida y soy el único autorizado para tomar decisiones respecto a ésta. Incluso fijé fecha y horario._

 _El día de ayer, viernes, había sido el elegido para dar el comunicado. Lo haría por la tarde, apenas llegara de mi trabajo. No creo en las casualidades, pero misteriosamente Arimi me dijo que teníamos que hablar, así que me dispuse a escucharla. No podía creer lo que me decía, estaba terminando conmigo, como si leyera mis pensamientos. Salvo por el hecho de que ella se encargó de montar toda una escena y argumentar que era un descuidado por no recordar nuestro "cumple-mes" y que estaba realmente harta de mí._

 _No puse peros al asunto, después de todo, me había evitado un trabajo no tan simple y, además, yo no había sido el mentor de la ruptura. Pensarás que soy un tanto egocéntrico u oportunista, pero sí, me quedé callado y no dije ni una palabra acerca de todo lo que había planeado._

 _¿Sabes Sakura? Creo que no tengo de qué preocuparme, ésta debería ser una de las mejores cosas que me sucedieron, soy un hombre libre nuevamente y no le debo explicaciones a nadie. Lo único que me restaba era un desahogo, y tú lo hiciste posible, gracias por ello._

Shaoran se había transparentado completamente ante mí. Casi no había intervenido en su relato, sólo me dispuse a escucharlo y memorizar cada uno de sus gestos al hablar.

—Tú sólo te mereces ser feliz —dije como sin pensarlo para cuando terminó su desahogo.

— ¿Y cómo estás tan segura de ello? En mi opinión no fui un buen sujeto durante toda mi vida.

— ¿Acaso alguna vez robaste, mataste, o cosas por el estilo?

—Claro que no —rió ante mi extremismo—. Supongo que tuve mis épocas de borracho y mujeriego, no son cosas que hablen bien de mí.

—No creo que eso te convierta en una mala persona, además, si lo consideras como un pasado puedo entender que cambiaste —su rostro era completamente inexpresivo, debía existir una forma para que yo mejorara ello.

Iba a preguntarle si podía hacerlo, pero algo me llevó a actuar por impulso. Me arrimé a él lo que más pude, apoyé un lado de mi cara cerca de su pecho, logrando escuchar los latidos de su corazón, y lo rodeé con mis brazos por sobre sus hombros.

Unos segundos después del sorpresivo acto, su cabeza se posó sobre la mía y una de sus manos frotaba suavemente mi espalda.

—No te imaginas cuánto necesitaba un abrazo sincero —soltó casi susurrando.

—Puedes pedirme los que tú quieras, cada vez que los necesites.

—Y en el caso de que tal necesidad no existiera, ¿podría pedírtelos igualmente? —preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

—Por supuesto, para ti son gratis y no hay límite de stock —ambos reímos.

—Me gusta que aclares que lo es así "para mí".

Levanté mi cabeza con delicadeza, quería comprobar si había cumplido el objetivo de cambiar la expresión en el rostro del castaño. Efectivamente, y es que para cuando alcé mi vista, me encontré con un rostro relajado y sin preocupaciones. Sus hermosos ojos ámbar hicieron contacto visual con los míos.

No estoy segura quién comenzó a acercarse al otro, o si ambos lo hicimos al mismo tiempo, como atraídos. El hecho es que ahora sólo unos escasos centímetros separaban nuestras miradas, incluso nuestros labios ¿De qué clase de amistad hablaríamos si terminábamos besándonos? Ciertamente, lo que menos me interesaba en aquel momento era responder a esa pregunta.

Una de sus manos pasó a tomarme por la nuca, mientras que la otra se posaba en mi cintura. Justo cuando nuestros ojos se cerraban para dejarnos llevar, el timbre resonó estrepitoso en todo el departamento. Nos separamos de inmediato, completamente sonrojados ¿Quién podría llamar abajo pasadas las dos de la mañana?

Shaoran abandonó su lugar y se dirigió adonde el contestador. _"¿Quién es?",_ preguntó el castaño con cierta molestia. De inmediato su cara palideció y sus ojos se abrieron considerablemente. "E _-espera un momento"._ Acto seguido, colgó el aparato.

— ¿Quién es? —pregunté curiosa.

—Es Arimi —largó corto y preocupado.

— ¡¿Qué!? ¡Oh no, definitivamente esto no está bien!, no puede verme aquí.

— ¿Tú crees? —cuestionó dudoso.

—Por supuesto, pensaría que soy una zorra o algo así. Jamás se creería que sólo somos amigos.

—Bueno, ¿y entonces qué hago? Creo haberla escuchado llorando. No puedo decirle que se vaya y ya.

—Lo sé, sólo dime dónde puedo esconderme.

—Entra a mi habitación y, sólo por si acaso, enciérrate con llave. Será un momento.

Sin decir más me dirigí al cuarto que el castaño me había indicado, mientras se ocupaba de dejar subir a la rubia. Cuando por fin estuve sola entre esas cuatro paredes y con la cerradura trabada, me desplome sobre su cama que yacía perfectamente tendida. Para ser un hombre que vivía solo resultaba sumamente pulcro y ordenado. La decoración era bastante sobria y el verde abundaba en ella. Aspiré con fuerza y llené mis pulmones con el aire embriagado en el olor a Shaoran, mi perfume preferido.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sentí la voz chillona de Koishikawa, quien -al parecer- ya se había hecho presente en el piso. La habitación era lindera con la sala, por lo q solo una pared me separaba de ellos. Apoyé en ésta mi oreja y me dispuse a escuchar lo que pasaba del otro lado.

— _Shaoran, perdóname por favor. Jamás debí haber terminado contigo —_ escuché sollozar a la rubia.

— _¿Me puedes decir qué te sucede? ¿Por qué llegas a estas horas llorando y vestida así, de dónde vienes?_

— _Sólo salí con mis amigas a despejarme, pero me di cuenta lo mal que estuve y necesitaba disculparme contigo —"mentirosa",_ pensé.

— _Está bien, te disculpo —"¡¿qué!?"_ Y después de todo lo que me había hablado, ¿qué estaba diciendo ahora?

— ¿ _Entonces estamos bien nuevamente?_

— _De qué hablas, dije que te perdonaba, nunca mencioné que estaba de acuerdo en que volviéramos —_ mi corazón retomó su posición normal al escuchar estas palabras.

— _Pero Shao… somos perfectos juntos, recuerda lo feliz que hace a nuestros padres esta relación._

— _¿Lo feliz que los hace dices? ¿Acaso importa más que la felicidad de uno mismo?_

— _¿Te refieres a que no eres feliz conmigo? —_ su voz sonaba cada vez más ahogada a causa de su llanto, incluso yo misma comencé a sentir cierto malestar.

— _No me obligues a decir cosas que pueden resultar demasiado crueles —_ expresó Shaoran ya fastidiado.

— _Sabes que te amo y que soy solamente tuya, lo que necesitamos es afianzar lo nuestro en la cama —_ quizás hasta podía imaginar que al decirle esto había tomado a Shaoran intentando seducirlo, que coraje sentía en ése momento.

— _Te pido por favor que te retires._

— _Pero Shao, ¿es que acaso ya no te excita todo esto? —_ Por alguna razón -un tanto masoquista- moría de ganas por ver lo que estaba pasando allí.

— _Acomódate eso y haz lo que te ordené — "¿acomódate eso?"_ ¿Acaso se había quitado o corrido alguna prenda? Qué desfachatez.

— _Muy bien, si eso quieres. Me pregunto qué habrá sido del hombre que una vez supo hacerme tocar el cielo en la cama —_ algo punzante pareció atravesar mi estómago al oír esto. No me era grato imaginar a Shaoran intimando con alguna mujer.

Por fin escuché el portazo que dio por terminada la discusión. De igual modo no abriría la puerta del cuarto, sólo hasta que me lo ordenaran. Por eso el castaño me habló del otro lado.

—Sakura, ya puedes quitar la llave.

Eso fue lo que hice, y mientras abría con lentitud, Shaoran se dio paso adentro de la habitación y se dirigió a la cama, sentándose en ella.

— ¿Escuchaste todo, cierto? —me preguntó.

—Fue inevitable —respondí cabizbaja.

—Sólo espero no haberte incomodado.

Negué con la cabeza y me dispuse a tomar asiento a su lado. Por alguna razón me sentía plena estando cerca de él.

—Mataría por tener a una mujer como tú a mi lado.

—Me tienes a tu lado, justo ahora —bromeé—, no mates a nadie por favor.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —dijo riendo—. El tiempo pasa a prisa cuando estoy contigo, pero disfruto cada segundo. Eres hermosa y me vuelves loco, creo que me es demasiado difícil ser tu amigo.

No era la primera vez que me dejaba sin palabras, tratando de elaborar una respuesta. En esta ocasión su declaración había sido bastante fuerte y yo quedé perpleja. Sólo atiné a tomar una de sus manos entre las mías.

— ¿Recuerdas dónde habíamos quedado antes de la interrupción? —indagó con una mirada seductora.

A partir de ése momento decidí dejarme llevar, con mi boca entreabierta y mis ojos casi cerrados. Lo vi acercarse lentamente hacía mí. Cuando mis párpados cayeron por completo, comencé a experimentar otro tipo de sensaciones. Primero sus labios cálidos que atraparon los míos, los movía lentamente como si saboreara aquel beso, yo me acoplé a su ritmo. Sus manos sujetaban mi cintura, aferrándome a su cuerpo. Las mías se posaban en la parte trasera de su cuello, mientras jugaban con su suave cabello achocolatado.

Quería memorizar cada sabor, cada movimiento, cada suspiro. Nuestras lenguas acariciándose, los suaves mordiscones en los labios, las sonrisas entremedias, su aroma varonil... era algo mágico.

Nos separamos rato después, aunque continuaba depositándome castos besos sobre mi boca y en las comisuras.

—Espero no estar soñando —susurró en mi oído.

—Si se trata de un sueño, de quien quiera que fuese, espero que no despierte —ambos reímos—. Aunque… no quisiera arruinar el momento, pero es tarde y debo regresar.

—Ya veo —se lamentó—. Te llevaré a tu casa, pero antes debo hacerte una última pregunta.

—Bien, dime.

— ¿Qué sucedió con el sujeto que salía contigo, el tal Tsukishiro? ¿Es tu novio?

—Si así fuera, no te habría besado Shaoran —respondí con molestia—. Sólo compartimos salidas, pero por alguna razón últimamente me siento demasiado incómoda a su lado, creo que cortaré todo tipo de relación con él.

— ¿Acaso te hizo algo para incomodarte? —espetó furioso.

Esos eran los cortos instantes en los que debatía si contarle absolutamente toda la verdad al castaño o reservarme los detalles. Él se había sincerado por completo ante mí, creo q no había nada de malo con comentarle a él también lo ocurrido.

—B-bueno, verás… intentó llevar la relación demasiado lejos, ya sabes, intimando —revelé avergonzada—. No pienses que me forzó a hacer cosas que no quería, él respetó mi decisión y supo abstenerse. También mencionó algo de que en un futuro se ganaría mi confianza y sólo de esa manera lo haríamos, no estoy segura si quisiera que eso realmente suceda. Simplemente todo cambió desde ése momento, ya no consigo verlo de la misma manera que antes.

— ¡Idiota, cómo quisiera darle su merecido! —bufó el ambarino.

—No es como que haya hecho algo malo —reí nerviosa ante su reacción.

Abandonamos el departamento y subimos a su coche. Manejó en silencio hasta mi edificio. Aunque no había ningún tipo de tensión, incluso me resultaba gratificante la paz que el castaño me transmitía. Porque sin la necesidad de hablar, me hacía sentir que estaba conmigo, disfrutando la compañía mutua.

Antes de bajar del automóvil me tomó de la mano, jalándome con suavidad hacia él, me dio un cálido beso de despedida y aún sobre mis labios, me susurró algo.

—Ojalá nos veamos pronto, cuídate mucho, por favor.

—Adiós, Shaoran —dije acunando sus mejillas con ambas manos. Él posó las suyas sobre las mías.

—Adiós, Sakura —respondió con un último casto beso.

Sería muy difícil conciliar el sueño aquella noche, después de tantos sucesos juntos, ocurridos uno tras otro. Quién lo diría, Shaoran Li me había confesado que yo lo volvía loco. Él provocaba la misma sensación en mí.

Más allá de todo lo perfecto y bonito, estaban Arimi y también Yue. Con la primera, ciertamente, no tenía idea qué haría o qué le diría, porque aunque no era mi amiga se trataba de una simple cuestión de códigos entre mujeres; y con respecto al segundo, tenía que cortar todo tipo de relación con él, como se lo había mencionado a Shaoran. Sonaba fácil, aunque _entre el dicho y el hecho…_

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Paso rápidamente a dejarles un nuevo capítulo para ésta historia… como verán, éste quedó un poco más largo de lo que acostumbro, pensé en dividirlo en dos pero… naaah!**

 **AL FIN HUBO REECUENTRO! Jaja**

 **Para quienes no lo hayan notado, anoche publiqué la primera parte de una nueva historia: "Aguardando por tu amor". Es un Fanfic bastante corto porque la idea original era un OneShot, pero bueno, me excedí más de la cuenta y decidí subirlo en tres partes jaja. Los invito a darse un vueltita.**

 **Una cosa más, yo reviso mil veces (exagerada** _ **mode on**_ **) si el texto contiene errores ortográficos o gramaticales, pero bueno, soy humana y algunos se me pasan. Igualmente siento que esta página a veces me distorsiona un poco el texto, pregunta, ¿a los demás escritores también les pasa?**

 **Bueno, en fin, millones de gracias a quienes deciden seguir mi FF, o agregarlo a sus historias favoritas! Y obviamente a los que se animan a dejar un rw! Me llenan el alma!**

 **Saludos gente linda.**

 **Flor.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al grupo CLAMP; yo sólo los tomé prestados para narrar este FanFic, el cual es de mi exclusiva autoría.**

 **Capítulo X**

" **Nuestra extraña relación"**

— _Voy a pasar por tu oficina ahora mismo, y te secuestraré_ _—_ hablaba bajito desde el otro lado del teléfono, como si alguien pudiera llegar a escucharnos.

—Sabes que eso no es posible, ¿qué sucedería si alguien nos ve?

— _¿Tan mal secuestrador piensas que soy? Se supone que nadie se enterará de nada._

—No sabía de ése oficio tuyo, lo siento —agregué riendo.

— _No te burles, no te conviene. Lee luego el mensaje que te dejaré, tengo que colgar. Adiós Sakura._

—De acuerdo, adiós Shaoran.

Definitivamente el castaño me traía loca. Y es que desde aquella noche de confesiones, testigo de nuestros besos hambrientos, no habíamos dejado de llamarnos y enviarnos textos. Y -aunque se suponía que él ya no estaba con Arimi- nuestra relación no podía ser pública, era un tema delicado. Por un lado estaban mis _escasos códigos femeninos_ y, por el otro, la familia de Shaoran que sólo veía el asunto de los negocios en contraste con una boda arreglada.

El reloj de pared en mi oficina indicaba que había concluido la jornada laboral, incluso, que comenzaban mis dos semanas de licencia de verano. Tomé mi teléfono y visualicé su mensaje, de inmediato lo abrí:

" _En cuanto salgas del edificio, dirígete al parque Hanegi, te espero estacionado en la esquina norte del jardín. No falles"._

¿A qué se supone que quería jugar Shaoran con éste mensaje? De todos modos, me intrigaba descubrir lo que planeaba. Tomé mi estuche de cosméticos y me dirigí al baño para darme algunos retoques. Ver a mi chico favorito no era algo para tomarse a la ligera.

Nuestra relación había sido un tanto movida las últimas semanas, acordando esporádicos encuentros secretos. Los cuales resultaban extremadamente breves, pero no por ello dejaban de ser intensos. Me sentía como una completa adolescente, incluso mis hormonas parecían estar alborotadas. El deseo que provocaba en mí, la opresión en el pecho, la contracción en el estómago, las taquicardias aceleradas y demás, eran algunos de los síntomas de mi posible enamoramiento.

Sin embargo, no podía negar el miedo que infundía en mí aquella sensación tan nueva. Y es que yo era una muchacha completamente inexperta en asuntos que al amor respectaran. No quería crearme falsas ilusiones o sacar conclusiones apresuradas, ni siquiera estaba segura cuáles eran los sentimientos de Shaoran hacia mí o sus intenciones con esta extraña relación. Una vez él había mencionado que -en algún momento de su vida- fue un tipo mujeriego ¿Y si en realidad seguía siendo el mismo y solo quería jugar conmigo? Ciertamente me era imposible imaginarme a _mi Shaoran_ haciendo tal cosa.

Y si se preguntan por Arimi y su paradero, tengo algunas cosas que contarles al respecto. Sucede que, luego de presenciar indirectamente la separación de la pareja, tuve la oportunidad de hablar con la rubia. Fue una tarde, en nuestras clases de gimnasia.

—Sak, no tienes idea de lo que pasó el fin de semana —largó melodramática. A decir verdad, yo sabía muy bien cada detalle de lo ocurrido, aunque desconocía las causas que la llevaron a rogarle al castaño porque volvieran, en medio de la madrugada.

— ¿Te refieres al plan que tenías en mente, del cual me hablaste hace unos días? —indagué fingiendo ignorancia.

—Exacto. Todo terminó horrible —clamó en un lloriqueo—. Sucede que le propuse a Daichi mantener una relación paralela, haciendo de nuestros encuentros un asunto más reiterado. Sin embargo, me respondió que aquella sería nuestra última vez juntos, que ya no quería vivir en un mundo de engaños. Me rechazó, Sakura.

— ¿Sientes algo por él?

—No estoy segura, solo sé que sentí cómo algo se quebraba dentro de mí. Me vestí inmediatamente y pensé en Shaoran, incluso en ti Sak.

— ¿E-en mí? —cuestioné nerviosa.

—Claro, tú siempre me escuchaste y me aconsejaste. Me dijiste que no estabas de acuerdo con aquellas decisiones que había tomado, y concluí en que siempre tuviste la razón. Shaoran no se lo merecía, desde un principio fue un buen novio. Fue por eso que, antes que nada, decidí ir a su departamento a pedirle perdón y suplicarle para que volviésemos.

—Y-y… ¿qué sucedió?

—Me rechazó —soltó un sollozo—. No lo entiendo, ¿por qué de repente habría tomado una decisión tan firme? Él ya no quiere saber nada más conmigo.

Yo sabía a la perfección cuáles fueron esos motivos que lo llevaron a separarse definitivamente de ella, aunque -estaba más que claro- debía callarme. A decir verdad, no tenía la menor de idea de cuál podría ser el mejor comentario a aportar.

—Lo siento Arimi, yo… desconozco sus razones —mentí.

—No creo que esté todo perdido,¿sabes? Nuestras familias tienen gran influencia en la relación, no todo es tan simple como él piensa —expresó con cierta malicia en su mirada.

Resultaba realmente difícil escuchar versiones contadas por la rubia y, una vez más, relatadas por el propio Shaoran, aunque de manera poco coincidente. Siempre traté de mantener una postura neutral y evitar correr con chismorreos de un lado para otro. Fue cuando mi mente comenzó a saturarse que empecé a averiguar acerca de nuevos gimnasios, uno al que pudiera asistir, lejos del problema que involucraba a la ex-pareja y que pudiera perjudicarme.

Finalmente había llegado al dichoso parque que el castaño me había indicado en su mensaje. Me dirigí al sector norte del mismo, aquel que generalmente permanecía solitario. De inmediato visualice el BMW negro, de vidrios polarizados, estacionado junto a la acera. Me encaminé discreta hacia el coche, el que -para aquellas alturas- conocía bastante bien.

Subí con prisa y, antes de pronunciar cualquiera palabra, el ambarino me extendió unas gafas oscuras, una especie de boina grande y una pañoleta para el cuello.

— ¿En serio? Me parece totalmente innecesario —reí al ver que su look incluía también todos esos accesorios, como un intento de disfraz para camuflarse.

—Créeme, es necesario.

—Vamos Shaoran, ¿no te parece que con todas estas cosas nos veríamos mucho más sospechosos?

—Bien, pero pienso que es divertido —dijo tras una carcajada.

—Como quieras —agregué resignada ante su insistencia.

— ¿Sabes? Te extrañé.

Fue inevitable que el color inundara mis mejillas, y es que sentí cómo el calor subía rápidamente por mi rostro.

—Yo también te extrañé, Shaoran —añadí cabizbaja— ¿Adónde vamos?

—Si por mí fuera, contigo iría hasta el fin del mundo.

— ¿Siempre fuiste tan cursi?

—Ciertamente… no. Hasta me animo a decir que todo lo contrario. Pero, si te molesta, puedo dejar las cursilerías de lado.

— ¡No! Por mí están bien, eres tierno —agregué en voz baja.

—No estamos lejos del lugar donde pretendo llegar —dijo retomando a mi pregunta.

Decidí apartarme del interrogatorio y me dispuse a contemplarlo. Sin importar _el disfraz_ que llevaba encima, podía apreciar cada una de sus facciones masculinas, las que cada vez me volvían más y más loca. Adoraba verlo tranquilo y relajado, sin su ceño fruncido, y aunque no emitiera palabra alguna, me transmitía un sinfín de sensaciones completamente nuevas para mí.

Presté atención a la canción que resonaba a través de los parlantes, el volumen no estaba alto aunque revestía el ambiente de trasfondo. Al instante reconocí la canción: _"Start me up"_ de _The Rolling Stone_ , una de las favoritas en mi repertorio. Involuntariamente comencé a cantar bajito.

— ¿Te gustan _los rolling_? —me cuestionó de repente.

—Sin duda alguna, una banda icónica ¿Es la radio lo que suena?

—No, es mi _pendrive_ —sonrió—. Veo que compartimos gustos musicales.

—No esperaba menos de ti, Li —bromeé y ambos soltamos una carcajada.

—Muy bien, señorita Kinomoto, llegamos a destino —anunció mientras aparcaba el automóvil en un estacionamiento pedregoso, al costado de la ruta.

El lugar se veía tranquilo y, a pesar de que el sol de la tarde estaba cayendo, podían escucharse aún algunas aves de fondo. Estábamos en la entrada de un templo, rodeado de verde y naturaleza, con varias flores que coloreaban el paisaje. Permanecí parada junto al automóvil, apreciando cada detalle del sitio, hasta que una cálida mano tomó la mía.

— ¿Vamos? —me dijo en voz baja, muy cerca de mi oído.

— ¿En dónde estamos? —cuestioné.

—No te preocupes, ya he descartado la idea de secuestrarte, si eso es lo que tanto te preocupa —expresó, y yo carcajeé con tan ocurrente respuesta—. Estamos en el _Templo Myojin_ , aunque no venimos a rezar ni nada por el estilo, hay un estanque atrás que quiero mostrarte.

Nos dirigimos sin prisa al sitio en cuestión, atravesando los senderos de unos vistosos jardines. Fue atrás de una lomada donde divisé el agua, tranquila, con algunos camalotes y flores flotando en la superficie. Guiada por el castaño, nos detuvimos en el centro de un puente que atravesaba el lago, justo por la mitad.

Apoyados en el barandal, nos perdimos algunos segundos con la vista clavada en el crepúsculo del atardecer. Fue sólo hasta que sentí su cálida mano sobre la mía, entonces volteé a mirarlo.

—Ni siquiera te saludé como correspondía, que mal de mi parte —dijo acortando distancias y comenzando a envolverme con sus fuertes brazos.

No se hizo esperar más y me plantó un apasionado beso en los labios, mientras me aferraba más a su cuerpo, tomándome por la cintura.

—Odio que tengamos que ocultarnos —bufo al separarnos—. Sin embargo, te quiero muchísimo y prefiero todo eso antes que no tener nada contigo.

—Yo-yo también te quiero, Shaoran —respondí sonrojada ante su repentina declaración.

—Pero…tengo cierta duda que necesito preguntarte.

—Dime.

— ¿Hablaste con ese sujeto? Ya sabes, el tal Tsukishiro —cuestionó con menosprecio.

Bien, no había sido un tema fácil el cortar todo tipo de relación con Yue, ni siquiera pude dejárselo todo claro y en forma directa. Más bien, utilizaba ciertas técnicas que demostraran mi desinterés, evitaba hasta el mínimo contacto y esquivaba todos sus intentos por besarme.

Ya era un hecho que el mayor de los Tsukishiro se quedaría a vivir en Tokio, incluso lo había ayudado en la elección del apartamento, no podía dejar de cumplir mi palabra. El castaño estuvo al tanto de todo, ya que yo misma se lo conté; y aunque se mostró vanamente celoso, lo superó en poco tiempo, con la ayuda de algunos besos y caricias.

—Bueno, no hablé directamente, de la forma que te imaginas, pero te aseguro que se terminó todo tipo de contacto entre nosotros—respondí intentando sonar convincente.

—O sea que sigues viéndote con ese tipo —agregó con algo q sonó más a una afirmación que a una pregunta.

—De hecho, evito todo el tiempo hacer planes con él.

—Sakura, ¿sabes que no te dejará en paz sólo hasta que seas demasiado directa y se lo digas a la cara? Está obsesionado contigo.

—Estoy segura de que se cansará.

—Como digas, si tanto te agrada seguir saliendo con el sujeto —reprochó a regañadientes.

—Sabes que no es así —le susurré al oído mientras sostenía su mejilla contraria con una de mis manos, casi pude sentirlo estremecerse.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti —lanzó con su mirada puesta fija en mí.

—¿Para mí? Se supone que tu cumpleaños es la semana próxima, yo debería ser quien te prepare una sorpresa.

—Sucede que yo no tengo que "prepararla" —repuso enfatizando las comillas con los dedos—. Ya está lista.

Y sin darme tiempo para objeciones, sacó de uno de sus bolsillos unos papeles doblados, algo arrugados. Los abrió lentamente y me los pasó para que yo misma los leyera.

— ¿Son comprobantes para reserva de hospedaje? —cuestioné confundida.

—Exacto, y si te fijas, uno es a nombre a tuyo, y el otro mío, claramente.

—Te refieres a que…

—Sí, nos tomaremos unos días para disfrutar nuestras vacaciones de verano, solos y relajados, donde nadie pueda molestarnos —dijo mientras acariciaba una de mis mejillas con su pulgar—. Te prometo que la pasaremos estupendo.

Y es que la idea sonaba realmente grandiosa. Shaoran y yo juntos, solos en una cabaña, entre el paisaje boscoso cercano al _monte Fuji_. El folleto que ahora tenía entre mis manos mostraba un cristalino lago y frondosos senderos ideales para realizar caminatas. Miré la fecha de las reservas: doce de julio.

—Pero Shaoran… tu cumpleaños caería en esos días, ¿no sería preferible que estés cerca de los que más quieres?

—¿Los que más quiero? —Agregó riendo, generando cierta confusión en mí—. Ya tendré tiempo de estar con mis familiares, si es que a ellos te refieres.

—Muy bien, en ese caso, prometo hacerte pasar un merecido día de cumpleaños. Ya lo verás.

—De eso no tengo dudas —añadió tiernamente.

* * *

Me miraba fijamente mientras servía el té y unos bocadillos en la mesa, podía presentir esas amatistas clavadas en mí, fue hasta el punto que logró causarme una leve jaqueca.

— ¿Sucede algo Tommy? No es común que yo me dé por enterada de tus miradas penetrantes —expresé en medio de la tensión.

— ¿Cómo es Li? —cuestionó ignorando mis palabras.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes, su forma de ser, cómo te trata, cómo te hace sentir.

— ¡Ah, con que eso! Bueno, verás… Es un chico extremadamente sincero, jamás pierde oportunidad para decirme cosas dulces que logran sonrojarme por completo —agregué tomando mi rostro con ambas manos, sintiéndome apenada al recordarlo—. Es sumamente cuidadoso y me guarda un respeto absoluto y, si te preguntas cómo me hace sentir, creo que… estoy loca por él.

—Ay Sakurita, no lo sé… Eriol me comentó algunas anécdotas que involucraban a Li, y te aseguro que deja bastante que desear como hombre.

— ¿Ah sí?, cómo no ¿Y Hiragizawa no te contó cosas de su propio pasado? —contraataqué al instante.

— ¿Acaso sabes algo? —indagó curiosa.

—No, en realidad no sé nada de ninguno de los dos, pero no creo que tu novio haya sido todo un santo. De todos modos, qué importa lo que pudieran haber hecho tiempo atrás, siempre y cuando hayan cambiado en el presente.

Aquella tarde había invitado a mi amiga con la intención de hablarle acerca del ambarino y el sorpresivo viaje al que estaba invitada. Aunque sólo le había comentado la primera parte, es decir, no pronuncié ni una palabra referida al romántico fin de semana que me aguardaba.

No estaba segura por qué -de repente- prefería ocultárselo, Tomoyo siempre había sido mi mayor confidente. Quizás el hecho de que su novio fuese el mejor amigo de Shaoran me limitaba de algún modo, aunque no podía asegurar que fuera esa la razón cierta.

— ¿Y cómo van las cosas con Eriol? —cuestioné intentando desviar del tema a mi castaño.

—Con _Eri_ demasiado bien —no pude evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar el diminutivo que utilizaba para nombrarlo, ella sólo entrecerró sus ojos como si no le causara ninguna gracia—. El problema es Spinel Sun —añadió preocupada.

— ¿Otra vez? ¡Qué tipo insistente! ¿Qué es lo que se pretende ahora?

—Me citó para hablar.

—Imagino que no tienes pensado ir.

—Saku, no estoy hablando a futuro, es decir, me citó días atrás y... sí fui.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Tomoyo en qué estabas pensando!? —vociferé alterada.

—Tranquila, al principio supo comportarse. Aunque intentó besarme por las fuerzas pero logré sacármelo de encima.

—Sólo dime por qué aceptaste juntarte con él —dicho esto, la amatista se dispuso a contarme cómo y por qué fue el encuentro.

 _Bien, hace unos días recibí un mensaje de él, el mismo decía que deseaba verme ya que tenía que charlar sobre ciertos asuntos conmigo. A decir verdad, a ése texto lo ignoré, pero no pasó ni una hora cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar, claro, era él mismo quien llamaba. Sé que no debería haberlo atendido, sin embargo lo hice._

— _¿_ _Acaso no leíste mi mensaje?_ _—_ _cuestionó sin siquiera saludar._

— _Lo siento, no tenía el teléfono conmigo_ _—_ _mentí._

— _De cualquier modo, necesito verte. Por favor, cariño._

— _No me llames así, tú y yo ya no tenemos nada. Para ti soy Daidouji._

— _Ni pienses que te diré así después de toda una historia juntos. Será un encuentro rápido, sólo necesito hablar contigo unos asuntos mínimos._

— _¿_ _Y por qué no me lo dices ahora mismo?_

— _Tiene que ser personalmente ¿Harás que te suplique?_

— _Bien, dime cuándo, dónde y a qué hora._

 _Fue de ése modo que acepté. El horario y lugar me parecieron prudentes, se trataba de un parque concurrido y aún sería de día. Sin embargo, cuando llegué, él me esperaba en su auto. Me pidió que subiera y partimos con rumbo a un café escondido en algún recoveco de la ciudad._

 _No iba a mencionar a Eriol en ningún momento, aunque tampoco sería necesario, ya que él mismo sacó su móvil y me enseñó unas fotos que guardaba en la galería de imágenes. Éramos nosotros, es decir, Eriol y yo._

— _¿_ _Y ése quién es?_ _—_ _habló despectivo._

— _¿_ _Por qué debería responderte esa pregunta a ti?_ _—_ _respondí desafiante._

— _No me tomes por idiota. Sé que tienes un noviecito._

— _Te lo repetiré una vez más, tú y yo dejamos de tener algo hace bastante tiempo, soy dueña de estar con quien yo desee._

— _Vaya, qué cambiada estás Tomoyo, pero creo que me gustas mucho más así, atrevida._

— _¡_ _Idiota!_ _—_ _expresé llena de coraje._

— _El único idiota es el Cuasimodo éste con el que andas_ _—_ _añadió riendo con malicia_ _—._ _Dile algo de mi parte, que se cuide mucho._

 _Creo que pude sentir el miedo recorrerme. Inmediatamente tomé mis cosas y abandoné el lugar, caminando con el mayor apuro que pude, para no llamar la atención de nadie. Ni siquiera volteé a ver si me seguía. Pero, justo cuando llegué a la vereda, lo sentí tomar bruscamente mi mano, arrastrándome hacia un pasadizo baldío junto al café, intentó inmovilizarme contra la pared mientras buscaba torpemente mi boca para besarme. Unas personas pasaron caminando cerca, hablando y riendo fuerte, lo cual lo distrajo. Aproveché ése minúsculo instante para escapar, obteniendo resultados positivos. Hice señas al primer taxi que vi pasar y me fui, contiendo las lágrimas._

Tomoyo rompió en llanto para cuando terminó su relato, por mi parte, me quedé prácticamente helada. Ojalá no tuviera que atravesar nunca por una situación similar, dudo que consiguiera tener la misma reacción rápida de mi amiga. Me acerqué a ella para extenderle un abrazo y darle consuelo. Sentía ganas de reprenderla por sus actos, ni siquiera debería haber atendido a la llamada de ése sujeto. Pero no era el momento para hablarle de esa forma. Tragué pesado y me contuve.

—Sólo agradezco que estés bien —expresé calma— ¿Eriol sabe algo de esto?

—Aún no, pero debo advertírselo, por su bien —respondió limpiando sus lágrimas—. Aunque... dudo que le agrade el hecho de saber que acepté encontrarme con mi ex-novio

—Es algo de esperar, a ningún hombre le simpatiza saber algo así. Sin embargo, Hiragizawa es un sujeto comprensivo, seguro lo entenderá.

— ¿Tú crees? —yo sólo asentí y le regalé una sonrisa alentadora para que cambiará sus ánimos.

—Muy bien, ésta vez prometo sincerarme con él —expresó devolviéndome un gesto similar al que yo acababa de darle.

* * *

 **Buenas! Cómo va todo? yo aqui, nuevamente, con un capítulo más para esta historia. Sí, quizás para mis tiempos (o sea, lo que tardo en actualizar) esto fue como mucho! jaja, pero déjenme confesarles... me está costando HORRORES escribir estos capítulos, y no sé por qué... estaba bastante entusiasmada porque la historia llegase a este punto yyy ahora tengo miedo de decepcionar, pero bueno, ya estamos aquí y no la pienso abandonar, así que saldrá como tenga que salir jaja.**

 **Para los que aun no saben, publiqué un pequeño Fic, de solo 3 capítulos. Ya está concluido y pueden pasarse a leerlo si gustan!**

 **Muchas gracias a toooodos los que me siguen, que siguen mi historia, que agregan a favoritos! y, por sobre todo, a quienes me dejan sus lindos RW o PM. GRACIAS! nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Saludos gente linda!**


End file.
